Paths Once Taken
by oldscout1011
Summary: Written During Season 3: After season 3, what could have happened to cause Xena and Gabrielle to go their separate ways and where would these new paths take them. Complete
1. Book 1 Reunions

**Authors Note:**I wrote this epic during season three of Xena: Warrior Princess. It was my take on the possible future of Xena and Gabrielle and why they might end their travels together. Since it is based on Season Three characters, it is AU compared to the final seasons of the show. I will be posting all chapters as time permits over the next few days.

**Note On Relationships: **I don't write "relationship" stories, so this would be classified as "general".

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xena or Gabrielle, or the universe or events this story centers around. The rest of the characters I created for the purpose of telling this story.

**Length:** Paths Once Taken contains six chapters or "Books". Books 1 through 5 are of about equal length and Book 6 is a shorter epilogue.

**Rating:** Rated PG13 for scenes intense battle violence in later chaapters.

--

**PATHS ONCE TAKEN (BOOK 1: REUNIONS)**

**by OldScout**

**A good traveler has no fixed plans and is not intent on arriving.**

**--Lau Tzu**

**I. SHORTCUT**

**1.THE MAP**

"It'll cut more than 8 weeks from our journey. Not to mention the tactical advantage a short cut like this would make." The captain said, indicating his proposed route on a newly acquired map.

"The tactical nature of our mission is not a matter for discussion." His superior whispered. The two men leaned over the large parchment "Don't you find it hard to believe that a road wouldn't already be there if it was that easy?"

The two men knelt on skins they had spread on the ground next to the fire. It was tricky, they needed the fire tall and bright for light to read the map, but a single spark could ruin the fragile document.

"How do you even know this is accurate." The commander asked, waving his hand over the proposed route through the mountains.

"Right here," the other said pulling out a map he had acquired early in their trip. He opened the document drawn to a much smaller scale then the first. "See the mountains on the southern border, where this map ends." He indicated the bottom of the map.

"Yes."

"They match the northern mountains on this map." he pointed to the first map. Then brought the second one forward again. "Even the pass is there, with a road leading up to it."

"What if there is something wrong? Perhaps a bridge is out in the mountains?" The elder man asked. "The scores of people who travel this road wouldn't just ignore such an obvious short cut. If there is a problem, and we have to turn back, we will have lost so much time that it WILL be winter by the time we make the western pass." He studied the first map again.

"Look at this." he indicated the area where the road took its sharp turn to the west, right were it should have continued straight to the proposed pass. "There's a reason nobody takes this trail." He pointed at a drawing of a stylized eagle's head right where the road took its turn. "And what does this mean?"

The captain looked at his commander. "Sire, are you afraid this region is cursed or something?"

Coming from any other, this question would have been taken as extreme insubordination, but every commander needed an adviser and friend who could speak freely. "No, my friend, it's just that I haven't led this regiment through ten different kingdoms, and made some very lucrative trade agreements without being cautious. I left with twenty men, and I intend to return with all twenty, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sire."

"We should approach your route tomorrow, perhaps we'll pass somebody on the road who can tell us why it is not used. Now go see to your men and horses."

A smile crossed the captain's face, a small victory. "Yes, Sire, thank you."

2. THE ROAD.

The route the group of soldiers had been following was a well traveled and rutted dirt road. As indicated by the map, it made a sudden turn to the west. What was not shown on the map, was that the road had originally continued straight into the think forest ahead of them. A large tree stood in the middle of the field where the road turned. A large stylized eagle head had been carved into the trunk, it was a duplicate of the symbol on the map.

The Captain examined the symbol. "It's a territorial marker."

"Looks like somebody lays claim to this region." The commander rode his horse around the tree and looked westward down the road's new path. "And everybody prefers to avoid them." He looked back down the road at his men, they were spread out over quite a distance. 'Discipline is getting too relaxed.' he thought. 'The only way we've been able to avoid trouble is by looking professional and strong.'

"Not everybody." came the voice of one of his men, the captain's second, Lieutenant Julian.

Emerging from the dense woods on the overgrown road was an old wagon drawn to by two old, gray, sway back horses. The wagon's two solid wooden wheels stood higher then its sides. Perched on top of the wagon was a frail looking old man. Just visible on the sides in front of the wheels was painted the same eagle's head as was on the tree and the map.

3. SAMUEL

The old man smiled and waived as he approached. "Greetings!" The commander and his captain rode out to meet the old man. "Greetings, friend." the commander returned.

"I'm Samuel of Amathen." the old man introduced himself.

"I am Commander Triton." The leader of the group replied. Triton looked at the wagon full of skins and fine carvings.

"I'm not familiar with your markings." Samuel said after closely inspecting the group's black leather armor and the red jerkin they wore under it.

"We are from Calatonia, a kingdom far to the north." Commander Triton replied. He sat tall on his lean, black horse.

A whistle escaped the old man's lips. "I've heard of it, you are definitely a long way from home. What are you doing in these parts?"

"We've been negotiating trade agreements with some of your local provinces." Triton replied trying to bring the conversation around to where he wanted. "But now we are headed home."

"You have a long journey ahead of you."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Triton looked to where the old man had come from. "Our maps indicate that there may be a route through this territory that would cut weeks from our journey."

Samuel smiled. "There is." he agreed "Easy terrain too...."

"But?"

"It's closed to all but a few with treaties."

"What manner of people could close their borders so tightly that EVERYBODY would go so far out of their way to avoid them?"

Samuel laughed "You don't know who's territory this is?" He waived his hand at the dense forest. "This is the Amazon nation and only the bravest of the brave enter it uninvited."

References from court bards flashed through Triton's mind, but he couldn't place the Amazons. He turned to Captain Lyons perhaps they knew of these people by another name. "Captain, are you familiar with these 'Amazons'?"

The Captain smiled "From what I've picked up listening to the local folk, the Amazons are a tribe of woman warriors. It's said they would sooner kill a man then talk to him."

Triton laughed, "Ah, perhaps that is where my cousin found his wife." He turned back to the old man. "And how is it that you travel on their land?"

"My wife is an Amazon." Samuel replied, "So are my daughters and grand-daughters." He waived his hand at his full wagon and the symbols painted on its sides. "I trade with them, and they protect me. Around here, the Amazons are more than myth, they are real and respected by everyone." He slowly shook his head "Those who don't respect them, well, they don't get a second chance."

Triton thought for a second "How do we contact them? How do I get their permission to cross their lands?"

"Well, I guess you just cross their borders and proceed respectfully. One of three things will happen, you'll be allowed to pass, you'll be turned back, or you'll never be seen again." Samuel shrugged "That's the only way I know for a stranger to contact the Women."

4. IMPRESSIONS.

Triton thanked the old man and bid him farewell as the wagon rolled westward following the diverted road. He turned back to his men and addressed them. "We have been on this mission for a full turn of seasons. We now have a chance to significantly shorten our journey home. Up to now, we have avoided trouble by showing strength and professionalism. Local rulers have accepted us as visiting dignitaries and roadway scum have all passed us up for easier targets. Not one man has received a single scratch from a confrontation with locals. Now we will treat these Amazons with the same respect we gave a King sitting in his grand castle. Everybody dismount and clean yourselves up. We're entering an unfamiliar court and have to look our best."

The band followed the old road into the thick forest. They rode in two columns of ten with Commander Triton in front and center. No one talked or strayed from the group. All of the soldiers sat tall and proud as if they were parading into a home coming reception. To a man, they had cleaned and polished their armor and weapons, brushed their horses and cleaned themselves as best they could without bathing facilities.

Six hours had passed and no one had said a word or questioned their course of action. The road continued into the woods, the overgrowth was so thick that the sun was nearly blocked out. The long shadows made it feel like it was late in the day. After another turn in the road, they finally saw someone, three figures were standing in the road, waiting for them.

As the group approached, it became apparent that the three were women. The two that stood to either side were taller then the third. They had wild, dark hair braided in intricate designs with feathered ornaments woven in. Their faces were made up with black paint covering their eyes like masks and white streaks across their cheeks. All three women wore brown sleeveless tops that left their mid-rifts bare, and knee length brown leather skirts with high slits up the sides for mobility. The two with painted faces had matching tribal tattoos on their upper arms.

The shorter of the three had no face paint, but wore a mask, similar in design to the carving in the tree that marked their territory. The mask didn't really cover her face, but instead protruded out from her head like a beak. The shape and design made if very difficult to make out a lot of detail on the woman's face. Her long, reddish blond hair stood out immediately. Slight wrinkles at the edges of her eyes and a touch of gray in her hair made it obvious she was the elder of the three. None of the three carried any weapons except long fighting staffs.

5. INTRODUCTIONS.

Commander Triton signaled for the column to stop, he and Captain Lyons rode forward. "Greetings, I'm Commander Triton of Calatonia, we seek permission to cross your land on our journey home."

The red head stepped forward and looked up at Commander Triton. "First I must warn you." She said "No matter what is said or done, if any man pulls a weapon, he dies." She watched the second in command trying to hold back a grin at her arrogance. She continued "If you as a group make any kind of move to attack or threaten me, you all die." She looked at Triton. "These are not conditions, just statement of fact and there is nothing I can do about it."

'Was it a tinge of fear that crept into her voice? It was, but not for herself.' Triton thought. She seemed genuinely concerned that his men may do something and get themselves hurt. She definitely knew something he did not. Triton bowed to the woman. "What are your conditions to allow us safe passage? It has been a long journey for us, we do not have much to offer in tribute."

"So far your presentation has kept you alive. You may cross our land if you abide by our rules. We ask for no tribute or bounty." The woman walked back to the other two Amazons. "You may stay on this road, do not leave it. Take nothing, and leave nothing. Do not hunt, or build any fires. The road runs along and crosses many streams, you may take only water from them. Travel swiftly and quietly. Follow these rules and you will never see us again. Break them and you will pay appropriately."

Triton turned toward Captain Lyons and said quietly. "No fires or hunting do we have enough rations to last us?"

"To make it home eight weeks early, we'll do it." Lyons returned just as quietly.

"Agreed." Triton finally said to the Amazon. "You'll see and hear no sign of our passing."

6. LESSON.

"Very good." The woman responded. But a strange look came through her mask. "I regret, though, that we must prove to you that we are able to back up our threats. Please remember our first condition about drawing weapons." She raised her hand and signaled.

There was a whoosh and the sound of one of his men screaming. A young soldier lay quite a distance from his horse with an arrow in his right shoulder. Men where instinctively reaching for their weapons, even Captain Lyons.

"Control yourselves". Triton yelled. "Maintain your ranks." He glared at Lyons who was glaring at the Amazon. He rode back to where his man was laying on his side in the dirt. Two of his comrades, including Lieutenant Julian, had already jumped to the ground to tend him. The arrow was impaled through the young man's armor all the way to its fletching. A fit a rage welled up in Triton as he recognized the boy. Triton galloped back up to the Amazons.

"How do you expect us to travel like you require with an injured man to care for?" He hissed at her.

"We don't." The Amazon replied. "Leave him, we'll care for him and return him to you once he is well and able to travel."

"We will hopefully be well out of your territory by the time he is able to travel."

"We will return him to your country when he is ready to travel again. You may either greet him there, or he can tell your people why he is the only survivor of your expedition." She looked him in the eyes. "Choose now."

7. THE CHOICE.

Triton looked at the Amazons standing confidently in front of him. Then scanned the surrounding woods. How many were out there? That arrow was expertly placed, with so much force it almost went all the way through an armored soldier. He knew in his gut that if he reached for his sword, he would be dead before it cleared the sheath. He had no choice, the boy would stay. Was he trading his son's life for eight weeks off their journey, or to save the lives of the rest of his men?

The expedition continued on. They left the boy, his horse and his equipment. The Amazons said he would need it for his journey home. Triton led the expedition on its way, but looked back just when they were moving. Where there had been three Amazons now there were fifteen, maybe more. The red head had removed her mask and was the first to the boy to offer help. Triton glanced forward to adjust his horse's track then looked back again, all were gone as if none had ever been there.

8. THE MARCH.

The trek through Amazon territory became a forced march. They rode at a steady, swift pace until the sun had nearly set. They tended the horses then slept by the side of the rode. Meals were made up mostly of dried meat and vegetables that would normally be boiled in soups, now they were just soaked until soft. No one complained and few even talked.

The loss of Prince Victor had left everyone in shock. Some said they would see him again, but others believed the Amazons killed the boy. One even speculated they would use him for mating then kill and eat him.

Triton would not tolerate any of the talk. His instinct told him that the red headed Amazon was honorable, and held some authority. He trusted her, why, he didn't know, but he needed to.

At the end of the first week, the party was about ready to stop for another evening when they saw a fire up ahead. Commander Triton feared that the Amazons would blame him for the breach, but he led the group toward the fire all the same. It was a spot in the road that had been widened into a large clearing. A large camp fire burned in the middle, with two well tended cooking fires smoldering to one side. Large kettles simmered on one fire while large portions of a recently killed deer roasted over the other.

Movement brought his attention to the edge of the fire light, his hand reached to his sword, then hesitated. Two Amazons stood at the edge of the clearing waiting until they were sure they had been seen, then they disappeared into the shadows.

"What's the meaning of this?" Captain Lyons asked, not having seen the women.

"Perhaps it's a peace offering." Triton replied, dropping from his horse. He walked around the site inspecting it. To one side were bags of oats and straw for the horses.

"The only peace offering we should accept is the return of Victor, unharmed."

Triton turned to his captain. "Don't you think I know that." he snarled. He looked at his troops sitting nervously, still in formation. "Have the men dismount, it looks like we eat tonight."

"How do we know this food isn't poisoned, or this isn't some kind of trap.?"

"If they wanted us dead, we wouldn't have made it past the first day." Triton looked around at the dense forest all around them as it faded in the quickly falling night. "And we've been riding through a trap for the past week. We're trusting them with our lives with every step we take in this gods forsaken country."

The party ate well that night, and slept better then they had since entering Amazon territory. The next day they found that the camp site was next to a large watering hole, and they found twenty bars of soap stacked near other supplies. The men, ate, washed, then cleaned their gear. Triton had them gather fire wood from the woods between the road and the creek, but gave strict orders not to cross. The wood he used to replenish a stack that they found at the edge of the site. They kept the stew from the kettles in the company's own containers, then cleaned and stowed the kettles near the firewood. The remains of the fire were dowsed and stirred. Any partially burnt wood was returned to the wood pile while the coals were turned into the dirt. To the side of the road, they dug a pit and buried all remains of the deer they were not taking with them. It was much later in the morning then they were used to when they finally got moving, but everyone felt refreshed and the site was neat and spotless.

9. ONE JOURNEY'S END.

During the coming weeks, they found camp sites similarly equipped two more times. Finally, the scenery began to change, the forest became straggly, the air began to thin and temperatures began to fall. They eventually came to a place where the forest ended and the trail headed into the mountains and the pass marked on the map.

A woman met them at the edge of the clearing. She looked like one of the guards they had seen the first day, but it was hard to tell through the face paint. Stacked to the side of the trail were several large packs.

Triton approached the woman. She spoke first.

"You will be out of Amazon territory tomorrow as you make the first high pass." she said, gesturing toward the mountains. "The conditions of your passage end here. You have traveled honorably and will be welcome to pass through again."

"What about the soldier you took?" Triton demanded.

"Your son, Prince Victor, is not yet ready to travel." the woman replied. She produced a sealed letter, giving it to Triton. It was folded in a style unique to the royal house. The wax seal had the imprint of the prince's ring, and was unbroken. The details told him it was an honest and un-coerced document. "He will not be able to travel until after the storms have come to the mountains, he will have to return during the season of renewal."

Triton looked at the woman and thought about her words. He opened the envelope. It was not in Victor's normal flowing script, but very tight precise characters. It was, however, unmistakably, the Prince's.

10.THE LETTER.

Father;  
They asked me to write and assure you that I am safe and uninjured.  
Nearly a full cycle of the moon has passed since last I saw you. I   
can not be sure exactly how much time I have been in the Amazon   
village, since I was feverish for some of it. Please do not worry   
about my safety, for it does not depend on your actions. I do,   
however, worry about yours, since it does.

They tell me I will be able to travel soon, but not in time to beat the   
weather in the mountains. I will see you after the pass is clear.   
Give my regards to Mother and my brothers. I will be home in time   
for the spring festival.  
Your son,  
Victor.

Triton looked at the Amazon "He was feverish?"

"The wound became infected." She replied. "But our queen has many skills, and is a good healer." She smiled. "In his fever, he saw all the women tending to him. He thought he had died and passed into paradise. Imagine his disappointment."

She motioned to the packs. "Take these supplies to get you through the mountains." With that, the messenger disappeared into the forest.

Triton motioned for his men to retrieve the supplies, then rode to Lieutenant Julian, handing him the letter. The young man read it quickly. "Victor, just a boy, living with these primitive Amazons." The lieutenant said quietly.

Triton forced a smile. "Yea, but will he be a man when he returns to us in the spring?"

The somber young Lieutenant looked up at the Commander. "IF he returns to us, Father."

II. HOME FRONT

1. THE COURT.

Court life in Calatonia was in upheaval when the small band returned home. In their absence, King Douglas had died of a long, wasting illness. Triton's eldest son, Alexander, had claimed the crown in his father's name. Triton's younger half-brother, Prince Winston, claimed that Triton was dead, and had died before their father. Therefore, he was unable to claim the crown for his line and it should rightfully pass to Winston. If Triton hadn't taken the shortcut through Amazon territory, he would not have had a Kingdom to return to.

None of this mattered to, now Queen, Katrina. Triton had left her baby with savages. Who knew what unspeakable horrors he was suffering. Even Victor's encouraging letter only slightly tempered Katrina's fury.

Not only did Triton have to deal with the daily anger from his wife over the loss of Victor, he had to deal with evicting now, Lord Winston and his heirs from the palace. Since he was now so far down the chain of successorship to the throne, he could no longer claim the title of Prince. Triton's four sons, and two very young grandsons made Winston's chances at the throne nearly impossible.

2. THE MESSENGER.

Dealing with his brother's intrigues, his Queen's hatred and the general low morel in his court made the cold season pass without notice. One day a strangely dressed woman rode up to the gates of Triton's palace and requested an audience with the King. Whom she first referred to as Prince Triton.

The woman was instantly recognized by the King's guard, many of whom had traveled with him to the lands in the south. They didn't recognize her personally, but it was un-mistakable what she was. From the intricately woven braids and feathers in her hair, to the many weapons she carried, to the primitive leather skirt and top she wore under her flowing robe.

Captain Lyons was brought to the woman at the gate. She was tall for a woman, almost as tall as he was. She wore none of the face paint they had grown accustomed to. He was quite sure that this was the woman who had seen them off the day they left the forest.

"What business do you have here?" he asked. "Is it news of Prince Victor?"

"I have news." she stated. "But am charged with delivering it directly to Prince, er, King Triton."

By now a small crowd had formed around the guard house as people gathered to get a glimpse of the fully armed Amazon warrior. A palace guard pushed his way through the crowd to were Lyons was talking the woman.

"The Queen has heard of her arrival." He said to Lyons. "She wants her brought to the great hall immediately."

"I will have to ask you for your weapons." Captain Lyons said to the Amazon. "We can not let an armed stranger near the royal family."

"Understood." the woman replied. She gave them the bow and quiver of arrows that were strapped to her back, the sword that hung at her side, two long daggers that were sheathed in her tall boots, four belt daggers from the back of her belt and one of two small daggers hidden down the front of her top. She also neglected to remember a knife intricately woven into her hair and the garrote wrapped around her stomach that so effectively connected her top to her skirt. Finally she handed them the tall fighting staff she carried. From the way they looked at the last weapon, it was obvious they had not considered it a real threat.

When she was brought before Queen Katrina, the Amazon immediately went to one knee and bowed her head. "My Queen," she said "I bring greetings from the Amazon nation."

"Enough," Katrina said impatiently. "what news do you bring of my son, Victor?"

"I am sorry," the messenger said. "but I have been charged with delivering this message to King Triton only. Since he is the only one I can identify by sight.

Katrina's face flushed red. "King Triton is on an inspection of the outer villages, he may not be back for days." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Please, I beg of you, just tell me if my son lives."

The Amazon looked up at the queen and smiled sweetly. "Prince Victor is fine, and in very good health."

The Queen breathed a deep sigh of relief and tears started to stream down her face. She looked over to her brother, Captain Lyons. "Don't just stand there, send messengers out. Find the King and bring him back here as soon as possible." She then turned to her hand maidens. "Take.." she hesitated, "I did not get your name."

"Ipiphany." the Amazon stated with a smile.

"Take Ipiphany," The Queen continued "and give her proper quarters in my apartments. Draw a bath, and find her something to eat. She must be hungry from her long journey." As women scurried about, the Queen stopped one and added. "Get her a proper meal, for a warrior, none of those delicate things you keep pushing on me."

3. THE MESSAGE.

The next day, Ipiphany was brought back into the great hall. It had been the finest night she had ever had. From soaking in a grand bathtub to sleeping in the great bed. She was not a naturally born Amazon, few were, and she knew what riches and luxuries were. Even peasant orphans knew how to fantasize about being rich.

The King and the Queen sat waiting for their guest. The Amazon immediately dropped to one knee and bowed her head. "King Triton and Queen Katrina, I bring greetings from the Amazon nation."

"Please stand before us." the King said immediately. "And tell us this message you bring."

The warrior immediately stood and looked the couple in the eyes. She turned to the King. "Your Majesty," Ipiphany stated. "My message is simple. Prince Victor will arrive home before the moon is full again." The Queen gasped with delight, and the Amazon continued, "He will be accompanied by a small contingent of Amazons with the hopes of negotiating a relationship between our two peoples."

"That's it?" Triton said. "Woman, you had my Queen nervous beyond all explanation with your secret message."

"My apologies to you, my queen." Ipiphany said sincerely. "But I had given my word of duty to my Queen, my people and Prince Victor that I would deliver my message directly and only to King Triton."

Blinking back a tear of joy, Queen Katrina smiled "I am honored that my youngest son is in the care of such honorable people."

4. HOMECOMING.

Ipiphany had gotten strict instructions from her Queen not to become a spectacle in the royal court. "It is not your job to teach these people about us. Practice your weapons in private, wear your robes in public and wait for us. If it is too difficult to find your privacy, then start back and meet us on the road to Calatonia." The young messenger liked the luxury too much, and found ways to do as she was ordered. Her room was huge, so she cleared it and practiced her skills there. She rode far from the palace to do other, more complex weapons drills. It wasn't long, though, before she was wishing for the quick arrival of her sisters.

Two weeks after Ipiphany's arrival, one of King Triton's scouts came riding hard up to the palace. "They are coming!" he announced. "Prince Victor and EIGHT Amazons will be here within hours!"

It was quickly decided that Ipiphany would join Captain Lyons, Prince Julian, and five other expedition members. They would ride out as honor guards and escort Victor and the Amazon contingent to the palace.

The group arrived at the palace late in the day. The grand hall was filled with dignitaries and family waiting to welcome the wayward Prince home. The King's guard were the first to enter, followed by eight fully armed Amazons. Bows, swords, fighting staffs and other weapons adorned the proud warriors.

The King recognized Ipiphany as one of the eight. "With Ipiphany, there should be nine Amazons." he whispered to his wife.

"Perhaps the messenger miss counted." Prince Alexander said from his father's other side.

Triton looked at his eldest son. "If one of my messengers ever got a detail like that wrong, I'd have him flogged."

The heir to the throne choked back a laugh. He knew his father would never have one of his men flogged, but of course, he would never need to.

Finally Prince Victor entered the Hall. They almost didn't recognize him. When he left, he was still a boy, barely able to fill out his standard issue armor. His face had been round and skin white from the soft life of a sheltered prince.

Now, a man stood before them. Victor wore the same armor he did when last they saw him, but it had been repaired and retailored to properly fit his wide shoulders and thick chest. His face was narrow and tanned dark by the sun. Victor's dark brown hair had been lightened by the sun; it was now shoulder length and was tied back into a tail. Victor was the spitting image of his father from his early days as a great warrior.

"My baby's a man." Queen Katrina exclaimed saddened joy.

"Who's that?" Alexander said to his parents, indicating the young woman walking next to Victor.

She walked close to the young prince, almost touching him. Her hair was braided and woven like the other Amazons, and she carried the same weapons, but her clothes were different. She wore the same style top and skirt, but great care had been taken to decorate the leather with designs and colors to compliment the King's guard designs on Victor's armor.

"That, my son." Triton said. "Is the ninth Amazon. And I'm afraid things are about to get VERY interesting around here."

5. THE NINTH AMAZON.

Prince Victor was beaming. His smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear. He stepped forward and bowed before his parents, and grinned at his older brothers. "Mother, Father." He said. "It is an honor to be greeted so warmly."

"You were lost to us and have come back." The Queen said. "There could be no other reception for a child of mine."

"You look good my son," Triton said "I see a man, were just a few short months ago a boy had stood. Welcome home." He then looked at the young woman who continued to stand proudly next to his son. "It looks like you have an introduction to make, Victor."

Victor's smile broadened even more and he put his hand to the small of the young woman's back, just below her weapons. "This is Terina," he said as introduction. "my wife."

The young Amazon was shorter then Prince Victor, the top of her head didn't reach his shoulder. She had long brown hair decorated with many fine braids woven with strips of leather and bright feathers. The girl's blue green eyes highlighted her narrow face and darkly tanned skinned.

Terina bowed deeply, keeping her eyes on the royal couple. "It is an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you." She said sincerely.

"Your what?" Katrina said through a clenched smile.

"We'll talk about this later." Triton whispered then gripped his Queen's hand and they both stood. He embraced both Victor and Terina.

Victor turned around and held up Terina's hand. The room went wild cheering.

6. FAMILY.

The Royal Family met privately soon after the reception had disbanded from the great hall. By tradition, they met in a small room off the King's business chambers. The King and Queen sat at one end of the room. Also present were Victor's brothers and their wives. No one else, no attendants, scribes, or advisors. This was a family matter and that was all who were invited.

"She is not of royal blood." Triton said, hoping that simple fact would be enough to end the conversation.

"If you look back far enough in any royal family," Victor responded you'll find everybody came from someone 'Not of royal blood'."

His mother sniffed, but his father smiled. They could definitely trace their line back to someone who claimed his throne by force of will, not successorship.

"Look at her." Katrina said. "She's a savage, living in the woods like a barbarian."

"They have a history and traditions that date back long before our kingdom was founded." Victor defended. "They are loyal and honorable, fierce warriors and strong allies."

Julian, Victor's next older bother finally spoke up. He had been at Victor's side when he was shot. "She's the one who shot you."

"What!" the Queen nearly jumped out of her seat.

"I recognized the markings on her arrows." Julian said. "Every warrior's arrows are unique, a signature for their enemies."

Victor was smiling again. "Of course she did, she fell in love with me at first sight from her stand in the trees, and just had to meet me." He grinned smugly at his brothers. The brothers just laughed, their little brother hadn't lost his outrageous sense of humor.

King Triton began to laugh. "It's about time we got some fresh fire in the family. Bring the girl in, the women have a Royal wedding to plan." He turned to his youngest son. "And Victor, it's my guess you have an interesting tale or two to tell your brothers and me about your life with the Amazons and your Amazon wedding."

Terina came in and stood next to Victor, who's broad smile told her of their victory. "If I may," Victor said. "Terina is but a warrior, in training to be a personal guard to the Amazon Queen. She has no experience in helping to plan a state wedding."

"That's okay," Julian's wife said with a great smile "we can take care of everything."

"No." Victor pushed. "If this is going to be a state wedding, then we think the Amazon Queen should be involved in planning it."

Katrina looked at the young girl. "When do you expect your Queen to arrive."

"She's in town now." Terina said. "She didn't want to influence your decision about me. She thought if you knew she came all the way here for the wedding, then you may accept me just to avoid offending her."

"Well, would you send for her?" King Triton asked, "I think it is time we met this elusive leader of yours."

"But father," Victor said "you already have."

7. THE AMAZON QUEEN.

"Fifteen drachmas." the merchant stated.

"Fifteen drachmas!" The woman standing in front of the merchant exclaimed. She was holding up a large piece of finely tanned suede leather. She pushed her reddish blond hair off her shoulders and turned to one of her silent companions. She looked up at the tall young woman wrapped in her simple cloak. "Fifteen drachmas," she whispered "how much is that?"

"Four dinar." the woman responded.

"Fifteen drachmas, for this thing?" she repeated in mock disgust and spread the leather out in front of the merchant. "Look at this, it's got a blemish right in the middle of its largest panel."

"That's why it's only fifteen drachmas." the merchant responded.

"I'll give you, ah, ten drachmas for it." she smiled her best poor peasant girl smile.

"Twelve, no less. It's still a fine piece of leather. Less then that and I'll give it to my wife to make shoes out of."

"Deal." the woman said "I'll give you eleven drachmas."

The Merchant frowned and nodded.

The woman dug into the folds of her long blue skirt and fished out a pouch. She looked in it and frowned. "Oops, I'm out of drachmas."

The man sighed and started gathering up the leather as the woman turned back to her companion. "Do you have any drachmas left?" The woman already had her hand out with the money in it.

"Thanks. Hm, now how much do I owe you, no, never-mind, we'll figure it out later." she paid for the leather and folded it into an already full bag. She wondered off through the market, carrying the bag over her shoulder and leaning on a tall walking stick to help her support the extra weight. Her two companions followed close behind listening as she narrated the wares she wished she had time stop and inspect more closely. "But if we stop and look at everything," she was saying, "we won't have time to find dinner."

The trio ended up at a packed inn with an interesting aroma coming from its kitchen. The leader of the three put her bag and staff by an empty table in the far corner of the inn, one of her companions took a seat at the table, while the other stood against the wall near the main door.

"What is that delicious smell coming from your kitchens?" The leader of the three asked the bartender.

The man smiled with pride. "That, is my wife's fine lamb stew." he replied.

"I'll take 3 portions." the woman said. "And do you have any fresh cider?"

"Lady, we do, but it's very expensive. We have to save the apples through the winter so the cider won't ferment. We supply it for the royal family, it's the Queen's favorite drink. If you want something soft, I've got cold goat's milk."

She turned and discretely gestured to her companion standing near the door then the one sitting at her table. "I'll take one milk, and two waters."

The stew was delicious and the goat's milk refreshing. The three were about to leave when they over-heard a conversation from a nearby table.

"Amazons I tell you." one voice said.

"You mean Prince Victor is marrying an Amazon?" asked another voice. "But I thought they were holding him captive. How could he become involved with savages like that?"

"The gods as my witness." the first voice responded. "My wife works in the palace. She was there when they returned. She said it was magnificent."

"I thought they were just a legend." a third voice stated.

"They're real all right." The second voice replied. "They're just blood thirsty, unsophisticated savages."

"Excuse me." came a woman's voice. The three saw the smiling face of the red headed woman who had been sitting at the table next to them. "I'm sorry I couldn't help overhearing your conversation about the Amazons." She pulled out a chair and sat down at the table with them. "Have any of you ever actually met an Amazon?"

The three working class men just looked at the woman. One of them replied "Of course not, have you?"

She smiled. "Well, you know, I'm a traveling bard, and I've seen and heard a lot of things."

"Well then, tell us a story about the Amazons." another at the table demanded.

8. THE BARD.

"OK.." she had barely said the word when the occupants of the table were turning to other tables and telling them they had a bard who was going share a tale about the Amazons.

Before she knew it, the room was quiet except for the clanging of dishes as people continued to eat and drink. "Well." she began, suddenly caught off guard. "Your right, the Amazons do live in a primitive society, compared to your fine city, but their goals in life are simpler, and steeped in tradition. Their culture dates back hundreds of years to a time when most places looked on women as nothing more then property. They were bought and sold like slaves, nothing more.

"Many of these women were too independent to allow themselves to be treated so poorly, so they escaped and eventually joined together and formed the Amazon nation. Over the years, they have developed their legends and mythos, traditions and laws that have kept them a strong society. Like all societies, they have evolved from one generation to the next. The Amazons that live today are similar but different from the Amazons of even fifty years ago."

The woman looked around. All eyes were on her, with that introduction, what story should she tell. Of course, it should be the one they would least believe. "Did you know," she started. "that the Amazons are so rigid about their traditions that they even accepted a peasant girl from Potadaia as their Queen?" She modestly gestured toward herself. "You see this story is particularly inspirational to someone like myself because the girl who, through a sad twist of fate, became the Queen of the Amazons was also a bard." she smiled. "Well, at the time, lets just say she was a 'want to be' bard."

The woman launched into a story of how the girl and her friend came upon an Amazon hunting party under an archer's attack from an unseen foe. How the girl tried to shield one of the fallen Amazons from a second barrage of arrows with her own body. Then, in her dying breaths, the Amazon warrior passed on her "Right Of Caste" to her would be protector. The warrior, in her final moments, recognized the selfless act and purity of heart the girl had shown in trying to protect a complete stranger.

It turned out the dying Amazon warrior was actually an Amazon Princess, next in line to the throne of the nation. By tradition, an Amazon could pass on her "Right of Caste" or "claim to the throne", to whom ever she wished, and the Nation was bound to recognize it.

"So they just accepted this young peasant girl as their future Queen, no questions asked." one of the listeners asked when the woman had finished.

"Well not exactly, there was a challenge to ritual combat. But tradition allowed the girl to appoint a champion. The champion won and from that day forward the young bard was an amazon princess." the woman smiled "And, is now their Queen."

Someone in the middle of the room began to laugh. "You expect us to believe that the Queen of the Amazons is a bard from Potadia."

"Sir," she replied "I expect you to believe nothing. I was asked tell a story of the Amazons and that is one of my favorites."

The man laughed again, when the door to the inn opened. Framed in the sudden light was a tall woman with a sword hanging to her side, bow and quiver on her back and fighting staff in her had. She looked passed everybody, directly at the bard.

"They have accepted Terina." Ipiphany said over the suddenly quiet inn. "They have sent for you."

The bard jumped to her feet. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. At the same time, the bard's companion sitting at her neighboring table stood and handed the bard her bag. She slung it over her shoulder then turned back just in time to catch her staff.

One of the men sitting at the table the woman had joined spoke up. "You're the Queen of the Amazons?" he asked in disbelief.

A smile crossed the woman's face and she winked at him. "You know, I never could figure a good way to get out of it."

9. THE INVITATION.

Outside the inn, Ipiphany had her tall black horse, along with the ones she had fetched from the stables for her Queen and the Queen's guard.

"Do you have the invitation?" the Queen asked as she exited the inn?

"As you required." Ipiphany replied and handed the woman a small scroll.

She opened it and read the fine script. "Three weeks!" she exclaimed as she signed it and handed it back. "Do you think you can find her in time so she can make it?"

Ipiphany returned the scroll to a pouch sewn into her skirt. "I can deliver it on time." She replied confidently.

"OK, I'll see you back here for the wedding."

10. THE KITCHEN

The Amazons wanted their Queen to have a chance to change into proper attire before meeting the Royal Family. Her peasant bard outfit just wasn't appropriate for an occasion of state. They took her into the palace through the servant's entrance, but lost control of her as soon as she entered the kitchen.

Nobody in the kitchen knew who this woman was with the Amazons. Her faded blue skirt and white blouse off set her red-blond hair. She moved from cook station to cook station, tasting the food and asking about ingredients. Every dish she tasted, she praised and thanked the cooks for their hospitality.

"You there!" came an authoritative voice from across the kitchen. "What are you doing." A large woman approached the stranger.

"Me?" the woman in the blue skirt asked looking up at her challenger, wooden spoon of some sauce half-way to her mouth. "Oh, I'm the Amazon's, ah...., food taster. Yea that's it. Got'ta protect their Queen, you know." She looked up at her companions who had rushed to her side. Both were trying desperately to stifle laughs.

The woman was too insulted to spot the humor. She looked at the two Amazons. "How dare you insult your hosts this way. The King shall hear of this!"

"Come," they said to the 'food taster' "it is time to go." With that they hustled her out of the kitchen.

11. MEETING.

The Royals were gathering in the meeting hall for their introduction to the Amazons' Queen. Julian's wife, Princess Elexis, came in with a strange look on her face. "I've just been to Terina's apartment. There were two new Amazons there, and a strange woman I've never seen before."

"Strange how?" The King asked trying not to show a suspicious grin.

"Well, she was dressed like a peasant, and was fluttering around the room like she owned it." the woman looked at the rest of her family. "She had a bag of stuff she was showing to the Amazons. I guess she just went shopping."

King Triton started laughing, he couldn't help with his daughter's final, irrelevant observation. "Tell me, dear, did she have red hair?"

"It was more blond then red." the woman replied not knowing what was so funny. "With some gray in it."

"Marie, the kitchen matron, has reported a great insult from the Amazons." the King said trying to sound serious. "She said they have brought in a food taster to protect their Queen."

"Well! I've never heard of such a thing." Katrina exclaimed. "I knew these women would be trouble."

"My dears." Triton said soothingly "I believe Elexis and our kitchen matron have met the same person."

"Who?" Elexis and Katrina said at the same time.

Triton motioned the women to lean toward him and said very softly "Why, their Queen."

"Their Queen is a peasant food taster?!" Elexis exclaimed

The court guard appeared, ending the conversation and initiating the meeting. It was a semi-informal meeting, with just King's advisors, main guard and family. After the guard and advisors entered, Prince Victor and Terina walked in together. They both wore the same outfits they wore at their original reception, this time, however, Terina only carried her sword.

The Amazons were next, wearing the same leather outfits they had worn at the reception. But unlike Terina, they where fully armed. To all but the Amazons, the carrying of weapons was ceremonial. To the Amazons, they were presenting their Queen to a strange court and were ready to defend her if the need arose.

Finally, three women appeared, and approached the Royal family. The shorter of the three led with the other two a step behind and side by side. The two were obviously body guards. All three wore elaborate masks shaped like bird's heads, the guards' were dark and sinister looking while the leader's was bright and authoritative. The body guards carried no weapons except fighting staffs.

As they approached, Prince Victor stepped forward and said. "King Triton, Queen Katrina, honored family, I present Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons."

Gabrielle stepped forward and bowed deeply, like Terina had done before her, never taking her eyes off the King. She straightened up and removed her mask allowing her long reddish blond hair to fall about her shoulders. "Greetings Queen Katrina." she said first then turned to the King. "King Triton, I am glad we could meet again under much pleasanter circumstances."

"So am I." the King replied.

"Gabrielle," Queen Katrina spoke up. "I hear you've been in our kingdom for a few days now, how do you like it?"

A smile lit Gabrielle's face. "It is wonderful. I've gotten so much shopping done. I just have to get used to the exchange rate, it makes bartering a little difficult at times."

The word shopping seemed to wake up Elexis "I know some of the best gold suques. Perhaps we could look for something for the wedding?"

Katrina glared at her daughter, then looked back to Gabrielle. "I was curious, why have you taken such an interest in this girl's wedding."

"She's my daughter." the Amazon declared proudly.

"So she's going to be Queen one day?" Katrina asked with a sudden smile. "Or does she have older sisters?"

"Oh, no." Gabrielle replied. "I chose my heir long before I adopted Terina, or even became Queen myself. But that's a whole different story."

King Triton finally spoke up. "It will be an honor to welcome your daughter to my family and call her my own." he proclaimed.

Gabrielle bowed slightly and said "It too will be an honor to welcome you and your family as a family of the Amazon Nation."

With that, the formalities of the first meeting were over and the party retired to a private banquette hall for a formal, informal dinner.

III. JUDGMENTS.

1. THE GUEST.

During the weeks that followed, the Amazons took up residence in and around the castle. Queen Gabrielle was given the apartment originally given to Ipiphany. The messenger had never returned, but Gabrielle knew her journey would be a long one. Several training areas were set aside for the Amazons to practice so as not to draw too much of a crowd from the castle guard, the regular army or the civilian population.

Differences of opinion soon started to erupt between the Princesses and the Amazon Queen. Gabrielle thought it essential to dress Terina in a gown and accessories bought locally from the many merchants in town. The Princesses insisted in having the finest clothes and adornments imported from far away countries. In the end, since it was her daughter and the Amazon Queen was "absolutely the most stubborn woman any of them had ever met", Gabrielle won.

The wedding was just days away when a disturbance arose at the palace gates. Captain Lyons was the first official to reach the gate. His stomach jumped to his throat when he came face to face with the Queen of Catatona and eight of her guard.

Catatona was the other half of what was once a much larger country. Calatonia and Catatona were the two provinces of a country now split by a hundred year truce that had ended the fighting, not the war.

Since the arrival of this Queen, Catatona had been steadily reshaping its army into a powerful force. Her influence on Catatona had been a major reason for the heir to the throne of Calatonia to take his year long journey to the south to make allies of his distant neighbors. If war were to ever resume, already established trade agreements could become very useful. Now, the short cut through Amazon territory would be invaluable. Was the Queen of Catatona here to stop the wedding? There was no way that could be allowed.

Lyons had never actually seen this woman before, but the descriptions made her unmistakable. She sat tall on her pale horse, wide shoulders, dressed all in black with a great sword strapped to her back. She had long, raven black hair sprinkled with gray. But the two features that identified her beyond a doubt were her ice blue eyes and a thin scar that ran up the side of her face and ended with a shock of pure white hair that swept back from her right temple.

"Well, little man." she said quietly to Lyons "are you going to have me announced or not?"

She handed him a scroll he recognized. It was an invitation to the wedding. He opened the document to see who it was originally intended for and who had issued it. To his dismay, it was addressed very formally to the Queen of Catatona and was signed very simply and informally by Gabrielle.

The scroll was handed to a courier and sent to the King. Lyons signaled for stable hands to collect the mounts, but not one of her guard had moved. The Queen swung around and looked at her troops. "Where is she?" The woman asked her captain.

He looked around too, and talked to his lieutenant. Then reported. "She is with the Amazon."

"Fetch her."

The Queen of Catatona watched the lieutenant pull his horse out of formation and head toward the back of the palace. No one moved, or even talked. The remaining seven sat stiffly, surveying the grounds while the Queen leaned forward, petting and cooing to her horse.

Finally, the lieutenant returned riding with a teenage girl who sat on spirited brown horse. The girl looked no more then fifteen summers, she had long brown hair and mother's ice blue eyes.

"Did you see Ipiphany off okay." The Queen asked softly as the girl rode up.

"Yes." the girl returned with a smile. "The others were so glad to see her, but I didn't recognize anyone."

"That's okay, it's been an awfully long time." The Queen sat up straight and turned her horse toward her troops, all softness gone from her face. She raised a hand, then dropped it. The eight man guard dismounted as one. She spoke to her captain. "I will not need you here." she said. "All are off duty until after the wedding."

"But Ma'am." the Captain began "This is..."

A glare from the woman shut him up. "All rules of behavior apply, any infractions will be dealt with severely."

The man snapped a hand to his chest in a sharp salute. "Understood."

The woman dropped from her horse and held out her hand for the girl to join her. The two faced Captain Lyons. "My men will require quarters, I would suggest separated from your own, we don't need any misunderstandings to ruin this wonderful event."

"It will be taken care of." Lyons said and signaled to one of his lieutenants. Turning back to the woman he said "Ma'am, I apologize for the delay while preparations are made for you. We were not informed that you had been invited to the ceremony."

A genuine smile crossed the woman's face. "Just like Gabrielle." she laughed. "Take care of all the little details and forget a major one."

2. THE MEETING.

King Triton was about to request the Amazon Queen's presence when he saw her rushing down the corridor with three guard on her heals. Three?

"Queen Gabrielle." he called out just loud enough for the woman to hear. She immediately turned and entered his office.

Gabrielle approached him, while her guard took places along the wall, on either side of the door. Triton immediately knew why there were three, Ipiphany had returned. Now it made sense, the Amazon messenger had been sent to deliver the invitation to the Queen of Catatona. But why, what business did these Amazons have with the Queen of Catatona. A thought reoccurred to him. 'She was an Amazon.' Not possible, she was nothing like these women, steeped in their traditions, essentially shunning the outside world. What then?

The scroll was held out for Gabrielle to inspect. "Did you send this?"

"Of course I did." Gabrielle returned with a bright smile, "That's where I'm going now."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you invite one or my greatest enemies to this wedding?" Triton spoke softly, without emotion, he just wanted to know. There was nothing he could do about it now.

Gabrielle walked around the table and sat down next to him. "Do you know her daughter's name?" she asked the King.

He contemplated. "I believe it is Ella?"

"Short for.."

"Gabrielle." he finished. He hung his head. This could not be good. What kind of influence did Catatona have with the Amazon nation.

"Listen." Gabrielle said trying to smooth things over. "I really didn't know there was this kind of tension between your two countries when I invited her. It's been ten years since I've seen or heard from her. I took the opportunity for a reunion with my old and dearest friend."

The presence of the Queen of Catatona just emphasized the need for this union with the Amazons. "Very well, but we do this properly. We are receiving a head of state. I will make arrangements and we will greet her in front of the great hall."

It took nearly twenty minutes for the King's men to round up the proper dignitaries to greet the visiting Queen.(Record time by court standards.)

When word got out that the King planned an official greeting for the Queen of Catatona, her guard were called back to duty to escort her to the meeting. It was a loosely formal occasion, King Triton and his guard, were joined by Queen Gabrielle and the Amazons, the King's advisors and a few others were all part of the official delegation. They met the Queen of Catatona in the court yard outside the Great Hall.

The woman marched in at the head of her guard, a young teenage girl at her side. It was a formidable showing, causing quite a stir in the palace. Most knew the woman by reputation only, and only one or two besides the Amazons had ever seen her before.

Gabrielle examined her old friend, fighting the urge to rush to her. She looked good, her shoulders appeared wider then ever, her hair was showing gray, and the white streak had become very pronounced. The incident when she picked up that scar flashed through Gabrielle's mind, but was immediately pushed away. The woman wore thick robes against the north's cold spring air. Gone was her trade mark dark brown leather and bronze armor. She was no longer a rogue warrior, but a Warrior Queen and had to dress appropriately.

Ella had grown into a fine young woman, she had her mother's eyes and height. The beauty was all there, and just starting to blossom.

The Catatonan Queen stepped forward. "Your Majesty," She said to Triton. "I bring greetings from the people of Catatona and our best wishes for a long and happy union of your family with the Amazon Nation."

An ability to read people was something Triton had always taken pride in. The woman now had him puzzled, from all he could tell, she was being sincere and honest. Could she possibly be happy about this union. Surely she knew of this passage through the Amazon territory, and could see the strategic importance of the treaties he had negotiated.

One of the Catatonan guards had approached carrying a large, ornate, flat wooden box. Triton watched the Amazons as the woman turned toward them. To a person, they all looked thrilled to see her. The happiest looked to be Queen Gabrielle, pure joy radiated from the woman's face.

"Gabrielle." The woman said to the Amazon "It's been an awfully long time, my friend."

"Too long." was Gabrielle's simple reply.

"Congratulations, Terina has found a fine husband."

"Yes, she has."

The two women's eyes locked for an instant. 'There seems to be so much more that needs said'. Triton thought to himself. 'What kind of history do these two women have together?'

Finally, the Catatonan turned to Prince Victor and Terina. Her man opened the box so they could see its contents. Two matching swords filled the box. Their dual edges dazzled in the sunlight, fine intricate designs on the blades caught the eye.

"My wedding gift to you." she said. "The finest blades any craftsman has ever produced in Catatona."

Terina's eyes lit up in delight while Victor looked confused. A pair of swords was not a traditional or even a considered gift for a Calatonian wedding.

"Their wonderful!" the young Amazon exclaimed. "Oh, thank you."

"I'm sorry I missed your Amazon wedding, they would have been much more appropriate then." She turned back to her host. "I was told my chambers were being made available."

Gabrielle spoke up. "If I may, your chambers are next to mine and Ella's across the hall." She turned to the King. "We would be honored to escort her to her rooms."

This new development caught the King off guard, the Amazons were living in Queen Katrina's wing of the palace, she couldn't know of this yet. "Very good." he said. He signaled for some of his guards to accompany them. As they left, he sent for Queen Katrina. She would not be happy.

3. CHAMBERS.

"She did what!!" Katrina yelled at the King. "And you let her!"

"It was announced before I was made aware of their plans."

"That little savage had us fooled all the time." Katrina growled. "The Amazons are in league with Catatona."

"It's not that way, my dear." Triton said firmly. "The two women are old friends from long before either of them ever heard of Catatona."

"So they have their own agendas. What kind of treachery are these two women planning against us?"

"Stop it." Triton ordered. "The Catatonan Queen has old ties to the Amazons, they are non-political from years ago. We will continue to treat all of our guests as honored friends."

"Well, I'm going to move my chambers into your wing until after the wedding."

"You will do no such thing." Triton replied. "You may, of course, spend the nights. But you will continue to conduct all of your business as usual. I will not have you insult either of these two women."

Katrina stormed out of the room.

4. REUNION.

Gabrielle led the way into the chambers, leaving Triton's guards in the hall. The Amazons suddenly surrounded their old friend, hugging her and embracing Ella.

Finally Gabrielle pushed the others aside and was able to talk. "Xena," she started. "It's been so long."

The black haired warrior smiled. "Yes it has, we can't allow ourselves to be apart for that long again."

The two spoke for awhile, recalling their last parting, after Xena had brought the young Ella to meet the tribe. "There's one thing I've been wondering though." Gabrielle finally said. "Through out that whole greeting ceremony, not one person said your name. Why is that?"

Xena smiled. "Most don't know it."

"What?"

"It's a very old Catatonan custom, they want their people to follow the King or Queen, not the person. So when I married the King of Catatona, I became the Queen of Catatona. It suited me just fine though. It's made those pesky stories about my colorful past a lot less likely to taint the royal house."

Gabrielle grinned. "You mean they don't know anything about you? How could that be?"

"Oh, I didn't say that. But without the general population knowing or constantly hearing my name, the rumors don't hold as much water. Besides, even those who hear the stories, mostly hear our stories. They were the only ones written down. The earlier stuff is all just word of mouth, they tell tales of such a different person that nobody would believe it is the same one. Besides," Xena whispered. "they would never believe the truth. Even the tales of the old Xena have to be watered down to make them believable. People just can't believe anybody could have been like that."

"I never thought you would hide from your past."

"I didn't plan it that way, but when Ella came along and I became more involved with keeping my family intact, it helped." Xena looked around. "Come, there is more important matters we must discuss, but not here."

"What do you have to say that you can't say in front of my people?"

Xena leaned forward and brushed Gabrielle's hair from the side of her face then whispered. "It's not the Amazons. The walls have ears and we need privacy."

5. AUDITION.

"But Ma'am" The Captain of the Catatonan Guard was saying. "Duty demands that at least I accompany you when traveling."

The Queen of Catatona glared at her Captain. "Which syllable did you not understand?"

The man stuttered but didn't say anything.

She spoke again trying to placate him. "The Amazon Queen's guard are sufficient for the short ride we are taking."

Gabrielle, her two personal guards and Ipiphany were already mounted and waiting for Xena to deal with her loyal captain.

"No offense, but if you run into trouble you can't handle, you really should have trained guards with you, not these skinny women."

It was all Xena could do not to laugh aloud, she turned toward Gabrielle and smiled. "Perhaps one of your skinny women would care to audition for my fine captain." she looked at Ipiphany. "How about the messenger?"

"No, not Ipiphany." Gabrielle replied and motioned to one of her guards. The woman immediately jumped to the ground. The only weapons Gabrielle's personal guards ever carried were their long fighting staffs. Their swords and bows were packed on their saddles. "Have you trained your men to use staffs?"

"My men are proficient with all weapons." the Queen of Catatona declared.

The captain smiled and picked a staff for himself. The group moved out of the stable and into the exercise yard.

The Amazon stretched with her staff for a second and spun it around to loosen up. A ritual repeated by the Catatonan. The two faced each other, the man trying to look mean, the woman stone faced. He made the first move, a simple swing to test her reflexes. She ducked, then attacked with such fury that he couldn't even think about his next move. All he could do was block her swings or backup and duck to avoid getting hit. A smile played across the Amazon's face with every step of ground he gave up. Finally his staff was forced from his hands and went flying across the compound. With a yell the Amazon thrust her staff directly at his face. The strike stopped a hair's width from the bridge of his nose. A killing blow if she had followed through.

The Queen of Catatona rode her pale horse up to her Captain. "Never underestimate the skill of an unknown opponent." She advised. The tone to her voice sent a chill down his spine. She hadn't been able to do that to him in years.

6. THE RIDE.

Five women rode away from the palace. Xena and Gabrielle in front with the three Amazons trailing at a respectful distance. Finally Xena signaled them to stop and turned to face Gabrielle. The other three maintained their distance.

"Just curious." Xena started out. "Why didn't you want Ipiphany to spar with my man?"

Gabrielle's horse danced around a bit as she considered her answer. "She's my messenger." she replied, "She's not allowed to spar but with a select few; even then, only if they wear protection."

A smile crossed Xena's lips. "So, is she an assassin who's a messenger, or a messenger who's an assassin?"

Some of the color drained from Gabrielle's face. "She is not an assassin. You know I wouldn't engage in, or condone that kind of activity."

It was hard for Xena not to laugh at what she saw as her friend's lies. "Come now, I know an assassin when I see one. Assassins have been political tools since politics were invented."

"Ipiphany has been trained to get her message through. She's been trained by everybody I could think of, from Ioulus to Autolycus and others."

"And an assassin's skills can help get her through enemy lines at night." Xena finished her own train of thought. "My friend, sometimes you surprise even me."

"Last year." Gabrielle seemed to need to offer further explanation. "She was sparring with one of our senior warriors and the warrior was injured." A sad look crossed Gabrielle's face. "She died the next day."

"The skills of a good assassin make her quick and deadly." Xena stated, continuing to goad her friend. "A long fight, or a living opponent are both to be avoided."

"She's a messenger." Gabrielle insisted. "To get the message through, she needs to stay alive."

"What ever you say, my friend." Xena looked around the great fields they had stopped on. "I have other more important things to tell you." Her eyes stopped on a lone figure sitting on a distant rise. She stared at him long enough so he knew he'd been spotted.

"Who.." Gabrielle started to ask.

Xena grinned. "The Captain of my guard. He knows his duty well."

7. PROBLEMS.

Xena swung around so she was beside Gabrielle, and both of their backs were to their shadow. "Did you know that this wedding of yours has these two countries closer to war then they have been for nearly a hundred years?"

The Amazon Queen was without words for the first time in a very long time. "What are you talking about." she finally pushed out after closing her dropped jaw.

It didn't take long for Xena to point out the strategic importance of the route through Amazon territory.

"So Triton's whole mission was to form allies against Catatona?" Gabrielle asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. All I do know is that established trading partners are more likely to be allies, or at least suppliers during a conflict. A war can be very lucrative to those who provide provisions."

"Argh!!" Gabrielle screamed, causing the three Amazons to push forward a bit. "I can't believe he played me for a fool like that."

"Relax, I really don't think this whole wedding is the culmination of an ingenious deception. Everything just fell into place to Triton's favor. Sometimes the Fates just weave their threads to have things turn out a certain way."

"I'd never let Amazon territory be crossed to take supplies to help a war effort." Gabrielle turned and looked at her companions. "Besides, there's some things I can't control. The council would never permit it."

"What about Terina being in the middle of it. Would you allow supplies through to help her?"

"I'd recall her first."

"How? Once war erupts, a country's borders become very tight, and dangerous. They wouldn't just let her leave, a royal princess, now considered a daughter of the royal family, and a pawn to a strategic supply route."

"I'd send..." Gabrielle stopped and her face flushed.

"You'd send Ipiphany." Xena's wicked smile flashed across her face. "Your 'messenger' is a lot better then you want to admit. Did she tell you how she got the invitation to me?"

Gabrielle looked at her friend and shook her head.

"She crossed our border, entered the city and the palace, stabled her horse in the royal stables, entered the palace and waited for me in my chambers without ANYBODY seeing her."

A smile crossed Gabrielle's lips and she looked back at the young woman doing her best to keep her spirited stallion to stand still.

"You know, the only thing that kept me from killing her the second I entered my chambers was that I didn't want to kill anybody that good without talking to them first. Once I realized who she was, I was glad I controlled myself."

"Why would she take such a chance?" Gabrielle thought aloud.

"It was a challenge. Once she saw how tight our security is she had to test it. It's a way to keep her skills sharp."

"But her job is to get the message through. If she gets herself killed taking needless chances then she failed."

"My dear friend, you are truly a real leader."

Gabrielle turned from her friend's gaze. "There's more, isn't there?"

"The problems in Catatona are a lot deeper then concern about the Amazon trade route." Xena finally continued. "King Riduron died last year."

Xena saw a conciliatory look come over her friend's face. She held up her hand. "Don't worry," Xena replied. "I'm OK with it now. We need to concentrate on this matter."

Gabrielle nodded, trying not to show a tear of compassion that was running down her face.

"Anyway," Xena continued "my step-son, Prince Orian, will come of age in a few months. Once that happens, there could be civil war." Xena sighed at the admission and shifted her stance.

"By the gods, Xena what is going on?"

"I have the throne only until the proper heir comes of age, then it's theirs. Orian is surrounded by the King's advisors, and ones from his mother's side of the family. Their feelings towards me are mixed; I've given them the strong army they want, but many are loyal to me. If Orian takes the throne and casts me out of the palace, it will tear his infrastructure apart. But that is exactly what he plans to do. Orian hates me, he sees me as a threat. Ella is the next in line if something happens to him before he sires any children. He's afraid I may hasten his trip down the Styx to grab the throne for Ella."

"How does this wedding fit in?"

"Some of the King's oldest advisors know that turning on me would split their country apart. For some reason, those people love their tough, no-nonsense Warrior Queen. I've made them strong and proud; they're seeing prosperity they haven't seen in a long time.

"What I've been able to piece together is that they're trying to use this wedding to re-ignite the war with Calatonia. If they're able to get the country united in battle, then I can be martyred without an uprising."

"How do they plan to do that." Gabrielle asked still trying to grasp the complexity of these politics.

"I don't know, I think you actually scuttled their plans by inviting me. By coming here and endorsing this relationship, I'm telling my people that they have nothing to fear from Calatonia's alliance with the Amazons."

"I had no idea things were this complex." Gabrielle whispered.

"There's one more thing I want to ask of you." Xena finally said.

"Anything."

"When you leave after the wedding, I want you to take Ella with you."

"Why?" Gabrielle asked with astonishment.

"I need her protected, and I want her to learn your ways."

"You want her to become an Amazon?"

"No." Xena replied and looked deeply at her dearest friend. "I want her to learn YOUR ways."

A new tear ran down the Amazon Queen's face. "Of course, you know you can depend on me."

Xena turned away, "Let's finish this ride, it's too beautiful a day to sit here gossiping."

8. THE WEDDING.

The wedding was unlike anything ever seen in Calatonia. The Amazon influence permeated everything. As was tradition, the groom's sisters, in this case his brother's wives, stood as attendants to the Bride. With them stood three Amazons, including Terina's adopted sister, Ipiphany.

By Calatonian tradition, the bride's attendants dressed in her native dress. This gave the brothers of the groom great delight not only to see their wives dress in Amazon leathers, but wear the ceremonial face and body paint. The final touch, was all six women were armed to the teeth. By the time they were dressed, the royal wives had no idea how many weapons were tied, hidden, and woven on to their persons.

Since the bride didn't have any brothers or male relatives to stand with the groom, they used three of the King's guard who had been on the expedition to the south. Normally, the groom's men would wear clothes suitable for a fancy state function. But in this case, they wore the dress uniforms of the King's Guard. This was still appropriate, since all brother's had served time in the guard and still held rank in it.

Even before anybody saw the bride, she was a hit. Word had gotten out that the Queen of the Amazons had personally bought the material and accessories for the gown from the local merchants. Nobody actually recalled selling anything to the Amazon Queen, they would remember that. Except one leather merchant, he swore she bought his finest piece of suede leather.

Terina did not dress in her traditional Amazon garb, she wore a long gown made of material Gabrielle and the Elexis had bought from local merchants. It was turquoise colored with gold accents and multi color scarves around her waist. Over all, a very stunning outfit.

There were two Amazon touches, one the gathering could see, the other they couldn't. Most obvious was the great sword that hung at her side, a direct match for the one worn by the groom. It was widely known that these swords were a gift from the Queen of Catatona. Many people thought this was a sign of warming relations between the two countries and welcomed the chance for peace. The other Amazon touch that most did not notice, where the beautiful, high suede boots the bride proudly wore, a gift made by the bride's mother.

After the wedding, two events were held. A great banquet for the royal family and invited guests, and an open festival for everyone else. When the banquet turned into a wild celebration in its own right, the three King's Guard who were groom's men along with the three Amazons, apprehended the new couple and spirited them away.

It was a Calatonian tradition for the Groom's men to escort him and his bride to a remote palace to spend their first week together in privacy. Of course the Amazons loved the idea and insisted on joining the honor guard to escort the new couple to the western palace. Nobody ever considered denying the Amazons the right to join the honor guard.

**Continued In Book 2: SEARCHERS.**  



	2. Book 2 Searchers

PATHS ONCE TAKEN (BOOK 2: SEARCHERS)

by OldScout

IV. BETRAYAL.

1. RETURN OF THE MESSENGER.

Late the second morning after the wedding party left, Ipiphany returned half conscious from exhaustion. Her stallion fell dead as she reigned it to a stop in the Palace court yard. The woman was covered with cuts and bruises, her hair and body were matted with blood and mud. Every weapon the woman carried was gone. All that remained was the garrote. One end of the long knotted rope was wrapped tightly around her right hand, the rest just trailed out behind her.

Before Ipiphany could be revived, an expedition was already being formed to find the wedding party. Xena and Gabrielle took the girl into the palace guard's infirmary and were able to revive her. She had no sever injuries, except exhaustion. The story she was able to relate came out single syllables at a time.

The wedding party had actually left the celebration while the sun still shone in the western sky. So they were able to ride steadily for several hours, trying to out run the approaching darkness. They made a fast camp once they couldn't ride any more, then broke as soon as the sun lit the eastern horizon. The bridal couple were not meant to have their privacy until they got to the western palace. They continued to ride hard for most of the day. It had become a game, the Amazons and the King's Guard racing after the Royal couple.

As the evening sun starting shining in their faces, they became aware of people in the woods around them. At first they thought they were just passersby, but it was soon clear the wedding party was being shadowed.

After about ten minutes, the first attack happened. Two soldiers came charging out of the light cover of the woods. They rode silently directly at the party. They weren't even sure they were being attacked until at the last moment when the men drew their swords. These two brutes were dealt with quickly by the King's guard, but just as that altercation occurred, two more charged out of the woods. This time they just took swings at the guard and the Amazons then rode back into the woods.

This was a well planned and organized attack. Soldiers circled in the woods all around them and would occasionally rush in and attack the group. The Amazons' bows quickly made them back off to a greater distance, but they still came in for sporadic attacks. The attackers were extremely out matched by both the King's Guard and the Amazons, but they kept coming in. Sometimes they'd get caught in a real fight, but usually, they'd just try to hit and run. Their tactics quickly made it evident that they wanted the royal couple alive. They would never attack either of them.

The wedding party made a plan. They discovered they could choose their direction as long as they could shoot on the run and didn't run out of arrows. These troops always stayed just out of arrow range. The party turned south and started to circle back to the Palace. The terrain to the south, however, would make it a longer journey home.

Once it was dark, they sent for help. Ipiphany broke through the attacker's lines and rode directly to the palace. She made it, but had to leave a trail of bodies behind her.

Captain Lyons leaned toward the Amazon and asked if she recognized the men or their armor.

The woman looked around and pointed to the Queen of Catatona's Guard. "Their armor looked like that, but wasn't as well kept."

2. MAPS AND DECISIONS.

Xena looked at her men and counted only seven. "Where's your captain?" She demanded of a lieutenant.

He gulped, she had never actually spoken directly to him before. "Ah, my Queen." he stuttered. "The Captain was not in his quarters at first light. We have not seen him yet today."

"Take me to his quarters." The Queen of Catatona demanded. She was escorted to a stable size room with a bunk, table and chair in it. The man's bedroll was there, but nothing else. All of his gear was gone.

The Queen of Catatona examined the room briefly then turned to the lieutenant. "The Captain has deserted. Possibly he is behind the betrayal. If he is seen again, bring him directly to me. You are now Captain. Have your men prepare to join the expedition and have my horse readied." Her long black robes flared out around her as she turned and left the room.

A decision had to be made, follow Ipiphany's direct route back to the palace, or predict the party's southern route and try to meet them. Xena and Gabrielle met King Triton and Captain Lyons in the palace map room.

They spread out a map of the kingdom and Xena said "Show me where this western palace is."

Lyons was looking suspiciously at the Queen of Catatona. "Sir, what if this is a trick for her to learn our troop placements. How do we know we can trust her?"

Xena set her coldest stare on Lyons. "Because, little man, if I wanted these two countries, I would have taken them years ago. Don't you realize that I am the only person that stands between you and war with Catatona."

Lyons felt sweat break out on his forehead, then broke the stare and turned away from the Queen.

"Xena, we don't have time for this." Gabrielle said, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We've got people dying out there."

The two men looked at the Amazon in disbelief, somebody had actually said the Queen of Catatona's name aloud and to her face.

To the men's astonishment, the Catatonan Queen relaxed just slightly. "Captain, we have work to do. This is no time for ungrounded suspicions." The King ordered as he turned back to the map. The King pointed to a village to the west. The western palace is here, it is more of a summer cottage."

Xena looked at the map. "Oh yes, I am familiar with the area." She pointed to the south. "Rough terrain and thick forests, that is definitely where the Amazons would head. They don't like fighting in the open."

It was finally decided that with the amount of time the wedding party had been heading south, it would still be quicker to follow them then to try to head them off. At the same time, they hoped to find who ever was responsible for this attack.

"I have a question." Xena said before they left the room. She pointed at the western province. "Who is in charge of security in this area? How did such a large force get such easy access? And How did they know where and when to find Victor and Terina?"

Triton saw Lyons suspicions raise again from the Queen's questions, so he replied before Lyons could. "My brother, Lord Winston, is in charge of the forces that protect the region. The western palace is in his custody, though he resides in his own Keep."

Images flashed through Xena's mind as she tried to place this Lord Winston. "Do you have a portrait of your brother?" she finally asked the King."

The four soon found themselves in the Royal family's private living quarters. One wall was a gallery of portraits of the Royal family. One had already been added of Victor and Terina together. None of them had names attached, by tradition, captions were on the back of the portrait. Xena immediately picked out Winston's picture.

"I've seen this man before." She said looking at the large painting.

"Not possible, he didn't come to the wedding." Lyons replied.

"No." Xena explained. "I saw him in Catatona, just a few weeks ago. He was coming out of Prince Orian's chambers with some of the boy's advisors. I didn't recognize him, so I followed them until I got a good look at him and heard his name."

"Argh!" Lyons screamed. The red of anger filling his face. He swung about and headed out of the room.

"The little man should learn to control his temper." The Queen of Catatona observed to the King of Calatonia.

"Come, we have work to do." was the King's only reply.

Gabrielle held Xena back a step and asked. "Why do you keep calling Captain Lyons 'Little Man'? He's actually taller then you are."

A smile crossed the warrior's lips. "I could see how it bugged him when I called him that the other day. If I can get under his skin, I won't have to worry about being imposing toward his men."

"Why not the King?" Gabrielle asked in disbelief of her friend's explanation. "You'd have the whole country responding to you if you got to him."

Xena put an arm around her friend and pushed her toward the door. "You've already done that, my friend. The King of Calatonia doesn't need both of us to emasculate him."

3. THE EXPEDITION.

Before they left, Xena met with Gabrielle, Ella and the remaining Amazons. She arranged for Ipiphany and one of the Amazon warriors, Serena, to take Ella back to Amazon territory. The rest would join them on the expedition.

It was a mixed group that set out after the wedding party and their attackers. Xena and her seven remaining guard, Gabrielle with her two guards and four remaining warriors, and Captain Lyons with forty of the King's Guard. Prince Julian rode as Lyons's second in command.

Before they even started out, there were problems. Gabrielle immediately deferred to the Queen of Catatona as the leader of the party, but Captain Lyons saw it otherwise.

"I am not going to have the Queen of Catatona commanding my troops. We are quite capable of handling these matters internally without her, or her guard's help."

King Triton tried to put an end to the problem diplomatically. "Surely you can work together," He said to Xena. "you are, after all, a foreign army. I don't expect you would allow Captain Lyons to command an expedition on your soil, would you?"

The Queen of Catatona smiled at her host. "I'm just here to help retrieve my friend's daughter and try to avoid a war between our countries. Debating a chain of command is wasting our precious time." Xena turned and signaled her troops; she, her guards, and the Amazons rode off, leaving Captain Lyons and his men still preparing their mounts.

4. FLIGHT.

It was going to be a long night. Ipiphany had left as soon as it was dark enough to give her cover. The rest kept riding, with the Amazons leading the way. They didn't see their pursuers anymore, but knew they were there. After another hour, the party stopped to discuss a plan.

The eldest of the two remaining Amazons was first to speak. She looked at Victor, Terina and the King's Guard. "This is a valley, and the only way to follow us. You five continue on, we'll wait for them here."

"No way." Victor commanded. "We stick together, I'm not letting us get separated."

"As a group, we're a big target." she replied. "If we split up, we can slow them down, or at least split them up."

"There's strength in numbers." Victor said. "We need every sword."

"Five or seven, it's not going to make a difference against a force like this. We can slow them down and buy you time." She turned to Terina. "Tell him, we know how to work in this terrain."

The young bride rode her horse along side her friend and hugged her. "Good luck, my friend." She whispered. "I'll see you back at the palace."

"Yes, we'll have our mid day meal together tomorrow."

Terina looked at her husband. "Let's go." she kicked her horse and galloped into the darkness.

The men had no choice. They followed, leaving the two Amazons behind. The two warriors jumped from their horses and chased them away. They had preparations to make.

The remaining five couldn't ride very swiftly through the unfamiliar woods in the darkness, but Terina had an uncanny sense of direction that kept them heading south. They continued on for several hours, then decided to wait for first light. They had come to a clearing that seemed to be the end of the woods so they waited in the tree line for dawn.

It was the end of the forest. They had been in a valley between two tall hills, now they stood to the edge of a great field that stretched down to a creek that headed south. The cliffs edging the creek were too tall to get the horses over.

"I know where we are." Victor said quietly. "There's a crossing not far to the east. After that, a clear open road to a village, we could be there by noon, if we ride hard."

The five started off at a fast ride toward the creek. They hadn't gotten a quarter of the way across when a yell came from the woods behind them. A score or more of soldiers appeared from the woods to the west of where the five had been.

"It's a trap." Terina yelled and kicked her horse to a run.

Just as they could see the crossing, a group of men rode up it from the creek. "How many arrows do you have left?" Victor called to his wife.

She had tucked the reigns into her belt and was notching an arrow. Another kick to her horse, surged her ahead of the others and she let the missile go. The closest rider coming from the creek flew from his mount. "Five." Terina yelled back and notched another.

The men were unable to keep up with the Amazon. She was headed directly at fifteen armed men, with only five arrows, and a sword she had never used before. She released another arrow, reducing the count by one more. When the woman rode into the group, she knew they would be trying to knock her from her mount, not kill her, so she just ducked. Terina gripped the bow, jumped out of the saddle, and slid down the side of the horse. Two men fell from their horses reaching for the woman who suddenly wasn't there.

Terina regained her seat just as the her horse emerged from the pack. She immediately turned in her saddle, releasing another arrow and taking down another attacker. The Amazon's passage confused the group long enough to allow Victor and his guard to hit them full force.

They had almost cut their way through when Victor's horse took a hit and fell. The prince was suddenly on his feet, surrounded by horse bound attackers. Terina quickly released her remaining arrows and rode back into the battle. The quarters were too tight, she couldn't get Victor into the saddle behind hind her. Someone struck Terina's horse, the horse fell causing her to join Victor on the ground.

Seeing the newly weds on the ground, the prince's guard immediately surrounded them, shielding them with their horses. It wasn't long before the three remaining guard were cut down, leaving the prince and princess standing back to back. The attackers pulled back and circled them. Twenty five remained from the two groups who had sprung the trap on them.

Finally, a man with better kept armor, and a finer horse then the others rode out of the circle and approached the royal couple. "Come your highnesses." he said. "We do not have time for this stand off. Don't waste your strength on fruitless battle."

"I recognize you." Terina replied. "Your the Captain of the Guard for the Queen of Catatona."

The man bowed slightly "At your service."

"Your Queen isn't involved with this." Terina said. "She'll have your head for this betrayal."

"The Queen is weak, sure, she knows how to build an army, but she refuses to use it." A look of disgust crossed his face. "A warrior queen who doesn't want blood on her hands is worthless to a nation."

Terina laughed. "I know your queen, and have heard more stories about her then you could imagine. No one betrays Xena and lives long enough to brag about it."

Now it was the Captain's turn to laugh. "I've heard those stories too, but they are just stories about a mythic hero with the same name. The Queen of Catatona is no hero, just a top rate general and a second rate ruler." He approached the two some more. "Now, put down your weapons, get on some horses and come with us. Remember, the longer you live, the better chance you have of escaping."

Victor and Terina looked at each other then dropped their swords. As soon as the weapons hit the ground, two soldiers rode forward and tied them up.

The Captain looked back at the woods in time to see three more men ride into open. "Where are the rest?" he demanded as they approached.

The three were disheveled and injured. Only one still had his sword. "The Amazons were waiting for us." One replied

"There were fifteen of you! You let three women decimate your ranks like that?" the Captain was furious.

"It was terrible." the spokesman said. "We never saw them, the men just started dying. Some even deserted when they saw what happened to the others."

"They are all dead now?" The Captain asked as he rode up to the trio.

"We got one for sure, I killed her myself." the man said with a smile. "And Cyrus over there put an arrow in another before she disappeared into the trees."

"Very well, Kleon." the Captain replied; then addressed the rest of the troops. "We must leave now. We've got to get these two out of here."

5. SLAUGHTER.

The expedition didn't ride as hard as they could have, allowing King Triton's force to catch up. Once the Calatonian forces were in sight, Xena pushed to a faster pace.

Late in the afternoon, they entered the area of the woods where they thought the attack took place. It was an open forest of old trees and conifers. The floor was covered with a thick layer of leaves and gently rolling hills. An Amazon riding ahead returned to the group.

"There's something over here you've got to see." She reported to Gabrielle and Xena.

"I smell a battle field." Xena replied an intense look on her face.

The scout shook her head. "Not quite."

Fifty assorted warriors converged on a campsite. The first sign of what was ahead was a dead guard. A man lay at the foot of a tree, sword still in its sheath. The only mark on his body was a rope burn around his neck, with a pronounced bruise on the front.

The guard's armor looked Catatonan but the accessories were clearly Calatonian. "Do you know him?" Gabrielle whispered to Xena.

"He's not one of mine." She said "There's more."

It was a good size camp, horses still stood about, some tethered where they had been left the night before. There was no other life, the soldiers soon found ten dead guards, some strangled like the first, some with throats slashed, others with just as quick and deadly wounds.

Xena dropped from her horse and examined a knife sticking from the forehead of one man. "Look familiar?" She asked Gabrielle.

"It's Ipiphany's."

"Over here!" someone called from the main camp.

All around the site, bodies still lay where they had slept the night before. Most were stuck to the ground by pools of the their own blood. Others were strangled the same way as the first guard they found.

"I count over thirty dead." Xena said to Gabrielle. "Most killed while they slept."

Captain Lyons approached the two women. "Who could have done such a thing?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

Gabrielle looked like she was going to be sick and rode away.

"What's wrong with her?" Lyons asked.

"The Amazon Queen understands that there is occasionally the need to kill." The Queen of Catatona replied. "But she reveres life and tries to avoid needless killing at all possible costs."

"Surely she has seen bigger killing fields then this." Lyons replied. "What's different here?"

"The difference is, her own daughter did this."

A shocked look entered Lyons's face. "Ipiphany did ALL of this? How?"

The Queen of Catatona sighed. "Take out the guards first, quickly and silently. Then the sleepers, slit their throats and hold them still until they're dead. Didn't you wonder how she got covered with blood and dirt like that?'"

"It wasn't hers?"

"Her wounds weren't that severe, and if they were, she'd be dead. It probably took several hours just to take out the sleepers."

Lyons was still incredulous, but held his tongue.

Xena leaned toward Lyons "Now you know why Gabrielle wouldn't let her spar with my Captain." The Queen of Catatona rode off toward her old friend.

The blond Amazon sat on her horse quite a distance from the camp as the force slowly made its way through the slaughter. Her two guards flanked her, an ever present, quiet shadow. Xena rode up next to her.

Tears ran down Gabrielle's face. "I had no idea she was capable of this." She whispered. "I knew she had the skill, but didn't know she could actually bring herself to kill so many, like that."

"She knew that if these men lived, they would pose a threat to you and your people." Xena finally said.

"Who are they?" Gabrielle mumbled. "They had mothers, fathers, children, brothers, sisters; families that will never know what happened to them."

"They took that chance when they came on this kind of mission." Xena replied.

"Did they?" Gabrielle looked her friend in the eyes. "Or were they just following some leader's orders. I saw a boy over there who looked no older then Ella. They were somebody's soldiers and were sent to this slaughter."

"Come." Xena said. "We've got to get the expedition moving if we're going to find Victor and Terina."

Gabrielle wiped her face then tried to smile. "Looks like I'm going to have to send Ipiphany to stay with Hercules for a while."

"It couldn't hurt." Xena agreed with a grin, then slapped her friend on the back and the four women rode back to the rest of the force.

6. THE TRAIL.

Less then an hour later, they found what appeared to be the site of the initial encounter. Bodies of soldiers were scattered through the woods. Some dead of sword wounds others with Amazon arrows. If they couldn't follow the obvious trail from the fleeing horses, the bodies would have shown the way just as easily.

The trail headed due south, exactly as Ipiphany said it would. After a while, the signs of pursuit faded and the tracks they followed showed the wedding party's pace had slowed down considerably. The terrain had changed too, the forest was dense and the undergrowth thick. One of Lyons's men who had been scouting ahead came galloping back to the main party. The whiteness of the man's face told them he hadn't liked what he'd found.

"Sir," he reported to Captain Lyons. "We thought that camp site was bad." The man looked over his shoulder. "But what I've found up there is even worse."

Xena, the Amazons even Gabrielle were not as surprised by what they found as the men were. Hanging from the trees, were bodies of more soldiers. They had been strung up by their feet and hung at eye level. Most had their throats cuts, some had been shot with arrows or killed with swords. Some had even been gutted after they had been hung.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lyons asked as he approached the bodies.

"It's an old Amazon custom." Xena replied as she started cutting the bodies down. "They would hang intruders like this to scare off the rest of their enemies. It earned them a nasty reputation, real fast."

"No wonder that road goes around their territory." Lyons observed.

"Gabrielle put a stop to it." Xena continued. "They haven't done it in years."

Up ahead, a woman's voice rang out. "Quick, come here."

By the time Xena arrived, the Amazons had gathered around a body laying in the dirt. It was one of the Amazons. She had died with a sword wound to the back They could make out a muddy boot print above the wound.

"Quiet!" Xena held up her hand, silencing those around her. "I hear something." Her eyes searched the woods around her then she tilted her head listening for the noise she'd heard. Something caught her attention and the Queen of Catatona was galloping across a small clearing.

Reaching her destination, Xena reigned the horse to a sudden stop, using the horse's momentum to launch herself into one of the trees. Xena caught a lower branch, swung around and flew half way up the tree. Now she was totally concealed in the tree's new spring foliage.

Captain Lyons turned toward one of the Queen of Catatona's guards. "Your Queen is full of surprises."

The man stood there with his mouth hanging open. A slight nod, his reply.

"Gabrielle," Xena called out. "Your last warrior is up here. She's alive, but barely."

After a signal from Gabrielle, two of the Amazons rushed up to the tree. Instead of climbing directly, they threw thin, weighted ropes into branches and climbed the ropes, disappearing into the foliage.

Within minutes, the women had the limp body of their sister on the ground at the foot of the tree. Gabrielle was at the young woman's side, tending her many wounds.

The Amazon Queen looked around, the confusion in her face was hard to miss. "Xena." she whispered to her friend who had knelt beside her. "What do we do now, I have one dead, one injured, and my daughter missing. I can't leave these two here and I can't send them back without me; the other's haven't been trained to be healers."

Xena put an arm around her old friend and pulled the woman close. "Take them back, you'll have to move slowly to keep her alive, so take all your warriors. I promise, I'll get Terina back."

The Amazon shook in her friend's arms, trying to hold back a flood of emotions. "What happened?" she gasped. "This was a wedding, a time joy. Why are so many people dead?"

"I don't know." Xena replied softly. "But I promise I'll put an end to it."

A litter was put together and the Amazons were soon on their way back to Triton's palace. Gabrielle walked beside the litter, and another warrior walked at the front of the horse, keeping a steady pace. Captain Lyons assigned two of his men to escort the Amazons through Calatonia.

7. CONSPIRATORS.

Around the time the Calatonian expedition had found the injured Amazon, the raiders had been heading north west through the western province for most of the day. The Captain of the Catatonan guard pushed his unit of mostly mercenaries hard. He had a meeting to keep.

Several horsemen approached the group from in front of them. The Captain rode out to meet them, leaving his men far enough back so they couldn't recognize or hear the people he was meeting.

"What happened to my troops?" was the stranger's greeting. He kept the hood of his robe up, covering his face. But his voice was unmistakable to those who knew him. Lord Winston had a very unique gruffness to his voice.

"We lost some in pursuit." The Catatonan replied, "That's why we set the trap, and hired the mercenaries. We were successful, I have both Prince Victor and his Amazon wife."

"I gave you nearly a hundred men, and you return with what?" the man looked over the Captain's shoulder. "Maybe thirty."

"Don't forget the unit I left to the east, in case they doubled back." The Captain replied smugly.

Lord Winston leaned forward and hissed. "They are all dead, somebody did double back."

"All of them?"

The man shook with anger. "All of them, they were some of my better men too. Also, your queen is part of the expedition to find you. How are we suppose to get Triton to start this war if the Queen of Catatona is his main ally in finding those two."

"How was I to know that the Amazon Queen was her best friend?" The Captain replied. "She never talks about her past, or even her present. We were into Calatonia before she even told me where we were going."

"The play has been made." Winston finally said. "We will follow it through. Just remember, if this doesn't work your precious Prince of Catatona could loose everything."

"We have no choice." The Captain replied. "The Queen of Catatona must die in battle. Perhaps this will work out, if she is killed in the service of Calatonia, then we can avoid a war altogether."

"Just keep my name out of it." Winston demanded. "If Triton finds out I was involved in this, Calatonia will erupt into its own civil war."

"Once she follows us into Catatona, Triton's men will stop. Then we can trap her." The Captain assured Winston.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The Western forces are loyal to either the Prince or our cause. They will give us a wide berth. Everybody will be dead, the Queen, her guard, the Amazon and Triton's youngest pup. All killed by renegade mercenaries posing as Catatonan soldiers."

"What about the Princess?"

"That spoiled bitch?" the Captain laughed. "Once her mommy is dead, we can take her out at our leisure."

Winston shook his head then led his guards away from the road.

8. CAMP.

Night was falling fast when the expedition reached the site of the final battle. Amongst the bodies of the scruffy attackers, Captain Lyons found the three guard who had accompanied Victor and Terina.

"It ended here." The Queen of Catatona proclaimed after examining the bodies. She recognized the arrows that had taken out quite a few of the men. Ipiphany had left her bow with her sister. Terina was known as one of the Amazon's best young archers, she had made every arrow count.

"They waited for them in the creek bed and in the trees." Lyons finally proclaimed. "This battle was fought no later then early this morning."

"They have a day's lead on us." Xena replied. "We'll have to camp here and clean up this mess before we continue on."

"Agreed, there's a village not far to the east, down the creek. I'll send a couple of men to fetch wagons for the bodies. I need to send my fallen men back to the palace for proper burial."

In the fading light, Xena looked around the final battle site. "Has anyone seen the swords I gave to Victor and Terina?"

"Are you kidding?" Lyons responded. "The type of men we're dealing with would never let weapons like those behind."

The Queen of Catatona's voice was suddenly nothing more then a whisper. "Who ever is carrying those swords, I'll personally kill with them."

9. OLD PATHS.

A grove of trees above the creek made an adequate camp site for the Catatonan Queen. It was far enough from the battle ground and the Calatonian men to afford some privacy. The Catatonan Guard did not set up camp, they took guard stations around their Queen's site. They were close enough to guard her, but far enough to give her the privacy she demanded.

Xena built a fire, tended her horse, then sat against a large tree, wrapping herself in her thick cloak. She would only half sleep that night. Years on the road had trained her to sleep lightly and awaken quickly, she was always aware of everything around her. The night was dead quiet, only the faint babbling of the creek, and the sound of her running a stone along the edges of her own sword disturbed the quiet.

The arrival of Gabrielle and the Amazons had awoken so many old memories. Things were so different, how did they end up here, both leading such different lives then anybody would have predicted for each of them before they had met.

A phantom pain tingled across the old warrior's cheek. She traced a finger along the scar that adorned the right side of her face and ended stroking her fingers though the soft texture of the white streak of hair that highlighted her temple. She knew the wound was a turning point in her life, but was it a signal to change or a wake up call to changes that already been occurring. Xena drifted off and allowed the memories to come back to her.................

It had started out as a good idea, visit the Amazons. Allow Gabrielle time to visit her adopted nation, relax among friends and especially for Xena, skilled warriors to spar with. Whether it was a good decision or a bad one was hard to tell, the Amazons were in the middle of a territorial struggle against a provincial governor who was a skilled warlord.

The Amazons were in desperate need of Xena's skill at waging this kind of war, and Gabrielle's skills as a negotiator. Perhaps together they could convince both sides not to pursue a disastrous all out confrontation. Talking hadn't worked, the governor didn't recognize the Amazons as a nation, either they were a pack of savages or at most, a province under his jurisdiction that should be paying him taxes and supplying his armies.

Xena, Gabrielle and several Amazons, including Ephiny the queen regent, met with the man and his aids on a field of truce.

"Xena, hah?" The man said with a laugh. "I've heard of you, the Warrior Princess. Well, I don't put much stock in reputation and catchy nick names."

An icy grin was Xena's only response. She allowed Gabrielle to lead off.

"Please." Gabrielle said soothingly. "We didn't come here to trade insults. The Amazons have been a recognized nation for generations and we are willing to talk this problem through."

"Who are you, little girl?" the man responded with his best sarcastic tone. "I was expecting the person you people call your Queen. Go fetch her and hurry back."

Gabrielle didn't flinch, "Oh," she replied, "that would be me." She laid out a map in front of the man. "Now, unless I'm hugely mistaken, the actual border in dispute is only about ten furlongs wide and about fifty deep. I've been there, it's rocky and untillable, no roads, what is the significance?"

The man reached out with his riding crop and turned the map toward himself, slightly. "You are hugely mistaken. My charter clearly gives me possession of all unclaimed land north and west of my current borders. If you were even slightly educated, you'd be able to read it and thus consent to my claims."

Few noticed the flush of color that rose in Gabrielle's face, but Xena saw it, and tried not to grin at her friend's rising anger. "My formal education may not exceed yours." Gabrielle replied, switching from Greek to Latin. "But my informal education I'll bet exceeds your worst nightmares". She switched back to Greek. "Besides, this is all claimed territory, it is our land, not yours."

A slight smile crossed the man's face, but it never warmed. "I see these savage women have chosen their spokesman more wisely then it first appeared. Perhaps you will be able to convince them of the legality of my claim. Submit to my rule, accept my protection and pay your fair share of taxes, and your people won't see much disruption in their lifestyle. In fact, you'd be better off, your borders will be properly protected, your roads safe, trade will flow freely and safely." He paused for effect. "If you force me to impose my right of rule, I will have to extract extra taxes to pay for the forces I'll have to bring to bare, it's your choice."

Finally it was Gabrielle's turn to smile. "Protect us? From what? Our borders are closed. Nobody crosses Amazon territory without permission from the Amazons. Your own army refuses to come near our borders without large numbers. Even then, they flee at the first sign of a single Amazon warrior."

It was obvious Gabrielle had touched a sore spot. This time it was his turn to show the color of anger. "That my dear savage, is why I am here. These fools of mine are afraid of legends, they even quaked when they saw that washed up warrior friend of yours ride up here with you.

"YOU," he said the word pointing directly at Gabrielle, "have a choice, submit to my rule, and pay your fair share of taxes, or I march my army down your throat, and destroy the piles of sticks you call villages. Your so called NATION will be gone in one foul swoop. I offer you the choice of survival and to maintain a proximity of the way of life you have become used to."

Fists clenched, Gabrielle turned from the man and walked to Xena and Ephiny. "What's wrong with him." she whispered as Xena lead her away from the man. "Is he really that arrogant, or is he just trying to anger us?"

"Be careful what you do now." Xena returned. "We're on the brink of war here. If you can't talk him down, a lot of people are going to die on both sides."

"Gabrielle," Ephiny whispered. "we were on the brink of war when we walked up here. We thought there may be a way to negotiate a peaceful end. This man has no intention of backing down, he has no respect for any of us. You can't negotiate with an enemy like that."

The young bard looked at her somber friend. Xena just nodded her agreement. It was better coming from Ephiny, Gabrielle would have just thought it was Xena's darker side talking.

"Can you beat him?" She whispered to Xena.

"He is arrogant and sloppy," Xena replied softly. "but he has a strong army." She looked at the tall man standing proudly with his arms folded across his chest. There was a time when she would have taken him on just for a chance to cut him down a notch or two. Now her best friend's life depended on it. If they chose to fight this man, and lost, Gabrielle would be lost too. "We have a chance. But it will be bloody."

Gabrielle looked at her second.

"It's your call my Queen."

"Surrendering or losing would both mean the end to the Amazons." Gabrielle finally said. "I would never ask you to give up without a fight."...................................

A motion woke Xena with a start. The sun was just starting to warm the eastern sky. Stirred by the movement of her troops, Xena's horse, Astron, had wondered into her campsite.

10. NORTHWEST PASSAGE.

The new captain of the Catatonan guard approached his Queen as she packed her horse. "Ah, excuse me, my Queen." he had never initiated a conversation with her before, and didn't know how she would respond.

She smiled warmly. "Yes?"

"We have some field rations." he offered. "I didn't think you would want to waste time cooking this morning."

"Thank you." Xena replied and accepted the offered dried meat. "Are the men ready to move out?"

"The last are finishing packing their mounts now."

"Very good." Xena then looked at the man expecting him to return to his duties. "Is there something else?"

He hesitated. "Ah, I've just been curious." he finally said.

Xena leaned on her horse and looked across it at the young man. "Go ahead."

"Never mind, I was out of line." He said suddenly, trying to end the conversation.

"No." Xena returned softly. "Your my Captain now. I depend on you to talk to me, and be honest. Ask your question."

The man swallowed hard then said. "We've heard so many stories about you, about what you did before you came to Catatona."

"Yes, I've heard some of those stories too." Xena said with a grin.

"Well, it's just that some are about you as hero, traveling with a bard, and sometimes with an Amazon."

"Yes, that's right."

"They're both, the Amazon and the bard, Queen Gabrielle, aren't they?" He asked, finally finding an alternate question then the one he had originally wanted to ask.

"One and the same." Xena agreed. "Now, Young Man, ask me what you really wanted to ask me."

He blushed. He was cornered and he knew it. He swallowed hard again. "We've heard other stories." He began. "Stories about a warlord, a ruthless killer who marched an army through a large part of the Southern provinces."

A wicked smile crossed The Queen of Catatona's face. "I've heard those stories too. Don't believe them." she replied then motioned for him to step closer. "I was much worse." she whispered when he approached.

The man's eyes widened not knowing whether or not to believe her. Finally, she winked at him and jumped into her saddle. "Gather your men, the trail grows colder by the minute."

The Captain snapped to attention. "Yes, my Queen." He turned quickly, trying his best not to flee back to the others.

Xena paced her ride through her scattered troops so they had time to fall in behind her. Closer to the battle site, Captain Lyons was already up, and directing civilians with wagons. She had heard them roll by in the middle of the night, but hadn't allowed them to disturb her.

"Will your men be ready to move out soon?" Xena asked Lyons as she approached him.

After a quick scan of his scattered troops, Lyons looked back at the Queen of Catatona. "Twenty minutes." he replied. "I will leave some men to oversee the clean up."

"Very well." Xena replied. "We'll scout ahead and wait for you." Lyons nodded then turned back to giving final orders to his hired men.

Several hours later, the force pulled over after a signal from the Queen of Catatona. She turned to Captain Lyons. "We've been headed directly to the northwest." she stated. "Isn't this the road to Winston's Keep?"

Lyons pulled out his map and showed the warrior queen. "Five days hard ride from here is Antora, the city around Lord Winston's northern keep."

"If Winston is behind this betrayal, would he be foolish enough to have his forces report directly back to him?"

"The man is power hungry, and devious." Lyons replied. "But not foolish. I would be really surprised if we are ever able to prove that he is directly involved in this affair."

Holding the map out in front of her, Xena examined the parchment. It was surprisingly detailed. They didn't have anything this good of their own land in Catatona. "This road here." she indicated a northern branch. "Does this go where I think it does."

"It continues to the northern border, and to Black Hills." Lyons responded.

"If they're not going to Winston's, they're going to Black Hills."

Lyons nodded in agreement. If Winston kept his troops out of their way, Black Hills was their most likely destination. "If they cross the border." Lyons stated. "I'll have to leave most of my men behind."

"Understood." Xena nodded. "Let's pick up our pace, perhaps we'll be able to catch up to them."

11. RETURN.

Late the day after they had left the Palace of King Triton, Queen Gabrielle and the remaining Amazons returned with their fallen sisters. Gabrielle knew these young women well, they had been two of Terina's best friends when she was growing up. There was still hope for one, she clung to life stubbornly, but hadn't been conscious since they brought her down from the tree.

After getting the injured warrior to the palace physician, Gabrielle turned to Serena, the warrior she had left behind to guard Ella and tend to Ipiphany. "Where is Ipiphany?"

"She is in your chambers." the woman returned.

Gabrielle entered her chambers quietly, not knowing if her older daughter would be sleeping. The scent of bath salts and steam rising from the large ornate tub told her the woman was soaking. Ipiphany was submerged, her eyes and nose barely cleared the surface of the bath and her arms just floated in the murky white water. A bench next to the tub offered Gabrielle a seat.

The young woman slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. Ipiphany sat up enough to allow her head to clear the water. "You didn't get Terina." she stated after looking back down into the water.

"No." Gabrielle admitted. "We found Enara and Lusain." she looked past the young woman and out a window. "They are building a pyre for Enara now. I don't know if Lusain will make it back to us. She is with King Triton's healers."

Water shifted in the tub as Ipiphany leaned toward Gabrielle and put a wet hand on her arm. "Do you want me to go after her?"

"Your mission is already decided, the horses are being prepared now."

"I promised Terina I would always be there for her." Ipiphany said quietly. "Before you, she was the closest I ever came to a family."

Gabrielle put her hand over Ipiphany's. "Xena will bring her back to us." she replied. "Besides, Terina is part of Triton's family now and this is aimed at hurting him. If Xena doesn't make it right, King Triton will. We have to trust them to bring Terina back safely."

"If they don't..." Ipiphany started.

"If they don't, what?" Gabrielle asked. "Who will you direct your vengeance at? Lord Winston, Xena's step son? Who?"

"Who ever is responsible."

"If there is enough evidence for you to avenge Terina, then there will be enough for King Triton and Xena to do the same. This is a political matter, we must let these two countries work it out themselves." As she spoke she reached out and pushed some of the hair out of the young woman's face.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Ipiphany asked looking up at the older woman.

A forced smile crossed Gabrielle's lips. "Perhaps both of us." She lifted the wet hand from her arm and handed Ipiphany a large towel. "Come, we've got to get ready for the funeral."

Gabrielle watched the young woman lift herself from the tub and begin drying. Ipiphany's body rippled with thick muscles and little fat. She had darkly tanned skin that was marked with numerous scars and now fresh cuts and bruises. The scars were souvenirs from battles, training and childhood brawls in the Amazon camp. The oldest, though, were a set of lash marks across her back.

As the Amazon Queen watched her daughter dress, thoughts came back of a day, not so many years ago. Gabrielle had been acting Queen of the Amazons for no more then a year when something drew her into an orphanage she was passing.

12. THE ORPHANAGE.

The village was small, but it was on the out skirts of a much larger settlement. A woman on the edge of the village had started taking in children who had been abandoned, lost or orphaned. Her intentions were honest, but her funds were low.

Nobody noticed the young blond haired woman as she walked into the home. Her gray, hooded cloak hung loosely about her shoulders as she passed between the throngs of children.

"Can I help you." the owner finally asked as she emerged from a back room.

"I was thinking, maybe I could help you." Gabrielle returned with a smile. "It looks like you could use some."

The woman approached. "I'm Gerrene." she introduced herself.

"Gabrielle."

"Your a stranger here." Gerrene observed. "Just passing through I bet. If you want to make a donation I'm not to proud to accept it. This is hard work and anything you want to offer will put food in someone's mouth."

"I really don't know how I planned to help." Gabrielle said. "But I know a good person when I see one and I can't help but to try to offer something."

Just then a small girl, no more then four summers old, was standing next to Gerrene, tugging on her skirts. "Piphany says her back hurts again." the little girl reported.

The woman patted the little girl and said with a sigh "Okay, I'll come right away." She turned back to Gabrielle as the girl ran back to where she'd come from. "Do you know how to heal? I've got an injured child who needs skills beyond mine."

"I've had some field experience." Gabrielle replied. "I'll see what I can do."

In the back room, Gabrielle was led to a young girl maybe eight or nine summers. She was sitting on the edge of her pallet with a thin cloth covering her back and shoulders. Sitting next to her was the little girl quietly playing with a beat up rag doll.

"Ipiphany," Gerrene said "this is Gabrielle, she's going to take a look at your back for you."

The girl didn't say anything, she just looked Gabrielle up and down then nodded.

Gabrielle sat down next to Ipiphany and lift the cloth. Under it were deep lash marks. The shock was evident on Gabrielle's face. "How did this happen? Who around here would whip a child like this?"

"The baker did it!" the little girl immediately yelped out.

"Terina," Gerrene scolded "hush now, let the big folks talk."

"The baker?"

A defeated looked washed over the woman's face. "Sometimes I hire the older children out to some of the merchants. They let them work and we get some extra money to keep this place running." She looked at Ipiphany. "Apparently the baker took exception to something Ipiphany did."

"By the gods." Gabrielle said shaking her head, "What did your magistrate do about it?"

"About what, disciplining an orphan?" Gerrene laughed sarcastically. "The magistrate has more important business keeping the people with money happy."

"I have some herbs that help reduce infection." Gabrielle said. "I'll get them." She went to one of the windows and signaled to someone. A young woman wearing a similar hooded cloak was suddenly at the window talking to Gabrielle. She left then came back with a large leather pouch.

In a few minutes, Gabrielle had made a paste out of something in the pouch and was applying it to Ipiphany's back. By the expression on the girl's face, it was obvious the paste at least soothed the pain.

Gerrene looked out the window Gabrielle had used. Outside were two women dressed in similar hooded, gray robes and carrying swords and bows. "Who are you?" Gerrene asked Gabrielle as she finished up on Ipiphany.

"I told you, my name is Gabrielle."

"No, I mean who are you, the three of you. Your not just travelers, not with the weapons your carrying. What are you, priestesses from a temple somewhere?"

"No, we definitely are not priestesses." Gabrielle laughed.

"Then what?"

"We want to help. We would like to make a donation, maybe help out around here so you don't have to send these children out to work for men like that baker."

"How can you help, unless you want to donate some money, or adopt a child or two." Gerrene suddenly turned away ashamed of her out burst and frustration.

"We have a little money." Gabrielle offered. "But perhaps we can stay for a day or two and help fix things up ."

The three strange women spent the next two days fixing the orphanage. Steps were fixed, holes in the roof repaired, two meat smokers out back were put back together and one of the women even hunted up a couple of deer from the gameless country side. Gabrielle worked with the children, repairing clothes, fixing dinners, tending scrapes and other things. Through it all, Ipiphany always seemed to find herself across the room, or at the same table as Gabrielle.

On the day the three were preparing to leave, little Terina came out and looked up at one of the women in her leather skirt and short top. The three had discarded their robes as soon as they started working on the building. "Are you a Am'zon?"

"Terina, now hush, leave the nice ladies alone." Gerrene said quickly, gathering up the child. "I'm sorry," she continued, turning toward Gabrielle. "I don't know were this child comes up with such things."

"Piphany told me they are." Terina volunteered.

"Well, we'll just have to talk to Ipiphany."

Gabrielle put her hand on Gerrene's shoulder and turned her so she could talk to Terina. "Yes, Terina, we are Amazons." She looked at Gerrene. "I'm sorry, we should have made that clear from the beginning. I just didn't want you to do without a little needed help, based on some stories you may have heard about us."

"I figured you were, as soon as you removed your cloaks." Gerrene admitted. "But like I said, I'm not too proud to accept help. Besides, I've learned to judge people by what they do, not what they are."

"I was thinking," Gabrielle said absently. "you mentioned something about adopting a child."

"Did you do all this just so you could take some of these children?" Gerrene asked suddenly suspicious. "These children are not for sale."

"No, of course not." Gabrielle replied soothingly. "It's just that I have thought about having children, and seeing so many in a place like this, I just thought it might be better to adopt instead." she smiled "Besides, with my current lifestyle, it's kind of hard to meet someone..."

Gerrene returned the smile. "Of course, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I assume you have a child in mind, or you wouldn't bring it up."

"I do, she should to be old enough to understand who and what we are. She also has to agree." Gabrielle replied.

"Ipiphany?" Gerrene guessed.

Gabrielle nodded.

"If she wants, I won't have any objection. She's a good girl but is always on the verge of trouble. I can control her only by the grace of the gods."

"I've never had any real family," Ipiphany replied when Gabrielle asked. "Terina's the closest I've ever come to family. Can she come too?"

"She's a little young to understand that the kind of life I offer is a lot different then anything she knows of."

"I promised Terina that I wouldn't abandon her like our mothers did." Ipiphany replied. "If she can't come with me, then I shouldn't go."

The little girl was suddenly standing next to Gabrielle, tugging on her skirt. "Can I be a Am'zon too?".

Gabrielle looked at Gerrene, the woman shrugged.

"Why not." Gabrielle finally said, and picked up Terina. "You and Ipiphany will both be MY daughters." she declared with a great smile. "And that means you really will be sisters now, too.

13. FUNERAL.

The Amazon funeral pyre was built outside the palace on the edge of a small lake. King Triton assembled his King's Guard to serve as an honor guard to escort the Amazon contingent. To Gabrielle's surprise, a large crowd of locals began gathering at a distance from the site. At first she thought they had just come for the spectacle. It wasn't often an outsider had a chance to witness an Amazon funeral. Their somber attitude changed her mind, word had reached them that three of their own had also been killed and the young prince and his bride had been abducted. This was just the first funeral for someone who had died protecting Victor and Terina.

After the young woman's body was placed on the pyre, her weapons were laid beside her. The setting sun shone orange across the lake, illuminating the tall pile of thickly packed wood. The Amazons maintained a distance from the body, and were backed by the King's Guard. The women all carried bows with arrows already notched. Standing with the Amazons, and causing a bit of a stir in the assembled crowd, was the Princess of Catatona. Gabrielle stepped forward and faced the lone body.

"Our sister, Enara." Gabrielle proclaimed loudly. "You have left us too soon, but the memory of your love and bravery will live on in the songs of three nations. Together we stand here this evening to commend your body back to the earth and the flame from which the Amazon nation draws its strength. As you walk the Eulasian Fields, remember to greet each of your sisters as we join you in our own time."

Gabrielle turned to her warriors and nodded. Each woman, lit her arrow on torches that stood before them, then fired at the pyre. In minutes, the huge pile of dried hard wood was engulfed in flame.

The Amazons stood quietly, as the Princess of Catatona voiced an ancient sad song in a dialect only her mother seemed to know. A single tear formed on Gabrielle's face as the pure, beautiful voice reminded her of so many old memories, both happy and very sad.

After the song, King Triton motioned to his men that it was time to leave. As they left, the King's guard filed past the somber Amazons. Some of the men offered compassionate nods or simple words of condolences. Gabrielle expected the locals to simply fade away after the King and his guard had left. Instead, a young woman came out of the crowd with a handful of flowers. She walked to the pyre, braving the extreme heat to get close enough to toss the flowers into the fire. The woman then approached the Amazons and nodded to them as she headed back to her home.

The gesture sparked the crowd. Slowly the town folk formed a slow moving line that filed between the Amazons and the burning funeral pyre. Some offered flowers like the first woman had, some just stopped for a breath and looked at bright flames. It was over an hour before the women found themselves alone with the memories of their fallen sister.

14. DEPARTURE.

"I can ride at night." Ella said to Ipiphany. The women had gathered in the stable.

The messenger turned to Gabrielle. "The horse King Triton has given me is a fine animal." She said. "But do you think it wise we set off at night like this?"

"No, it is not wise." the Amazon Queen admitted. "That is why you have to do it. Anybody who may threaten Ella would not expect you to leave with her so soon after the funeral."

"And my weapons?" Ipiphany asked, holding her arms wide, indicating her empty sheaths.

"The King has offered you complete access to his armory. The Captain of Arms waits for you now. He will provide anything you wish." Gabrielle said the last bit reluctantly. It always frustrated her that Ipiphany felt the need to carry so many weapons. Most were traditional, but Ipiphany carried them so effortlessly. The assassins weapons the woman carried Gabrielle didn't even want to think about.

"And Ella?" Ipiphany asked.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Gabrielle asked the young girl.

"Of course I do." The girl said with a smile, "Remember who I am."

"I know your mother better then anybody." Gabrielle returned. "And I would not have been at all surprised if she had not trained you."

"That's not what I mean." Ella replied. "I am the Princess of Catatona. My mother could not stop my training." The girl smiled. "So she made sure it was proper."

"Very well." Gabrielle relented and said to Ipiphany. "Find her some weapons that she can handle, and check her out on them. Be sure she can actually use them before you let her carry them."

The armory was well stocked with weapons forged on site, and items collected on the field of battle. Ipiphany was soon fully equipped with replacements for all of the blades she had lost, plus some. She had also chosen a fine old long bow, and a one handed cross bow. It wasn't hard to outfit Ella. She found a light but sturdy short sword, and a couple of daggers. Ipiphany didn't really understand the girl's desire to carry a long black whip she found, but the Amazon had always had an aversion to the things anyway.

Surprisingly, Gabrielle didn't question the whip, she even seemed to smile when she saw it. "Your horses are packed, Serena is waiting for you with them outside the walls." She told the two when they finally returned from the armory.

Before leaving, Ipiphany turned back and embraced her mother. "Get Terina back." she whispered softly.

Gabrielle returned her daughter's embrace, it had become rare for them to show affection to each other. "We'll do all we can." she said quietly. "I promise."

In the blink of an eye, Ipiphany was gone. A sinking feeling swept over Gabrielle. She was suddenly sure she would never see her daughter again.

V. RECKONING.

1. THE ZONE.

"Lieutenant Julian will take the bulk of our men to Antora and visit Lord Winston." Captain Lyons announced. The expedition had reached the cross roads to Antora, three days after leaving the creek were they found the final battle site. It was obvious that the raiders had continued north. "Perhaps he'll be able to find evidence of Winston's involvement in this treachery."

Conditions of the treaty that ended the civil war between Calatonia and Catatona, creating the two separate countries, also created a demilitarized zone between them. In some places it was narrow enough for the guards to trade insults. In others, it could take several days to ride from one border to the next.

The original treaty didn't allow either country to send troops into the treaty zone. As a result, a sub culture grew in the zone, a culture of criminals, outcasts and misfits. To help deal with the lawless elements taking refuge in the zone, an amendment was added to the treaty, allowing small forces into the zone from either country, as long as they didn't exceed ten people.

Black Hills was one of the larger outlaw settlements in the zone. It was built in the foot hills of the Black Rock mountains, and was the clearing house for all local mercenaries, assassins and other organized criminal elements.

"Pick your nine best to come with us." Xena advised. "With only eighteen, we'll look like easy pickings."

"Already considered." Captain Lyons replied.

Once the two groups were separated, and Lieutenant Julian was leading the larger force toward Antora, Xena surveyed, the remaining troops. She had been observing Lyons's men since they departed Triton's palace, and admired the discipline and skill they had.

In a couple of days, they would cross the Calatonian border into the treaty zone. If they were attacked by an organized force, they could be easily outnumbered. Xena smiled to herself, she had fought battles against insurmountable odds before. Memories of one of her last 'hopeless' battle began to occupy her mind as they continued north.........

2. OLD CROSSROADS.

During the "negotiations" with the arrogant governor/warlord, it became apparent to the Amazons that the man never had any intention of negotiating an end to his campaign. He really seemed to think he was entitled to the Amazon territory and nobody could convince him otherwise.

"We are a sovereign nation." Gabrielle announced as soon as she returned to the governor. "The Amazons have been recognized for generations. We will not allow a dictator to impose HIS will on us. Crossing our borders uninvited with an army of any size will be considered an act of war, and dealt with appropriately."

The man smiled broadly. "Fantastic!" he proclaimed. "I was beginning to fear you little girls would fold in the face of a real threat. Very well, Amazon Queen, if it is a war you want, it is a war YOU will get. Let the blood of the Amazons be on your hands."

Without a word, the women mounted their horses and all except Xena rode off. She hung back, looking at the arrogant warlord, her horse, Argo, dancing nervously beneath her.

"What do you want, Warrior Princess?" he spat the title.

"I was just thinking." Xena replied casually. "How much better you will look with your head on a pike." She saw the red rise in the man's face, so she turned Argo and slowly walked away.

"Kill her." she heard him command one of his men. He had been flanked by several men, one carried a crossbow.

"But, sir." came a nervous reply.

"Give me that!" then a snap and a whoosh.

The crossbow bolt headed directly at Xena's back, but she leaned to the right at the last moment and the shot missed. She turned and faced the stunned warlord, and held up the bolt.

"Did you loose this?" she asked with a wicked smile. Then let the weapon roll off her hand to the ground. A nudge to Argo's sides and she was galloping after the Amazons.

"I will kill you first, Warrior Whore." The man yelled at the receding figure..................

3. BORDERLINE.

"We cross the border early tomorrow." Captain Lyons reported.

Xena looked at the setting sun. "Perhaps we should stop here for the evening." she suggested. "It will allow the men time to re-pack their equipment and ready their weapons."

"My thoughts exactly." Lyons agreed.

The two groups had stopped traveling as separate forces since they split with Lieutenant Julian. Xena and Lyons had assumed dual leadership roles. The men from either force acknowledged both as capable leaders, but generally deferred to Captain Lyons since he was the representative of the crown. Lyons at the same time recognized Xena as the superior leader and strategist, he made a point of conferring with her on his decisions.

As usual, Xena made a solitary camp away from the others. Her guard set up several sites surrounding her at a distance. This night was different, Captain Lyons approached and took a seat next to her fire.

The tall woman sat on a small log, stirring the fire with a short stick. A small rabbit was roasting on spit hanging over the burning embers. She nodded toward the game. "Want some rabbit?" she asked as the man sat down.

"When did you have time to hunt?"

"You just have to be faster then the rabbit."

Lyons carved a piece of meat from the roast and tasted it, nodding with approval. "Have you ever been to Black Hills?" he asked.

The Queen of Catatona tore a large piece of meat off the rabbit carcass and chewed on it. "Never had the pleasure." she replied between bites of rabbit. "But the place has been a thorn in my side practically since I came to this fine corner of the world."

"It is rough and one of the biggest dirt holes I've ever seen." Lyons said. "They delight in attacking our patrols and hiding the criminals we chase there."

"We have the same problem." Xena acknowledged. "With the ten soldier limit, it's impossible to mount a worth while patrol of the whole zone."

"But neither country would ever agree to a change." Lyons stated.

As they spoke, Xena had finished her meal, tossing the bones into the fire. Then she dug into her bags, bringing out sharpening stones and polishing clothes. Lyons thought she was going to sharpen her sword, instead, she reached back under her robes and produced a large metal ring. The thing had a diameter just smaller then her forearm, and had dull, gold and green designs adorning it. She began to polish the edges with a rough cloth she had with the stones.

"Is that some kind of weapon?" Lyons asked, fascinated by the device.

The Queen of Catatona smiled. "It has its uses." She replied and saw the curiosity in the man's eyes. "Here, have a look." She held the weapon out to Lyons. "It's called a chakram. Take care, its edge is sharp."

Captain Lyons took the weapon, grabbing it by its inside edge. He still cut himself. "How do you handle this thing?" he asked, inspecting it gingerly then handing it back to Xena.

"A lot of practice." Xena looked around. Her guards were all watching her. They had seen the chakram before, and were always fascinated when it appeared. She smiled again. "Want to see how it works?"

"What's its use?" Lyons was suddenly very interested in the exotic weapon.

"Come." Xena said and stood up. She lead Captain Lyons to the edge of the camp site. "Now, see the tree on the far side of the clearing, the log I was sitting on, and the rock on the other side of the campsite?"

Lyons nodded. "What about them?"

"Don't move." The Queen of Catatona commanded with an authority Lyons wouldn't dare question. Then she launched the chakram with an under handed throw.

Lyons watched dumb founded as the weapon bounced off the tree, headed toward the ground, skipped off the log, angled up and ricocheted off the rock then headed directly at him. Just before it would have hit him, the Queen caught it and quickly stowed back under her robes.

A smile played across Xena's face. "One of these days I'm going to miss it." she declared and headed back to her fire. "How's your sword arm?"

This time it was Lyons's turn to smile. "I am one of the best swordsmen in Calatonia." he declared.

"What do you say we test your metal." The woman suggested, dropping her long outer cloak off her shoulders.

Underneath her cloak, The Queen of Catatona wore a long black robe with leather highlights, it was cinched tight by a wide black weapon's belt. Attached to the belt were a dagger, a whip, the chakram and other pouches and sheaths Lyons could only guess the contents of. Over the robe, she wore what could best be described as a bodice of dark brown leather and bronze armor.

"And your sword?" Lyons asked. Looking at the weapon laying on the ground at her feet.

Xena lifted her knee quickly. Her foot caught under the sword and it flew into her hands. She grabbed the hilt and let the sheath slide to the ground.

"I've heard stories of your skill with the sword." Lyons said, drawing his own.

A smile crossed the Queen's face as she spun her simple weapon. "It's rare that I find a capable opponent to spar with." She admitted. "My own Captain was sufficient but he thinks himself much better than he is."

"Don't worry." Lyons returned. "I was there when you taught him not to underestimate an unknown opponent."

"His mistake when he crossed me, was that he underestimated a known opponent."

Xena held out her sword, and Captain Lyons met it with is own. It was a simple salute to start the match. The two began to swing at each other. Xena fought with one hand, easily matching Lyons's swings with blocks and thrusts of her own. After each attack, Xena would swing her sword around her hand, step back and allow Lyons to regain his footing.

Captain Lyons had been trained by some of the best sword masters. The man maintained form and posture, but when the Queen of Catatona attacked, it took all of his skill just block her blade. She moved with a speed and force he had never encountered before.

Then Lyons noticed something, a smile had formed on the Queen's face, and her eyes had opened wide, like a child looking on wondrous site. The woman was truly enjoying herself, there was no menace in her face, just joy. Lyons allowed himself to relax, and enjoy it too. The sword fight turned from a sparring match, to a dance. They fell into a rhythm, Lyons using every precise, well rehearsed move he had, and the Warrior Queen adjusting her own style to stay within her opponents skill range.

At one point, Lyons thought he had out maneuvered the woman when he took a quick backhanded swing after she had blocked one of his thrusts. She jumped back so he would miss cutting her then she jumped up. Captain Lyons sensed where she was going, he ducked and looked up at the same time. He watched the Queen of Catatona do a straight legged somersault over his head with her arms held out wide for balance. As she came down behind him, she did a twist and landed facing him. The woman stood up straight, flinging her long black hair out of her face. A great smile continued to light up her face as she brought her sword up to a defensive position. The woman suddenly looked twenty years younger.

"Your just playing with me." Captain Lyons said with a laugh, and put away his sword. "You could have disarmed me within minutes."

"Yea," Xena agreed, "but what fun would that be." Her smile continued.

"I've never seen anybody take such pleasure from fighting before." Lyons returned as the Queen picked up her scabbard.

Somehow, the woman's smile took on a sinister tinge. "I used to take even more pleasure in ending a fight." She picked up her cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "Thanks for the exercise, I was beginning to feel soft from all those days in the saddle." She looked at the troops gathered around her campsite who had been watching the match in the last rays of the setting sun. "We'll want to make sure we get an early start in the morning. Best gather your men back to their own camp."

Lyons looked at the crowd and frowned. They had allowed themselves to be distracted from their own duties. He would have to do something about that.

After the sun had set, the Captain of the Catatonan guard was approached by one of his men. They had come up through the ranks together and this man was now his Second. The two stood in the faint moon light talking.

"What is she up to?" the Lieutenant whispered. "In the three years we've been with the Queen, I've only seen the round weapon twice, and never seen her actually use it, let alone show off with it."

"And what about that fight?" the Captain whispered back, shaking his head. "I had no idea she could fight like THAT."

"Perhaps she's courting him." the Lieutenant whispered, almost inaudibly. "I've talked to some of the Calatonians, they say his wife died several winters ago and he hasn't remarried."

A noticeable shiver ran through the Captain's body. "If that were the case, the man wouldn't have a chance." he replied just as softly.

Suddenly a third figure was standing between them. The two men froze, immediately recognizing who it was.

In the darkness, Xena put her arms around the two soldiers and pulled them close to her. "You men don't need to worry about my motivations." she whispered. "If nothing else, I thought I should have taught you that much by now. Now, get to your posts." She let the Lieutenant go but held on to the Captain. "No wife?" she asked the young man.

The Captain nodded, "That's what they told the Lieutenant."

"Hm, interesting." The Queen said then winked at the man. "Thanks."

4. CROSSING.

"No riders have crossed the border in the past week, Sir." the guard reported to Captain Lyons. The Calatonian border guards in this region were troops sponsored by Lord Winston. Their uniforms were similar to the King's Guard, but quite distinct. The black leather armor didn't have the subtle guilded designs on the breast plates, and the men wore black jerkins under their armor instead of the red worn by the Royal Guard.

The man eyed the Catatonans. "Sir, what business do we have with Catatonans?" the man added arrogantly.

"We are searching for raiders who attacked Prince Victor and Princess Terina. We have tracked them to this crossing." Lyons responded through clenched teeth, seething at the man's insolence.

"We already told you that nobody like you described has crossed this border." a new voice said from beside the gate. It was the a very heavy lieutenant of the guard. The man looked way too old to still be a lieutenant.

"Nobody or nobody you saw?" The Queen of Catatona asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you woman?" The lieutenant returned, his voice dripping with contempt.

The seven Catatonan guard behind their Queen didn't flinch or appear to notice the insult. They continued to sit still and straight, Xena had convinced them a long time ago that insults were not threats.

Xena dropped off her horse and approached the lieutenant. Captain Lyons had to scramble to get off his horse and join her. She looked down at the short, wide lieutenant and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "If you cross me, little man, I'll be your worst nightmare."

A cold sweat broke out on the lieutenant's forehead. "My apologies ma'am." he stuttered.

The guard turned to Captain Lyons "We were pulled out of this station two days ago." he said. "And returned last night. We were to patrol to the east for signs of new trails and breaks in the border barriers."

"Great." Lyons replied. "They could have marched an army through here and the fools wouldn't have a clue." He turned to Xena. "We might as well get going, we're wasting our time here."

"My thoughts exactly." Xena replied and jumped back on her horse.

Once they were through the gate, Lyons rode over to the Queen of Catatona. "Little Man." He said to her. "I thought that was my title."

"You've been upgraded to, Hey You." Xena said dryly.

5. ENCOUNTER.

"There's somebody in the rocks ahead." Xena announced as the group entered a hilly area. On cue, a single rock rolled down one of the hills. They had been in the treaty zone for several hours and hadn't seen any sign of life yet.

"I don't see anybody." Lyons said, riding up next to the Queen of Catatona.

"Oh, they're there." Xena turned to her men and made a hand signal. Four loaded their crossbows and the other three drew their swords.

The young Catatonan captain stepped his horse forward. "Do you know how many there are, my Queen." He said very quietly.

"At least a score." Xena said after making a show of sniffing the air. "But they're not too brave or they would have attacked us an hour ago."

With a simple gesture from their Captain, the Catatonan guard split up. The four with cross bows stayed back and spread out. The remaining two joined the Queen at the front.

Through it all, the Calatonians stayed in formation waiting for orders. Lyons turned and talked to his lieutenant, and distributed his men similar to the Catatonans.

"Okay, the game's over." Xena called. "Show yourselves and get this over with, or go find some other prey."

Figures started emerging from all around. The rocks and hills soon gave fourth over forty armed men. They were a rag tagged band of dirt bags. All were filthy with many days growth of beard and tattered clothes. They wore an assortment of discarded armor and carried large swords and crossbows.

The Queen of Catatona rode her horse forward a few steps and leaned casually forward on her saddle. "You boys look like your spoiling for a fight."

"I am Dolbon, this is my territory." a man announced. "You are breaking the treaty." the man added. He was bigger then most, and carried better weapons. "Your allowed no more then ten here at a time."

Xena looked over her shoulder, then back at the man. "You need some education." she said softly. "I see eight Catatonans, including myself and ten Calatonians, no more then what the treaty calls for."

Dolbon growled but didn't say anything.

"Now, that we the have the math lesson concluded." Xena said. "I say again, you boys look like you're spoiling for a fight, who want's to die first?"

Dolbon drew his sword and stepped forward. "Are you challenging me woman?"

"No, I just wanted a volunteer, I guess your it." Xena moved faster then any of them could follow, producing her chakram and throwing it at a large rock. The round weapon bounced off the rock, zipped past Dolbon, bounced off the helmet of one of his men and returned to Xena.

Dolbon dropped to his knees, gripping his neck where the ring had passed. Blood spurted between his fingers as his heart pumped his life out a slash in his neck. The crowd watch in shock as the man pitched forward, dying in a pool of his own blood.

Upon its return, the round weapon was immediately stowed back under Xena's robe. She continued to lean forward onto the front of her saddle. "Okay." she said in her best non-threatening voice. "Who wants to die next?"

Somebody yelled and a cross bow bolt was launched at the Queen of Catatona. She snatched it out of the air and dropped it to the ground. Once the first shot was fired, everybody attacked. Xena's archers immediately took out anybody with a cross bow. The man who fired on the Queen was dead with two bolts in his chest before Xena dropped his bolt.

The Calatonian archers joined the Catatonans firing on the bandits as the swordsman from both guard raced forward to meet the men rushing toward the Queen. The ground soon proved to be too rocky and uneven to fight from horseback, so the guard abandoned their horses to meet the attackers head on.

It was tempting for Xena to join the fight. Even Captain Lyons had jumped into the fray; but the Queen of Catatona had a different agenda. She wanted to see how these two armies would fight together. The bandits didn't have a chance, the royal guard from either country were the best trained warriors in the land. She knew that on this expedition, even the Calatonian guard would instinctively give their lives for her, even above Captain Lyons. They were trained to respect and protect any royalty in their care.

Xena watched.

The training method and style of the Calatonian guard was quickly apparent. They had been trained as Captain Lyons had been, classically, with emphasis on style and honor. Precision and technique was their call to order. If their opponent stumbled or miss stepped, they would wait until he regained his footing then continue the fight. To a man, the Calatonians defeated their opponents with well placed fatal strikes.

It was a different story for Xena's men. She had trained them with a different goal. Win the battle as quickly as possible. If the opponent stumbled, finish him and move on. If an opening arose to disable, take it and move on. The Catatonans finished off their opponents quickly, leaving behind men who had been wounded and maimed, but no longer a threat, while the Calatonians continued to duel their opponents. It only took a few extra minutes, however, for the Calatonians to finish off their poorly trained adversaries.

Captain Lyons found the Queen of Catatona still sitting calmly where she was when the fighting had begun. The hood of her robe had fallen from her head, allowing her long black hair to blow in the breeze. A smile played across the woman's face. 'What classic beauty.' Lyons thought to himself. He reached down and picked up the crossbow bolt she had dropped.

"Nice catch." He looked over at Dolbon, lying silently in his own blood. "Did you really have to kill that man?" A cold chill swept across his back as he realized how easily the woman had taken a life.

"We don't have all day to sit here and talk to these fools." Xena said. "Besides, I wanted to see what your men were made of."

"You started this fight on purpose?" Lyons couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Xena nudged her horse forward. "Let's go. We'll need all day to get to Black Hills."

6. OLD PLANS.

The battle continued to linger in Xena's mind, it stirred old memories that had been floating near the surface. It was a turning point in their lives, and neither Xena or Gabrielle had realized it at the time...........

After their confrontation with the arrogant governor, Gabrielle didn't know what to do. She had been an occasional Amazon, and had stood only briefly as their queen. Now they looked to her to lead them in a war against a strong outside foe.

Everyone knew, however, it wasn't really Gabrielle they looked to as their warlord, it was the Warrior Princess. Without Gabrielle, though, many knew that the odds of Xena being there, and willing to help them would be slim to none. So it was that Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons officially appointed Xena as her top general in coming conflict.

"How do we fight an army like this?" Gabrielle asked as she and Xena sorted through sparse maps of Amazon territory.

It wasn't evident that Xena heard her friend, as she didn't look up from the maps or respond immediately. Finally she pushed the map aside and turned toward Gabrielle. "We run."

"What?" Gabrielle was astonished at the woman's reply. She had never known her friend to run from an enemy before.

"You can win a war without ever winning a battle." Xena replied. She spread out the maps in front of her. "Tell me, what makes up the Amazon Nation?"

"These are their, ah, I mean our borders." Gabrielle said pointing at the map.

The warrior put her hand over one section. "What if you lost this territory, would you still be Amazons?"

"Of course." Gabrielle returned.

"What if you lost everything and had to migrate over the mountains?" Xena pressed, taking the map away, rolling it up. "What would you be then?"  
"We'd still be Amazons." Gabrielle said proudly of her adopted nation.

Xena unrolled the map again. "Now, tell me again. What makes up the Amazon Nation?"

A smile crossed the young Queen's face. "The Amazons do." Gabrielle said confidently. "As long as there are Amazons, there is a nation."

"Exactly." Xena said. "That's our advantage. People like that governor see a nation in terms of its borders, not in terms of its people." She turned the map toward her friend. "Now, if you could fight this war, and only lose the structures of your villages before the man gave up and went home, would you consider it a victory?"

"Of course." Gabrielle replied with a curious grin. "Xena, what do you have in mind?"

"Look here." Xena pointed at the map. "Amazon territory is mostly thick forest, and steep ravines. Land you have gotten in many cases through default. Nobody else wanted it at the time so the Amazons moved in and claimed it. Our governor friend knows that he can't just destroy your villages, he must get you to surrender." Xena turned the map slightly. "He must march his army into your territory somewhere along your southern border, find your settlements and negotiate your surrender."

"Sounds reasonable." Gabrielle agreed.

"He'll be hoping to find you entrenched here in your village, defending your homes." Xena gave an evil grin. "But as he said, these are just piles of sticks, easily replaced. If he can't find us, he can't defeat us."

"So we just run and hide?" Gabrielle asked, becoming confused again. "and wait until he gives up and goes away?"

"No." Xena replied. "We use your strengths. Amazons are good at fighting in the thick forest, taking on their enemy one at a time. Your people also know this territory better then any map could ever chart it. So our strategy will be to run, run fast, run north, run south, run east, run west. You will become the fastest army around, able to flee from your enemy in the blink of an eye."

"What good will that do?" Gabrielle asked, still mystified by her friend's proposal.

"An enemy like his, draws its strength from numbers." Xena said carefully, knowing that Gabrielle had to fully agree to a plan before she would take it to the rest of the Amazons. "The faster we flee, the faster the invaders will have to march to chase us.

"The faster an army like this travels," Xena continued. "the more spread out it will be and the more vulnerable it will be."

A look of comprehension spread over Gabrielle's face. "So we double back and attack the back of the force?"

"Almost." Xena said. "We split our forces. The smaller force will take the lead, and continually confront the enemy. All they have to do is be seen, take a few shots, and keep the army following. The rest will wait, hidden in the trees for the army to pass. Once it does, we take out the stragglers."

A sick look came over the Xena's friend's face. "Your really talking about killing people here."

"Of course!" Xena said, half dismayed by Gabrielle's response. What did you expect? This is war."

"I don't know." Gabrielle responded, shaking her head. "I just thought you would come up with some trap and convince him it was hopeless. That way both sides would have minimal losses."

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle." Xena replied. "This is a real war and people are going to die. You must get used to it if your going to help your people survive."

"But what about when we fought the Horde?" Gabrielle asked. "It came down to a fight between you and their leader."

"That was the only way we could communicate." Xena replied. "We've already tried talking to this man. Perhaps once he has started losing his army, he will be willing to talk again before it gets too out of hand."

"I hope so." Gabrielle sighed.......................

7. BLACK HILLS.

The sun had just settled behind the hills on the western horizon when the expedition sighted the sprawling settlement called Black Hills. The place had started out as a hideout for local outlaws, but soon spilled out of its high box canyon onto the surrounding hills. Noise and stench wafted down the road from the town long before any buildings were visible.

"Leave the troops out of town for awhile." Xena said, turning toward Captain Lyons. "You and I will go in alone and see what we can find out."

"Do you really think that's wise?" Lyons asked, not sure of the Queen's motivation.

"If I didn't think it wise, I wouldn't suggest it." Xena returned sharply. "If our forces march into town, these people will never talk to us. That is, if we're lucky and a fight doesn't erupt immediately. If you and I go in alone, pretending to be travelers, we may be able to pick up some information about the prince and princess."

"And the guard?" Captain Lyons pushed, knowing they couldn't leave the men just standing around out here.

"We'll have two men follow us in to reconnoiter the town and find a place to hide the rest of the troops. They'll fetch them as soon as you and I pick an area to work."

"Agreed." Captain Lyons finally said after considering the alternatives.

The two leaders prepared themselves for entering Black Hills. Xena simply pulled her hair back and wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. She also moved her sword from its preferred position on her back to a more inconspicuous place under the long black cloak. Finally, she pulled her wide, draping hood up, covering her face.

More work had to be done for Captain Lyons to appear like a traveler in the zone. He removed most of his fine, well kept black leather armor, keeping only the vest. His heavy duty military leggings were replaced with a pair of rough cloth pants one of Xena's men was carrying. His final touch was also a long black cloak he carried for protection form the elements, but rarely wore since it wasn't standard Guard issue. Xena noticed a final detail, Lyons's saddle was well kept Calatonian issue. She removed some of the insignia, and had Lyons rub dirt into its shinier surfaces.

The two definitely looked like a pair. Lyons with his short "bowl" cut brown and gray hair was totally unremarkable and the Queen of Catatona hid most of her face under her hood. The odds were that no one would recognize her, but since many travelers to Black Hills preferred to keep their faces hidden, Xena would keep the hood up as much as possible.

The town of Black Hills had not been designed, it had grown haphazard over the past century. Rickety shacks, sturdy taverns and shops stood side by side. Some roads were so narrow two carts had trouble passing in the street. Many people slept in the street and relieved themselves on the sides of buildings. Rivers of raw sewage ran through many of the side streets. A cliff dropping off from the side road into town Xena Lyons used was covered with debris, including carcasses of dead animals and even decomposing bodies.

"I can't believe we've allowed a place like this to exist so close to both of our borders." Xena whispered to Lyons as they pushed through the human debris that walked the streets of the town.

"It's the by-product of an ill conceived treaty." Lyons mumbled back.

The pair had been wondering the town for more than an hour. Finally, Xena spoke up. "Look there." She said nodding toward one of the many taverns. Several men wearing old Catatonan armor were walking into the building.

"Looks like what we've been looking for." Captain Lyons observed while the two guided their horses towards the tavern.

The horses weren't fully tied up when a filthy but tough looking teenager approached the pair. "This here's a very rough town." the youth said in greeting.

"That it is." Xena nodded.

"Might not be wise to leave a pair of fine animals out here un-watched." the young man continued.

A smile crossed Xena's face. "I suppose your willing to watch them for us?"

"Sure thing." he replied. "I'll stand by them for up to an hour for say, one Cat or two Cals."

"Tell you what." Xena returned. "I'll give you a Catatonan five drachma piece, now and one when we come back."

His eyes lit up. "What? Ten Cats just to stand by your horses?"

"You hold them until we come out, no matter how long we're gone." Xena returned. "Let no one near them, and don't let them get in that filth in your streets."

The boy thought about the proposition for a moment. Ten Cats was a lot of money. Sometimes he didn't earn that much in a week.

"Deal." he said, holding out his hand to shake on the deal.

Xena produced a five drachma coin and gave it to the boy, then grasped his forearm to seal the deal. Instead of just the customary brief shake, Xena pulled the boy close to her. "If you're not here, and the horses same as we leave them," She hissed at him. "I'll hunt you down, cut your heart out, and feed it to you before you die."

The boy went sheet white, the woman's glare seemed as though it could crack marble. "NN..No pp..problem." he stuttered back. "You can depend on me."

"You'd better listen to her." Lyons whispered after Xena walked away. "You should have seen what she did to that stable boy who forgot to brush the horses in the last town."

8. THE TAVERN.

The tavern was not as crowded as Xena actually expected it to be. Four of the patrons wore old Catatonan armor. From its style, she could tell it was at least ten years old. She recognized it as auxiliary armor used for training new recruits. Once it was no longer serviceable, all Catatonan armor and weapons were suppose to be destroyed. Then it occurred to her that her former captain had been in charge of having the stuff destroyed, a function he was suppose to have completed months ago. So, this little adventure had been in the works for quite some time.

Other patrons stood at the bar or lounged at the tables and benches scattered around the room. Circulating among the men were some of the dirtiest and ugliest serving wenches ever to grace a run down tavern. Cast off food and garbage littered the floor, and rotted in heaps in the corners. A man wearing Catatonan armor stood in a far corner, urinating into a hole in the floor. The stench and filth of the establishment even made Xena's iron stomach complain.

Xena and Lyons each ordered an ale and stood leaning backward against the bar. Neither had the stomach to bring the cups anywhere near their mouths. As they stood there watching the room, men continued to filter into the establishment.

Finally, a noticeably loud and rambunctious group entered the fray. They wore newer but still poorly kept Catatonan armor. They immediately joined the other men wearing Catatonan armor. One of them was the center of attention. The man had a gleam in his eyes and a natural air of confidence about him. He was thin, with a good build and few days growth of beard.

9.THE SWORD.

"Lets see the sword, Kleon." a voice said from the crowd.

The man who had drawn everybody's attention produced a fancy sword from under his cloak. Those around Kleon backed up a few paces to give him some room to show the weapon. It was long and polished to a bright gleam. The dual edged blade appeared honed to a razor's edge and the designs etched into it reflected patterns onto the walls.

A few of Kleon's companions even had the courage to accept the sword for inspection. "This is the finest sword I've ever seen." one of the group declared.

"That, it is." Kleon agreed, taking the weapon back. "Now, a round of drinks, on me." he declared.

After Kleon had downed a few cups of strong ale and his companions had turned their attention to other matters, a shadow fell across the man's table. It was the woman who'd been standing at the bar. She was a bit older then most women who wondered into this place, and definitely a lot better looking then any of them. There was something about her, though, that made even these drunk brutes look elsewhere for companionship.

"That was a really fine sword you were displaying earlier." the woman said.

"Thank you." Kleon said with a lecherous smile. "I have the finest weapon anyone in here will ever see."

"Mind if I ask where you acquired it?" The woman asked, returning his smile, her beautiful blue eyes seemed to be shining in his face. She pushed the hood of her cloak as far back on her head as it would go without falling down to her shoulders; the dim light still obscured most of her face.

"It was a gift from the Queen of Catatona herself." He proclaimed with a great smile.

"Are you a member of her guard?" the woman pushed. "I thought I recognized your armor."

Kleon looked down at his armor, his smile grew even broader. "Yes, that's it! I'm the Captain of her guard, and this sword was a gift for a job well done."

"Can I see it?" the woman asked innocently.

The man hesitated, then said. "Well, why the Hades not? If my lady wishes to see my weapon, then who am I to say no?"

"The sword." the woman whispered with a soft, sultry tone that practically made Kleon melt.

"Of course." Kleon said and stood up. He reached under his cloak and brought the sword out, holding it up for the woman to see.

"May I?" She asked and held out her hand.

A look of hesitation swept over the man's face then he smiled broadly and handed it to the woman.

The mysterious woman held the sword straight up in front of her and looked at the intricate designs on the blade, then looked past it and focused on the Kleon. "Is it true," she asked with a sweet smile. "that the Catatonan Guard pledge their lives to the Queen?" She focused back on the sword, continuing to smile at the beauty of the blade.

"That's right." Kleon agreed. "We pledge our lives to the Queen of Catatona, to do with as she sees fit." he turned toward some of his friends. "And boy does she see fit sometimes." he said at the group with a wink.

A hearty chuckle from his friends was Kleon's reward for his wit.

"Where's the other?" the woman asked, the soft, luscious tone gone from her voice.

"Other what?" the smile started to fade from Kleon's face.

"The other sword, this was part of a pair."

"I think you'd better give that sword back." Kleon suddenly had a very bad feeling about this woman.

"The other sword, who has it?" the woman insisted.

"I don't know." the fake guard lied, "Now, I must insist you hand me my sword back."

The woman lowered the sword then thrust out with it. Kleon gasped and started to choke as blood rose up in his throat. He looked down to see the fine blade run through his abdomen.

The sword had cut through Kleon without effort, pushing out his back before he even knew he'd been stabbed. Xena pulled the blade free and let Kleon fall to the ground. She held the blade up in front of her again and watched the blood run down the blade, filling in the intricate designs. A chilling smile formed as she looked past the blade to Kleon's companions.

"By the gods!" a large man yelled and charged Xena.

It wasn't hard for Xena to side step the man's lunge. As he went by, she kicked him in the stomach , dropping him like a sack. She shifted the sword to her left hand and swung back handed at him. With a spray of blood, the man's body fell to the floor, his head rolling across the room, landing by the bar next to Captain Lyons.

10. FORFEIT.

"Lady," one of the fake guards said as he drew his sword. "I don't know who you are, but you're dead now."

"You suspect who I am." Xena replied. She spun the fancy sword around her hand, splattering blood from the blade on to the floor around her. "Else, you would have attacked me by now." A wicked grin continued to play about her face as she pushed her hood completely off.

"Now," Xena said and approached the group. "I want the other sword. Tell me where it is and I'll let you live." She took slow, deliberate steps, walking directly through the pools of blood forming around the two bodies.

A man who'd been in the tavern for quite a while brought his sword forward. "Lady, I have no idea who are, but I do know I'm going to cut you into very small pieces."

While the man spoke, Captain Lyons walked up beside Xena with his sword drawn. "My Queen." he said loud enough for the group to hear. "Do you really think this group worth the effort?"

"I haven't had much exercise recently." she replied. "I'm getting a bit rusty."

"If your really the Queen of Catatona," the new spokesman asked. "where is your much heralded guard?" As he spoke, he raised his sword to strike.

Out of the corner of her eye, Xena saw familiar figures coming through the door of the tavern and heard the sound of a crossbow firing. The bolt whooshed over Xena's shoulder toward the man approaching her. Xena snapped her hand out and caught the bolt as it passed. The man stopped dead in his tracks, realizing what she had just done.

"You guys have great timing." Xena looked over her shoulder as two of her guard, and three Calatonians rushed into the building. Three of the men trained crossbows on the patrons. She handed the bolt back to her man, who accepted it without a second thought.

"Now," Xena continued, turning back toward the mercenaries. "I asked you a question. Who has the second sword?"

"His name is Cyrus." one of the men who came in with Kleon said. "He continued north with the rest of the group."

The man's friends looked at him with contempt. "Hey," he mumbled. "I just met Cyrus, when I met Kleon, during this raid. I'm not about to risk my skin for him."

"You may have just saved yours and your friends' lives." The Queen of Catatona said. "Then again, you are wearing Catatonan armor, which means your lives are already forfeit to me."

First one, then the rest began to remove their armor and drop it on the floor. After the last had discarded their armor, Xena pointed the bloody sword at the door. "Now leave, but slowly, I have more men outside." She looked around at the rest of the patrons, including the bartender. "Everybody, out." she ordered.

No one hesitated, they filed out the door as quickly as they dared. The last to leave was the bartender, who grabbed his till before coming out from behind the counter.

Xena ripped a large portion of the cloak from Kleon's body before walking away from him. The robe would serve well as a cloth to wipe his blood off the sword. Her boots stuck to floor as she walked out of the blood and headed toward the door, leaving faint, dark red foot prints on the greased black planks of the floor.

11. THE BURN.

Outside the tavern, the Catatonan and Calatonian royal guard had spotted Xena's and Captain Lyons' mounts. The men deployed around the area to keep more people from entering the tavern. In the middle of the group, a young man continued to fiercely clutch the reins of two horses. All of the men held torches, illuminating the whole area.

For the first time, Xena got a better look at the neighborhood. The place was more decrepit then it had first appeared. The road was paved with garbage and debris and though it hadn't rained in days, there was a steady stream of water running down the middle of the street.

A familiar and obnoxious odor wafted through the crud and assailed Xena's nose. She leaned down and looked under the board walk she had just stepped off of. "Give me that." Xena commanded, pointing toward one of the torches. The light of the torch revealed a partially decomposed body discarded under the sidewalk. The corpse wore the shredded remains of a blouse and skirt, the remnants of its hair were long and dark. It was the body of a young girl who would have stood no more than a meter tall.

After all of the disgusting sights Xena had beheld in this blemish called a town, this one came the nearest to making her ill. What kind of depravity disposed of its dead, especially its children this way.

"What is it." Captain Lyons asked.

"The last straw." Xena replied, then leaped to her horse and stowed Kleon's sword in a scabbard on her saddle.

"What do you want us to do with the armor?" Xena's Captain asked.

"Burn it, burn it all."

"The armor?" The Captain tried to clarify.

"No, burn everything. I will not suffer this open wound so close to my borders any longer."

"What?!" Captain Lyons interrupted. "By what authority would you issue such an order."

"By MY authority." Xena hissed. "And the authority of that little girl left to rot under that board walk."

"I must protest." Lyons pushed. "You can't just burn a town because you want to. This isn't Catatona, you are not the Queen here."

Xena glared at him in the dancing orange of the torch light. "Oppose me, help me, or get out of my way." she snarled at the Calatonian. As she spoke, she drew her sword and laid it across her lap.

"This isn't right." Lyons said. "But my mission is to retrieve my Prince and Princess." He turned toward his men. "Calatonians," he ordered. "our mission in Black Hills is over." He looked back at the Queen. "As we leave, lets do our best to help spread the word of the fire so people may escape it."

None of the Catatonan guard had moved. Xena looked at her captain. "Why are you still sitting there?"

The man snapped to attention in his saddle. "Yes, my Queen." he turned toward his men. "You heard your Queen, burn it all." He then added. "Only defend yourselves against citizens who attack you. Let the people go."

The Queen of Catatona sat calmly on her horse in the middle of a narrow crossroads watching her men carry our her orders. Within minutes, the first block was a flame and word of the fire was spreading. Pandemonium broke out as the Catatonan guard spread the fire and cried warning of it at the same time. The Calatonians road the streets spreading the news of the great fire even before it had been started.

Five, six blocks burned, and a lone figure dressed in a long black cloak, face obscured by a large black hood sat on a pale horse watching it all. A fire storm soon spread the destruction out of the original district. Block after block caught fire, as winds drawn in by the growing flames fanned them to new heights.

Fire raged all around when Xena's captain approached her. "My Queen, we must go, soon all the roads out of town will be blocked by refugees or fire."

The Queen of Catatona looked from under her hood at the man, her face a mask of cold stone. "What is your name, Captain." she whispered.

"My family called me Forsete."

"I am Xena of Amphipolus," The Queen confessed barely loud enough to be heard above the roar of the fire. "I have done this before." She nudged her horse forward leading her seven guard out of Black Hills.

12. FROM A DISTANCE.

A day's hard journey to the north, a large group of soldiers looked at the orange glow in the hills to the south. "What is that?" a guard asked a companion.

"It looks like Black Hills." the other man said.

"Black Hills burns?" a third asked, looking out at the glow on the horizon.

"We were followed to Black Hills." a female voice said loudly. "You knew they'd come for us."

The men turned toward the couple tied up and laying on the ground next to the camp fire.

"Calatonians would never torch a town like that, no matter what the offense." One of the men stated.

"Your leader was the captain of the Queen of Catatona's guard." Terina said to her captors. "Do you think she will allow this betrayal to go unanswered."

"Must you goad them so?" Prince Victor whispered to his wife.

"Yes, Amazon," A new voice said. "must you goad my men so." It was the Queen's ex-Captain. He walked up to the young woman and kicked her sharply in the side. "I told you not to talk to the men. Must I gag you again?"

Terina didn't react from the kick, she didn't even flinch from the pain. It was a different story for her husband, Victor struggled against his bonds in fury at the Catatonan.

"You won't survive your treachery." the young Prince warned.

"Your friend, the Queen of Catatona, is not the great hero you think her to be." the Catatonan said with a laugh. "I should know, I was part of her guard for ten years. I've seen her walk away from so many insults and negotiate so many peace treaties, it made me sick. She knows how to build an army, but she doesn't have the stomach to use it."

The man glanced out at the glow on the horizon. "If Black hills burns, it is a fluke, the place was a tinder pile waiting for a spark."

"So you don't think she's following us?" Victor asked.

"Oh, on the contrary, I'm counting on it."

13. OATHS.

During the negotiation of the peace treaty, Catatona gave up a large section of western land to the treaty zone. They backed their border off to a river that would run a great length of their western border. The King of Catatona saw the river's ravine as a great natural barrier between the two countries. In the decades since the treaty, two bridges were built over the ravine to allow controlled traffic into the treaty zone and between the two countries.

After leaving the inferno that was Black Hills, the two groups of the expedition traveled through the night. They rode separately, but within sight of each other. With the rise of the sun, one of the bridges to Catatona came into view.

During the night, Xena had noticed a change in her young captain. In the first rays of the morning sun, she pulled her horse near him. "Tell me, Captain," Xena started. "had you ever killed anybody before this trip?"

The young man stiffened. "I've never killed a man directly." he admitted. "Even when we faced those bandits the other day, the ones I fought should have survived their wounds."

"But since last night," Xena said, "things have changed. I can see it in yours, and the men's, faces."

"Yes they have." the Captain admitted. "But I don't know how."

"Before, you and your men lived on reputation, behaving like puppets on strings, waiting for me to issue orders." Xena observed. "You were just going through the motions of being an army."

"If you say so, my Queen."

Xena pulled the hood off her head and shook her long, black hair loose. "Look at me, Forsete." she commanded.

He took a long look at the woman riding next him. "Yes."

"What do you see?"

"The Queen of Catatona."

"What else?"

"What else am I suppose to see?" The Captain asked.

"You tell me."

"I see a woman I thought I knew." he replied.

"But knew you didn't." Xena added.

"I suppose."

"Remember a few of days ago you asked me if the stories about me were true?" Xena asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what do you think now?"

The young Captain looked away. "I think anything is possible."

"You've changed, Forsete." Xena said softly. "You have the blood of what you see as an atrocity on your hands."

"Wasn't it?"

Xena reigned her horse to a stop, bringing the rest of her group to a sudden halt. "Black Hills was an atrocity." She said forcefully to them. "It was an open wound, festering in the shadows of two great nations. I've seen many terrible things in my life; I've done many terrible things, the likes of which you would never believe." She looked at her men, scanning the faces of all of them before continuing. "But one of the worst things I've ever done, was neglect Black Hills for so long. You men have come a long way since we left Catatona. Last night had to be done, but it was still terrible.

"Today, we enter Catatona, but we may not be home. If your former Captain was willing to betray us, then it may be a sign that our forces are realigning, choosing between me and Prince Orian." She scanned the men again. "Does anybody here offer his alliance to Prince Orian above me? If you do, tell me now, and you may leave me peacefully. If you are honest with me and follow what you believe is right, then you are not betraying me. If you lie and betray me, then your life will be forfeit, just like your Captain's is now."

The men looked at one another, then to their Captain. Forsete studied his Queen. "We have pledged our lives to the rightful ruler of Catatona, and to you, my Queen." he stated. "Once Prince Orian comes of age, we will then have to make a decision. Until that time, we remain your loyal servants."

"I want you to know." Xena said, starting the group moving again, "You are, without a doubt, the finest soldiers I have ever had the privilege of riding with. Thank you."

**Continued in Book 3 (TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES)**  



	3. Book 3 Truth and Consequences

PATHS ONCE TAKEN (BOOK 3: TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES)

by OldScout

VI. CATATONA.

1. THE GATE.

The bridge across the Black Gorge ravine had once been a great structure. Massive wooden trusses stretched from both sides of the gorge, carrying the great span across the Black River. Through the years, the structure had been allowed to decay, creating a crossing that was only fit for pedestrians, horses and small wagons. The Catatonans had taken the attitude that they didn't need the bridge, there was no worth while or legitimate trade with the refuse in the treaty zone. All it was used for now was to allow patrols in and out of the zone and an occasional traveler access to cross to Calatonia.

It was a frustrated Captain Lyons who met the Queen of Catatona and her guard on the south side of the bridge. The rest of the Calatonian contingent followed the man off the bridge.

"The border is closed." Lyons announced when Xena approached.

"Closed, huh?" Xena asked a bit bewildered.

"They told me as of this morning, nobody enters Catatona."

"Really?" Xena replied, with a smile. "We'll see about that."

The Queen of Catatona road across the bridge with her guard lined up behind her. Her long black cloak billowed out behind her as the wind from the gorge whipped about the bridge.

Regulars in the Catatonan army manned the gate and walls of the great fort built on the north cliff of the Black River gorge. The armor worn by the regular army was similar but plainer then the Queen's Guard. For these men standing guard on the bridge gate, there was little doubt who approached.

The gate remained closed.

"I'm sorry." a young squad leader said as the Queen of Catatona rode up. "The boarders are closed."

A quizzical look came to the Queen's face. "Boy," she said calmly, "do you know who I am?" She asked, staring down from her horse.

"Yes, my Queen," the young man returned, "my orders were specific, let no one enter. Even if the Queen herself approaches." He quoted, looking around nervously. Then motioned to one of his men, who went dashing toward the guard house. "Ma'am, is this some kind of test or something?" Beads of sweat had formed on the youth's forehead.

"I hope you've just sent for your superior." Xena replied, "Because I do not have time for these games."

Finally, a tuff looking, middle aged man came out of the guard house. He wore the same armor as the other guards, but it looked older and battle worn. Long, gray black hair hung in a queue down his back. A full, neatly trimmed beard obscured most of the man's sun roughened face. Captain's insignia adorned the man's armor, and he walked keeping his right hand resting on the hilt of a giant sword that hung at his side.

"Well, well, well." the captain said as he approached. "If it isn't the Queen herself."

"By whose order do you close the borders to the Queen of Catatona?" Xena demanded loudly.

"By the order of his royal highness, Prince Orian, the true heir to the throne of Catatona." the man returned smugly.

"The boy is not yet King." Xena replied. "Until he comes of age, I hold the throne. Your actions here are treason against the crown, I give you one last chance to reconsider."

The man had stopped his approach well back from the great iron gate, giving room for his men to swing the doors closed on his command. The Queen of Catatona dropped from her horse, and approached the bars of the gate. Her long, black hair flew out behind her, partially hiding the handle of the great sword strapped to her back. Xena purposely allowed her cloak to flow open and out behind her, exposing the armor and weaponry she wore underneath. The brightly polished sword that had been reclaimed in Black Hills hung off the left side of her weapons belt. A large dagger in its dark brown sheath adorned the right front of the belt and was backed by coils of a long black whip. The bronze of Xena's breast plate armor caught the sun as she approached.

The Queen of Catatona looked through the bars at the men on the other side. "How many of you are traitors?" she asked. "Don't allow your oaths to the crown be broken by the betrayals of the likes of him." she nodded toward the captain.

Complete silence fell over the guards on the inside of the gate. To a man, Xena could tell they knew the right thing to do, but not one made a move. Xena didn't really need to talk to the guards, she just wanted to get a look at the gate set up. It was a typical Catatonan design, an iron gate, counter balanced by a large weight. In this case, it was a giant metal slab that slid up and down in a channel near the gate. To keep the gate down, a bar was swung down, hooking to the top of the weight, keeping it up. If the weight were free, the gate could be opened with one hand.

Not one in the compound saw Xena reach behind her back and under the cloak. She brought her chakram out and dangled it to her side, studying the compound. Finally, a bright smile lit her face, and she threw the round weapon under handed into the court yard. The chakram sailed sideways between the bars of the gate, leveled out, bounced off a well in the middle of the yard and flew back at the gate. The weapon imbedded itself high in the timber holding the counter weight lock, causing the timber to crack. Weakened by the crack, the timber could no longer hold the wait of the counter balance and the lock bar pulled out, releasing the weight.

The Queen of Catatona lifted the gate and let herself and her guard back into their country. The men on the inside of the fort stood in shock at the ease with which the Queen had entered. She walked forward, stopping an arms length from the old captain.

"What are you going to do now traitor?" Xena demanded of the man.

The captain hesitated for a second then reached for his sword. Xena was just as quick, and caught his hand on the hilt. She gripped him tightly and stepped close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Listen to me." Xena said quietly. "Any man who draws his sword on me dies. Look over my shoulders."

A quick glance over the Queen's shoulders revealed three of her guard with crossbows pointed at him.

"If you follow this course of action, they'll kill you. I won't have to do anything to protect myself." Xena continued. "Now, I'm going to let you go, you can either walk away or die. It's your choice."

Xena took a step backward, then turned around and headed to retrieve her chakram. She'd taken one step when she heard the sound of a sword being drawn and saw her men release their bolts.

Having her guard protect her like that was actually a practice Xena had picked up from the Amazons. They'd taken to the habit of rigorously protecting Gabrielle from her own desire to try to negotiate an end to every bad situation. The council allowed her to negotiate, but only with the standing rule, if anyone threatened her, they died. Something about this caught Xena's attention, she liked the mystique it gave the Amazons, and it applied well to her own guard.

2. RUMORS.

While Xena climbed the wall and retrieved her weapon, nobody did or said a thing. Finally, she returned to the center of the court yard. "Who's next in command here?" The Queen asked, looking at the troops.

The young man who had met her at the gate stepped forward. "I guess that would be me."

"Okay," she looked at the enlisted rank on his uniform. "if your going to be in charge, you'll need a promotion, Lieutenant." Xena said. "How many troops are stationed here."

"One hundred are stationed here." the new Lieutenant replied, a strange look washed over him at his sudden promotion. "But we currently only have thirty on site." He looked at the body of his captain, with three crossbow bolts standing from its chest. "Make that twenty nine."

"What happened to the rest?" Xena smiled at the young man's quick correction at his numbers.

"The rest were commandeered yesterday morning by your own Captain." the Lieutenant stated.

"How many were with him besides the seventy."

The young man searched his memory. "I would say another thirty rode with the captain."

Captain Lyons approached Xena and the Lieutenant. "Was there a young man and woman with them, who may have been prisoners?" The Calatonian asked.

After looking to his Queen for permission to speak the man replied. "Yes, the Captain said that they were criminals from the treaty zone he was taking them for trial."

"Did he say why he needed so many extra guard?" Xena added.

"Just that his two prisoners had a lot of friends he wanted to be sure he could handle. I guess they were pretty bad news."

"THEY," Captain Lyons said "were Prince Victor of Calatonia, and his new wife Terina."

The guard suddenly caught on. "And you are the friends he needed the troops for?"

A nod was the Queen's reply. She walked around the court yard and declared. "We've been traveling all night. We'll stay here for a few hours and rest." She studied the remaining regular guard who had assembled in the court yard. "How many of you believe that Prince Orian is the rightful ruler of Catatona, and I should step aside before he comes of age?"

The men looked at each other, but none spoke up.

"Come now." Xena pushed, "Not one of you is in line with the western region's political views? I'm not looking to find traitors, be honest, and we'll leave it go at that."

A stir rose among the men as they discussed the Queen's questions. Finally the young Lieutenant stepped forward. "My Queen," He stated, "we are loyal soldiers of the crown, and to a man the soldiers here have never pledged their allegiance to an heir to the throne."

It was a proper Catatonan response, loyalty to the throne, not the person. Xena's own guard had responded in kind, but qualified themselves with a pledge of loyalty to her personally. In both instances, she had expected nothing less.

Within minutes, the horses were being cared for in the stables and the men were being fed in the mess hall. Xena took over the Captain's office and began shaking the dirt out her robes and armor. She had her cloak off, her armored breast plate removed, and her weapon's belt off when the new Lieutenant came into the office.

"Excuse me, my Queen." he said, starting to back out. "I did not mean to intrude."

"Nonsense, Lieutenant." Xena replied. "Come in and talk to me." She motioned toward a bench. "Have a seat." As the young man took a seat, Xena sat on another bench and hiked up her long, black robe far enough to unlace her knee high boots. She looked at the young man as she worked. "What can I do for you?"

The Lieutenant watched slightly embarrassed, as the Queen removed two long daggers from one of her boots and began loosening its laces. "Ah, ma'am," he finally said. "You asked about the political state here."

"Yes."

"Well, I've heard some things, I don't know if you'd be aware of."

The first boot fell from Xena's foot, and she turned it upside and started shaking dirt and sand from it. She looked at the young man. "Talk to me, Lieutenant. Apparently a lot of things have been going on in my government that I haven't been aware of." It was quickly apparent that the young man was avoiding eye contact with her as he spoke.

"The political backing of Prince Orian is by the senior officers in the regular army. There is a power struggle to gain control of the throne once Prince Orian ascends." the Lieutenant looked away from the Queen as he spoke. He knew what he said could get him killed for treason or betrayal. He also knew that it sounded like paranoid conspiracy theories.

"Don't move." Xena commanded, and reached for one of the daggers she'd removed from her boot.

The Lieutenant stopped breathing as his Queen picked up a dagger and threw it at him. The weapon hissed by his neck, brushing his shoulder and sailed across the room imbedding in the door frame. A small scorpion dangled from the blade, impaled against the timber.

"You really ought to pay more attention to the critters you carry around with you Lieutenant." The Queen observed, then allowed her second boot to drop to the floor. "Now, tell me, if this is such a well guarded conspiracy that even I have never heard a rumor of it, how is it that you know of it, and are willing to tell me?"

"I was standing guard in the wrong place at the right time." the man replied. "Some officers get so used to us guards that they forget we're real people, with real opinions. A smart guard with good hearing and a closed mouth can gain a lot of knowledge of the secrets of those he guards."

A warm smile crossed the Queen's face. "You know, that is something I always seem to forget." she said, then her expression became deadly serious. "Now, tell me the real story."

Over the next hour, the Lieutenant told Xena of a complex web of alliances and allegiances in the western province. He was a transplant from the east, and didn't share the local view of the current ruling family. During that time, the young man got to watch his Queen prepare her weapons for cleaning, wash her feet and recoil the long black whip she carried.  
Two hours after dismissing the Lieutenant, Xena emerged from the quarters she'd taken over. Others had also emerged, and the group started congregating at the stables as they prepared their mounts. Xena found the new Lieutenant.

"I need to take some of your men." The Queen started a rehearsed conversation, as soon as she got the young soldier's attention. She had promised to help rid the place of some the less loyal soldiers in the fort.

"Ma'am," the Lieutenant pointed out. "we're just regular army, border guards. There's only thirty, er, twenty nine of us left to maintain our post."

"I'll take nineteen." Xena replied. "And don't under estimate your skills, I designed your training and I know what you should be capable of."

"And the post?" he asked. "How do we maintain the gate with the lock broken?"

Xena looked at the gate across the court yard. The first of the refugees from Black Hills had arrived. She definitely didn't want that refuse flooding into her country at this time. The chakram appeared in the Queen's hand. With a metallic scream, the round weapon flew across the court yard for the second time that morning. This time it connected with the chain holding the gate's counter weight. The weapon bounced off the chain, ricocheted off a nearby wall and flew back to Xena.

The Lieutenant looked at the Queen, for an explanation.

"Wait." Xena replied.

A crack formed in the weld of the link the chakram had struck. Finally, the weld split, stretched, then broke, sending the counter weight crashing to the ground. The gate settled deeply into its channel.

"No more crossings until the threat to the crown is neutralized." Xena said. "Now, nineteen men."

3. ONCE CORNERED.

"This isn't how I like to fight a battle." Xena observed to Captain Lyons as they led their expanded force from the fort.

"How's that?" Lyons asked, not quite show what the Queen was getting to.

"We're playing their game." Xena replied. "They want us to follow them, we're being led into a trap."

"If they wanted us to follow them, then why try to stop us at the border?"

"I think so we wouldn't do exactly what we did, recruit the border guard like they did. He expected us to battle our way through the fort, if we'd done so, there would be no one left to take with us."

"Why didn't he take everybody then."

"Because," Xena replied. "If we'd been forced to fight our way across the border, there had to be enough guards there for us to kill to turn public opinion against me."

"Looks like he under estimated you." Lyons observed.

"It's been the undoing of many arrogant men." Xena returned. She still had to be careful, a cornered animal was the most dangerous..........

"I can't believe we're just letting them walk into our village." an Amazon warrior commented to Xena.

"Villages can be rebuilt." the tall Greek responded to her companion. "Now quiet, they're approaching the gift we left for them."

The governor's army had marched deep into Amazon territory with little resistance. Small bands of women would occasionally engage the front of his army, but they'd always disappear into the trees before he could bring his force to bare. Now, they stormed what was suppose to be the village where the Amazon Queen lived. Just a few Amazon Warriors ran through the streets, fleeing from the invaders.

Within minutes, the village was in flames and the invaders approached the north western corner of the village. "Quick, come here!"

Dangling by the their feet from the trees were members of the army's rear guard. The bodies had been unceremoniously hoisted into the trees and left hanging at eye level. The governor rode out of the burning village and inspected the atrocity. "This proves we are right in trying rid the province of these savages." he proclaimed.

The air was suddenly filled with incoming arrows, dropping several of the men around the governor. Amazon warriors could be seen in the woods firing at the invaders. Riding among them on her pale horse was the Warrior Princess.

"Get them!" the governor yelled and pointed at the attackers. By the time his soldiers got to where the Amazons were, they had fled and attacked from another distant spot. Frustrated, the governor gathered as many of his men he could and took up pursuit of the Amazons and their warlord.

The chase was on, Xena and a small band of Amazons began a long trek through the thick old growth forest. The women moved just slow enough to allow the fastest elements of the pursuing army to keep up with them. The path they blazed in the rough terrain of the old forest seemed to wonder aimlessly through the worst of Amazon territory.

After two full days, the army followed the Amazons into a rocky area that wasn't a clearing, but more of a thinning of the trees. The women raced across the area then disappeared.

The army came to a stop as the front of the pack reached the far side of the clearing. "What is the hold up." The governor demanded as he caught up to the front of his forces.

"It's a cliff." one of the men returned.

The rocky terrain first sloped down a gentle hill, then abruptly split into a giant crevice. Trees lined the cliff right up to its edge where the earth just opened up as if one of the gods had split the land with a giant chisel. There was no place to go. The governor turned around and watched as his army continued to pour into the area. Over two hundred and fifty men stood scattered about, waiting for orders. It was a trap

"Oh, you smart girls." the Governor said with an ironic grin. His men were gathered tightly on the rocky terrain, with no supplies and exhausted from a two day chase through the thick Amazon forest.

Figures could be see in the brush at the edge of the clearing. Amazon warriors appeared and disappeared from between trees. Mounted warriors and foot soldiers alike passed in and out of the shadows.

Finally, a familiar figure on her pale horse stepped into the open. "This is it." Xena yelled. "We have the high ground and the patience. Lay down your weapons and your armor and we'll allow you safe passage out of Amazon territory."

One of the Governors aids marched with him to the middle of the clearing. The aid carried the Governor's standard that bore the pennant of his province. Grabbing the long pole from the aid, the Governor thrust the standard into the ground. "I claim this land in the name of my king and to proclaim his greater glory!"

A great cheer rose from the assembled army as they raised their weapons to the sky....................

4. MOVEMENT.

"Thirty seven against a hundred." Captain Lyons said to the Warrior Queen as he rode up next to her.

"Sounds like good odds." Xena responded flatly.

"Nearly three to one sounds like good odds?"

"He's already underestimated me." Xena replied quietly. "Perhaps such odds will cause my dear, loyal, old captain to make more mistakes. We're not far behind him. His force is large and it is impossible to hide their trail."

"He's got the bait on a stick, and we're following it exactly where he wants us to go." Lyons observed.

The woman smiled. "That's right."

The desert of the treaty zone had given way to thin forest and gently rolling hills. It was mid afternoon and half of the group had marched through the night. The expedition passed a small glade near a stream.

"We'll rest here for awhile." The Queen declared. "Clean your equipment and re-pack your supplies." she told the troops. "We'll only stay for a short time.

"Come with me." Xena said turning toward her Captain. The two rode to the top of a near by hill.

"Look there." Xena said, indicating a spot in the distance.

The young man leaned forward and thought he saw a cloud of dust floating in the air. "Dust from those we follow." he said after studying the place for a moment.

"If we can see them when they move, they may be able to see us." Xena replied. "It's time we did something they would not expect. Here's my plan, we'll pitch camp as soon as it is dark, be sure to light a lot of camp fires." She looked back at her own guard as they spread out to protect the area. "Do you trust your Lieutenant?"

"Of course, Ma'am." the Captain returned, shocked. "He and I have come up through the ranks together."

"Fine, here's what I want you to do, switch armor with him, come morning he'll be taking your place as my Captain...." Xena then laid out a plan he thought was totally insane.

"And who do I go on this mission with?" the young man asked after the Queen had told him her plan.

"Captain Lyons would be too easily missed." Xena returned, but I'm sure there is someone in his command who will fill the bill."

"You want me to do this with a Calatonian?"

"Of course, Captain, who else would you trust?"

A simple nod was the man's only reply. "As you command." He finally whispered.

5. ANTORA.

A strong wind whipped across the parapet of the tall block wall. To the west, the sun settled in the distant hills, casting long shadows and an orange glaze on the young man looking north from the top of the wall. Foot falls brought the man out of his contemplation of the northern horizon.

Lord Winston walked up to his nephew. "We've just gotten word, my Prince, it was Black Hills we watched burn last night." he confirmed.

Winston's gruff voice grated on Prince Julian's nerves. This man was involved in the treachery, only there was no proof. "What happened?" Julian finally asked. "Captain Lyons and the Queen of Catatona were headed there. Were they involved?"

"Some people are saying the Catatonans burned it." Winston replied with a huff. "But we all know that the Queen would never allow such an atrocity."

"Are you sure?" Julian returned. "I've heard a lot of stories about the Queen of Catatona."

"Ha! You mean those tales of a female warlord named Xena?" Winston laughed. "Well, trust me, the Queen of Catatona is no great warlord. If she was, she would have been expanding Catatona's borders, not making peace treaties with all of her other neighbors. The Queen of Catatona lives on the reputation of a name sake, nothing else."

"What do you think happened at Black Hills then?" Julian asked.

"The place was a death trap." Winston said. "Somebody dropped a torch and didn't get it stomped out soon enough."

Prince Julian shook his head. "I don't believe in coincidences. I've met the Queen and her guard. I saw the look in her eyes when she pledged to kill the men who carried the swords she'd given to Victor and Terina." Julian looked at his uncle. "I was looking in the face of death. Anyone involved in this affair has made a dangerous enemy."

Before Lord Winston could respond, Prince Julian turned from his father's brother and walked way. He knew the Queen of Catatona was involved with that fire, he just didn't know how. Would she come after Winston too, or leave him to Calatonia, only time would tell.

6. TANGLED WEB.

"How big is her force?" the Captain asked his Lieutenant.

"It's hard to tell." the man replied. He was Cyrus, one the mercenaries from Black Hills. "The men saw over twenty fires, but couldn't get close enough to count the troops."

"The Queen is a good strategist." The Captain returned. "Defending her camp is one of her strongest suits."

"Do you think she thought to recruit any of the border guards?" Cyrus asked, looking back at the many camp fires dotting the southern horizon.

"Oh, I think she did," the Captain returned, "she wouldn't have enough to even try to attack us otherwise. How many, I'd like to know, that stupid loyalist captain in charge at the border, he may have put up quite a fight." He then looked back out at the fires on the dark horizon. "But it doesn't matter, she made it through and is here now. Everything is going as planned, tomorrow we spring the trap, the Queen of Catatona will be dead and there will be no one left to help King Orian see what we do not want him to see."

"Catatona will be ours." Cyrus stated.

A smile crossed the Captain's face in the darkness. "First Catatona, then Calatonia. After all of these generations, our family will regain the throne that was taken from us and torn into these two half-countries."

"The House of Cunaxa will reign again, my brother." Cyrus returned.

The smile continued on the Captain's face. "King Artaxerxes, sounds good to me." he whispered to his younger brother with a wink.

"I wish Kleon had stayed with us." Cyrus said. "It would have been a grand day if all three of us had been here to defeat the Queen and start our house on the path back to the throne."

"Perhaps it's for the better," the Captain returned. "He may be able to tell us what happened in Black Hills last night."

The Captain clamped his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "We've missed so much time together." he said sincerely. "When next we see our baby brother we will have the throne of Catatona under our control."

7. FALL OF NIGHT.

When Xena proposed her plan to Lyons and her suspicions, he was quick to agree with her logic but wasn't sure of her solution. The only problem was that he couldn't come up with a better idea.

Once the sun had disappeared, the campfires were lit and the Catatonan royal guard took up positions as the Queen commanded. The border guard and the Calatonian guard set up camp as normal, with the Calatonians a lot closer to the border guard then they would normally have camped. No one noticed the Queen's Captain and one of the Calatonians ride away from the camp into the darkness.

"Well, Astron," Xena whispered as she brushed down her horse. "you've served me well these past few years, but we've never been in a real battle together." The pale horse nuzzled against its master. "Tomorrow, I'm confident you'll do just fine." Xena leaned her head against the large horse and whispered to herself. "It's been an awfully long time since I've fought in a battle like this. It's been so awfully long.........."

A cheer from the invading army rose into the forest, causing birds to take flight and animals to flee. The young Amazon queen looked up at her friend as Xena rode back into the cover of the thick brush. "There're going to fight?" she asked in disbelief.

"They have no choice." Xena replied. "To a man, not one of them would ever run from a battle."

"By the gods." Gabrielle muttered, her eyes growing wide at the thought. The Amazons had done well fighting a hit and run war against this army, but head to head they lost the advantage of being on their home soil.

"Remember." Xena said, addressing the Amazon warriors. "Stay in the trees, let them come to us. Get into open ground and your fighting on their terms." She looked down at Gabrielle and said softly. "Stay back, Gabrielle, these are not road way scum. I need you to coordinate the help of the injured."

"I'll do what needs to be done." Gabrielle stated. Resolved not to allow herself to be relegated to any specific role.

"Very well." Xena replied, gritting her teeth. She turned to the archers, as more were headed up into the trees. "You there," she said taking two of the women aside. "You watch the Queen. If anybody gets near her, kill them." Her eyes drilled into the women. "You have no other duty today."

The women nodded. "By our lives." they responded in unison. With a leap, Xena jumped to Argo's back and walked her to the edge of the brush. The army was forming ranks in the clearing, they would charge any minute. She looked up at the archers in the trees. One group carried great iron bow crossbows that had been adapted from the Centaurs. The bow was pulled with a large lever attached to the stock, and was so heavy, it had to be braced up for accurate firing. The troubles, though were worthwhile, the weapon gave the Amazons an accurate firing range that exceeded anything their enemies thought possible.

The army attacked. Their Governor/Warlord was not a leader, he was a commander, he stayed back, standing next to his standard, overseeing the battle. As the army advanced, not one Amazon moved or made a sound, they just watched the soldiers advance.

Finally, Xena pushed her horse a half step from the trees and with a yell, pointed her sword at the advancing line. A hail of crossbow bolts and arrows rained down on the enemy. They responded with their own archers, lobbing from the back of their lines. Once the archers stopped to fire, they became separated from the rest of the force, and the perfect targets for the Amazon's with the heavy crossbows.

There was only time for one round of arrows before the force hit the Amazons at the edge of the clearing. With a scream, the Amazon force surged out of the brush and met the invaders with an enthusiasm only a people protecting their homes could bring.

A shrill war cry rose up from the din as Xena jumped from Argo's back and joined the battle. She had planned to stay back and wait for an opening to lead an attack at the Governor. The smell of blood and excitement of battle was too much for the Warrior Princess to stand. She was suddenly in the thick of the battle at the front lines.

Euphoria raced through the warrior's being as she fought these fine soldiers. The dance was on, Xena waded into the fray, spinning her sword and smiling from ear to ear. She fought with joy, generally just wounding or knocking an opponent unconscious. Her style had matured over the past few years as she learned a respect for life from her young friend.

Around Xena, the Amazons battled for their lives as the invaders poured into their ranks. Finally, it became apparent that the Warrior Princess was opening a hole in the army's line, as she defeated the young soldiers. The Amazons loosely formed up to either side of Xena and they started pushing into the clearing toward the Governor.

As the fight pushed away from the trees, Gabrielle advanced into the battle zone, to bring aid to her fallen warriors. Ahead of her, one Amazon took a powerful blow and fell to her knees. Gabrielle's response was natural and instinctive as she watch the soldier raise his sword for the fatal strike. Staff in hand, the Amazon Queen joined the fight, striking the sword from the man's hands then ducking and sweeping low with her staff, breaking one of the man's legs.

A new enemy immediately replaced the first, but this one knew his target, it was a blond Amazon, fighting very skillfully with a staff. He blocked the woman's first swing, then jumped over the sweep that took out his comrade. He went on the offensive, swinging furiously at the young Amazon, forcing her backward. Finally, she stumbled over a body and fell to the ground.

Even with her attention on the battle, Xena knew immediately when Gabrielle joined the fight. From the corner of her eye, she watched the young woman fight first one then a second veteran soldier. All the while, waiting for the Amazons to kill the threats to their Queen. When Gabrielle tripped and fell backwards, loosing her staff, all of Xena's attention was suddenly focused on her dazed friend. Xena reached to her side for her chakram as the man raised his sword for the final strike.

The world went white, then red and black. Xena's head swam as the ground came up and slammed her in the back. Blood washed over her eyes as she watched a shadow standing over her, positioning its newly bloodied sword for a final strike. With a scream of pain and rage, Xena snapped into pure instinct. She viciously kicked out at the man, catching him in the side of the shin. The blow ripped the main muscle of his lower leg from its cartilage destroying the leg. The soldier screamed and fell to his knees over Xena, she kicked him again, this time in the groin.

Pain and darkness still threatened, but she steadied herself and used the crippled soldier kneeling over her as support as she fought her way to her feet. At one point, she was kneeling directly in front of the man and leaning on him heavily. He looked at her blood soaked face, she smiled at him. Xena had one hand at his weapons belt and she grabbed his hair with the other.

Xena pulled a knife from the soldier's belt and held it up between them. A terrifying look crossed her face then she drew the knife across the man's throat. Blood sprayed from the soldier, soaking Xena's bare neck and shoulders. She made a final effort and struggled to her feet.

The battle seemed to be running in slow motion for the warrior woman. First she turned back toward Gabrielle; her long, sweat and blood soaked black hair whipped about her shoulders. Xena watched the young woman regain her feet. Laying on the ground next to her was the man who had threatened the Amazon Queen. Two crossbow bolts were buried deep in his chest.

Gabrielle looked at the specter that was her best friend and yelled. "Xeeee....naaaaa!!!!"

Movement behind Xena caught her attention as the first of many soldiers who were headed for her reached her. The Warrior Princess was wounded; any man who killed the mighty Xena in battle would be a hero and hailed as a great warrior. Xena, Warrior Princess, was not there to meet them, instead, they found a wounded animal.

The first man raised his sword to strike the bloodied woman. As Xena turned to meet him, she threw her last kill's knife. The soldier was just a few arm lengths away, and a step out of sword range, he stopped abruptly when the knife slammed into his forehead. Xena rushed in, grabbing the sword from his hands as he fell.

With a scream, Xena rushed at the men advancing on her. The dance was over, now Xena fought with deadly skill and wild abandon. The battle became fast and terrible, someone would swing at her, she'd duck and swing back, targeting any exposed body part. Limbs fell to the ground, men were disemboweled and gutted as the woman made quick work of her enemies.

As Xena pushed forward, the Amazons rallied behind her, again taking their cue from the Warrior Princess. The battle took on an all new violent energy as people on both sides began to die even more rapidly.

The goal of the Warrior Princess was obvious, the dog of a governor, who's arrogant power grab had lead to this bloody day. After emerging from the pack of men who stood in front of her, Xena headed directly toward their commander. A single soldier stood between them, Xena could feel the weakness from loss of blood starting to effect her. She chose not to fight him, she gathered her strength and jumped over the soldier in a tight somersault. As she went by, Xena produced the small dagger she carried down the front of her armor, and slit the man's throat.

The Governor watched Xena emerge from his troops and cross the rocky clearing, heading straight toward him. "So, Warrior Princess," he said to himself, spitting the name. "I see you have earned your reputation." The man smiled and pulled a long, curved sword.

It took just a few moments for Xena to reach the Governor. Her face, neck and shoulders were covered with dark blood and her leather armor was shredded. Much of the woman's long black hair was plastered to her face and neck from blood and sweat, but it still flew out around her. She carried a sword in her right hand and a small dagger in the left.

"It ends now." Xena hissed and swung at the man.

"That it does." he returned and blocked her attack. He was rested and in perfect health. All he needed was skill enough to defend against her depleted energy long enough for her to make a mistake. With the pain and loss of blood from her face wound, he figured it wouldn't be long before he had an opportunity.

The fight left in the Warrior Princess was more then the Governor could have imagined. He soon found himself on the defense from a flurry of attacks. His skill was great, but he knew that if he didn't push his own attacks, she could find an opening.

Finally, Xena stalled and took a breath. The Governor took the opportunity to make an offensive lunge, soon Xena was defending herself with ever weakening blocks. After just several blows, Xena dropped her sword then ducked his next swing, falling to one knee. She grabbed for her sword, but he stepped on it, pinning the weapon to the ground.

"Its about freaking time." the man hissed and raised his sword for the kill.

With a quick move, Xena thrust the small dagger she still clutched in her left hand at the man. She rammed the blade between the plates of the his black leather armor, into his stomach then twisted the small knife deep into his abdomen.

The man's sword fell to the ground as he gripped at the wound in his gut. "Bitch, you killed me." he declared as he watched the blood seep out from under his clothes.

"Not yet." Xena replied and pulled the sword from under the man's foot. The Governor weaved around clutching at his wound, trying to stop the blood. Xena leaned on the length of her sword to pull herself to her feet then kicked the governor in the leg, shattering his knee. The man screamed in pain and dropped to the ground as Xena kicked his other leg out from under him.

Everything stopped, the world froze as Xena grabbed her enemy by the hair and swung her sword at his neck. The blade was not her own, it was one she'd picked up from the battle field and its edge was not honed as well as her's. Her strike at the man lodged in the bone and muscle at the base of his neck; she had to brace her foot on his back to pull the weapon loose. He was still screaming when she swung again, still gripping his hair tightly in her left hand. This time, the sword cut into his neck and lodged in his vertebrae. Blood and flesh splattered from the wound as Xena dislodged her weapon from the man's lifeless body, she could feel her own strength leaving her, as she swung again. This time the man's head separated from his body and Xena stood there holding it by the hair. With every ounce of energy she had left, she impaled the Governor's head on top of his own standard.

Darkness fell.................

8. COUNTER MOVES.

The sun returned to Catatona sooner then Xena expected. Within minutes of the first rays of morning, the combined forces were packed and ready to move out. Today was the day, time to ride into the lion's den. Their only hope of victory was to do the unexpected, in this case the unexpected was to ride directly into the trap.

Bright green grass covered hills rolled across the plains of south western Catatona. The troops Xena pursued made no attempt to cover their tracks as they headed straight toward a horse shoe shaped range of steep hills.

A signal from the Queen, brought the group to a halt short of the valley they were headed for. Xena turned toward the regular soldiers of her border guard. "You and your men will ride point." she told the squad leader.

"But ma'am," the leader started. "you said yourself this is a trap."

A glare from the Queen made the man back his horse up a pace. "I am well aware of the situation." She replied. "Remember, your comrades make up the bulk of the forces, if they see you first, they may hesitated attacking us."

"Very well, my Queen." the man declared and mustered his men to the front of the pack.

The nineteen border guard led the small force into the blind valley. After the final pass, the hills of the valley sloped up sharply forming a boxed valley. Only the far end had enough of a slope to allow a strong horse up. A signal from the Queen stopped the royal guard at the entrance, allowing the border guard to continue into the trap. She also signaled for her men and the Calatonians to prepare their weapons.

"Okay!" Xena called. "We're here! Come on out!"

At the sound of the Queen's voice from a distance behind them, the border guard turned toward her and drew their own weapons. New soldiers appeared at the top of the valley hills, in the middle of the force directly in front of Xena and her men, was a familiar face.

The former Captain of the Queen's Guard called down to the squad leader of the border guard. "You were suppose to stay behind them." he yelled at the man.

The man shrugged. "She ordered us in first, what were we suppose to do?"

The Captain looked at Xena. "My Queen, so nice of you join us. I promised my brothers you were as predictable as you have turned out to be."

"Trying to predict me has been a fatal flaw in many men." Xena called back with a sharp grin. "Tell me, where are Victor and Terina? Do they still live."

"Of course they do." The Captain looked at the ninety or so men who lined the hills above his Queen. "But you won't for long."

"Why have you done this." Xena's horse danced under her, sensing the tension in his master. "You know I have no designs on keeping the throne for me or Ella."

"What a price one pays for ignorance." the Captain called back. "It's not about you, it's about me and my family. The current ruling family of Catatona is weaker now then it has been in a hundred years, it is time for a return of old and true Royal blood."

Behind the opposing forces, Xena saw the signal she'd been waiting for, two puffs of thick white smoke rose lazily into the sky. "Now!" she yelled to her men and the Calatonians, who immediately raised their crossbows and cut down the border guard who had ridden in with them.

Once the first round of bolts were fired, Xena threw her chakram at the remaining guard. The round weapon ricocheted off the heads of five of the men, knocking them unconscious. Xena caught the metal ring and swung her horse around, "Lets go."

The Calatonian and Catatonan Royal Guard turned their mounts and raced out of the valley. The thunder of hooves followed them as the Captain's army raced down the grass covered hills in pursuit.

9. OFF GUARD.

It was a long night for Forsete and the Calatonian, Vanek, once they left camp. The two men road together silently for quite a while before Vanek started a quiet conversation.

"Tell me," Vanek whispered. "How long have you ridden with the Queen of Catatona?"

"I've been a Queen's guard for three years." the young Captain replied to his companion. The Calatonian looked to be a seasoned soldier and was definitely a few years older then he was. "How about you, how long have you been in the King's guard?"

"Since last summer." Vanek replied. "Before then I was a soldier on the eastern border."

"Why did you change? It looks like you lost some rank in the move."

Vanek nodded. "They didn't have an opening for a Captain." he admitted. "But the King was sick, and everyone knew Winston would make a power play if Triton didn't return soon. It just seemed like the right thing to do, I figured Alexander would need loyal, experienced men to back him until his father got home."

"So you took a loss in position to protect Triton's house?"

"Everyone proclaims their loyalty, it was about time someone showed it for once."

Forsete looked at his companion in the dim light from the clear, star filled night. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It just seems your Queen has been having some trouble with loyalty lately. I thought you needed to hear my opinions on the matter."

Forsete didn't reply. "We're getting close." he whispered, "we'll leave our horses over here in the creek bed." In the distance they could see the fires of the opposing army.

The two soldiers walked the rest of the way to the outskirts of the Catatonan/mercenary camp. Well beyond the sentry line, they dug into the brush and camouflaged themselves. It would be a long, cold, uncomfortable night, but they had their orders.

10. HOUSE OF CUNAXA.

A faint foot step, the brush of cloth, shallow breaths, all the elements brought King Triton's head up from his work. Standing before him, was the Amazon Queen. The woman's long hair was flat and unkempt, her brown suede skirt and top were dirty and stained with dried blood. Her eyes were lost and vacant.

"Gabrielle," Triton began, purposely informal. "I was just about to request your presence." He looked at the Amazon's face. "Something has happened with Lusain?"

Careful foot steps brought the Amazon Queen toward Triton's desk, she was dragging her ever present fighting staff. "Lusain has passed on." Gabrielle confirmed when she reached the desk. She had stood vigil over the girl since sending Ipiphany, Serena and Ella back to Amazon territory. "Her Sisters are building the funeral pyre for her now."

"My condolences," Triton offered. "I know she was like a daughter to you. I have a sense of what it would be like to lose someone so close."

"Has there been any word of Terina and Victor?" Gabrielle asked hoping to steer the conversation to happier news.

"I'm sorry, nothing direct, but there has been some vague word about a town called Black Hills. Have you ever heard of it."

"Should I have?" Gabrielle asked shaking her head and searching her memory for the name.

"Black Hills is a town on the border between Calatonia and Catatona." Triton said in explanation. "Because of the peace treaty between the two countries, Black Hills belongs to neither and as such has become a haven for all the scum and dregs of society from both countries."

"Do you think this is where they took Terina and Victor?"

"I thought it may be a possibility." Triton admitted. "But we can be pretty sure that who ever planned the attack, recruited their mercenaries from there."

Gabrielle sank into a large over stuffed chair across from the King's desk. She allowed her staff to clatter to the floor. "And you have news from Black Hills?"

"Not really from Black Hills." Triton replied, "Rather, of Black Hills." He looked at the Amazon, watching for her reaction. "Black Hills burned a few nights ago. The rumor is that the Queen of Catatona ordered it razed."

The two locked eyes for a second then Gabrielle looked away from the King. "Why are you telling me this? It's more then just paying me the courtesy of passing on information."

"You appear to know the Queen better then anybody." Triton said. "Is she capable of such a thing."

The large chair seemed to envelope her as Gabrielle sank back into its padding. She looked directly at King Triton, then through him as her mind replayed so many old images. "Oh yes," she finally admitted. "she is quite capable, if pushed hard enough."

Triton nodded in acceptance of Gabrielle's simple and honest answer.

A thought occurred to Gabrielle as she sat staring at the King. "Before Lusain died," she volunteered, "she asked me something."

Triton's curiosity was perked. "Really, what was it?"

Gabrielle leaned forward, with a puzzled look on her face. "Just before she died, she woke up and asked 'For the house of Cunaxa?' Do you have any idea what she was referring to?"

Triton suddenly leaned forward in his chair. "Are you sure that is what she said? 'House of Cunaxa'?"

"Yes. Why? Where is this house of Cunaxa?"

"Did anybody else hear her say this, or did you mention it to anybody?"

The moments before Lusain's death flooded into Gabrielle's mind. "No, no one else was with me when Lusain woke, just before she died, and I haven't spoken of this to anybody else."

"Good, please don't mention it to anybody." Triton insisted. He immediately pulled out an official communique' scroll. "I've got to get word of this to Prince Julian, he must know this has to do with Cunaxa."

"I'm glad Lusain was able to help." Gabrielle said quietly as she stood to leave.

"Queen Gabrielle." Triton said abruptly as the Amazon turned toward the door.

"Yes."

"I will be leading a delegation to the Royal palace of Catatona." Triton declared. "Will you and your warriors ride with me?"

"Why?" Gabrielle asked, astonished at the sudden turn of events.

"Why am I going to Catatona, or why do I want you to go with me?" Triton smiled a little at his baiting of the woman he had grown so fond of.

Tired eyes stared blankly back at him. "Either."

"Because." Triton began. "The House of Cunaxa is the family that my family displaced for the crown of Catatonia, the country that was eventually split into Catatona and Calatonia. If the people who claim the Cunaxa blood line have formed an alliance, it could threaten the royal houses of both countries." he looked at Gabrielle and frowned. "My brother, Lord Winston, his mother's family was always very proud of their Cunaxa roots. It was one of his arguments in his bid to claim the throne after the King, our father, died."

"But that doesn't explain why you want me to come with you."

A serious expression washed over Triton's face. "I would like you to travel with me, because most of my best and most trusted guard are on the expedition to find Terina and Victor. The rest I need to leave right here to protect my family. That means I need some strong warriors to accompany me who I can trust implicitly."

"You trust a small band of Amazons above your own people?" Gabrielle asked in disbelief. Perhaps in her exhaustion she did not understand what he really meant to say.

"Knowing where somebody will stand when it comes to Cunaxa, there are very few I can trust. Just as the Queen of Catatona has found out with her own court."

Gabrielle bowed slightly. "I am honored you would consider us worthy."

"You earned my respect the day we met." Triton returned.

11. THE ROAD EAST.

Several mornings after leaving King Triton's palace, three cloaked young women rode toward the rising sun. The taller of the three held up her hand, signaling the others to stop.

"Someone is out there." Ipiphany stated, looking toward the thin line of trees to either side of the road. The Amazon messenger dropped the hood of her cloak to her shoulders and pulled it open to free her weapons. Her two companions took her lead and freed themselves of their warm coverings.

"Who do you think it is." Ella asked.

"We're about to find out." Serena replied. Serena shook her wild blond locks back from her face. The young woman's hair always looked totally unkempt and un-cared for. No matter what she did to control it, her hair always looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Serena guided her horse next to Ella. Now the young princess had an Amazon on either side of her.

"Who ever's out there." Ipiphany called to the forest, "come on out."

A dirty, ragged mercenary stepped from the woods, and drew his sword. Another stepped forward from the other side of the road. Others appeared up the road, soon there were eight men spread out in front of them. Three of the men were well equipped with expensive armor and quality weapons.

"What do you want?" Ipiphany demanded, making a show of setting the one handed cross bow she carried.

"I'll be," one of the apparent leaders proclaimed, "if the Queen isn't as predictable as the Captain said she is." As he spoke, the gang advanced into the road.

"Step aside." Serena called out to the men. "We don't want any trouble."

"That's exactly what I was about to tell you." one of the better equipped men said. "All we want is Gabriella, and we'll leave you unharmed, we have no quarrel with the Amazon nation."

"Gabriella?" Ella said, repeating the mispronunciation of her full name. "There's only been one man who ever called me that." She leaned forward and stared at the gray bearded man. "Petriov, is that you?"

"I never intended for things to be like this, Gabriella." the man said, "but we had to make our move while both houses were weak."

"My parents trusted you." Ella replied, "You were in charge of so much of my training when I was a child."

The man smiled "My dear child, that was not that long ago at all. Now come, I give you my word, no harm will come to you or your friends if you come with us peacefully."

"Enough!" Ipiphany said loudly. "We have our duty to our Queen and our charge. Return to wence you came and tell your masters that we never passed your way." She nudged her horse and started toward the men. Serena and Ella followed.

Petriov stood in the middle of the road flanked by his men. When the Amazons started forward, they drew their swords and waited. "I'm sorry it has to be this way" Ella's old teacher said. "I didn't want Amazon blood on my hands."

"Pity." Ipiphany returned. "The blood of so many of your comrades still drips from mine." She raised her crossbow and shot one of the grungy mercenaries who had started circling around the women. As soon as the bolt was fired, Ipiphany dropped the weapon and pulled her sword from its scabbard. The crossbow fell to the side of the horse, swinging from a thin rope that connected it to the saddle.

"Kill the Amazons." Petriov commanded "But don't harm the princess!"

The Amazons immediately rushed their mounts forward and stood in front of Ella. Petriov's remaining men advanced, leaving their leader to observe what he thought would be a quick skirmish. Swords clashed as the Amazons rode into the melee, slashing and kicking at their attackers.

Two of the men got by Ipiphany and Serena and were able to knock Ella from her horse. Though the girl was well trained, she had never been in a real battle and was no match for these veterans. At the same time, Ipiphany broke through the line and jumped Petriov.

"Let her go." Ipiphany demanded, as she turned Petriov toward his men. She had him in a tight head lock, holding his body in front of her. Her left arm crossed Petriov's neck, with her forearm braced up the right side of his head. With the hold, she could just as easily choke him or snap his neck.

The men turned toward Ipiphany, one held a sword to the princess' throat. "Let him go, or this spoiled bitch dies."

Ipiphany looked at Serena, who had stopped her fight with one of the men, the two held their attacks in mid strike. She looked back at the men with the Princess. "Harm her and you all die." she said coldly.

"Right." one of the men replied sarcastically, "now drop your weapons, we're not kidding about this."

A slight nudge to Petriov got a response from him. "Release her." he ordered. "We are not to harm the Princess, no matter what."

"And our pay?" one of the men asked, "You paid us to get this girl, do you want her or not."

"Release her, you'll be paid, we'll just have to wait for another chance."

The two men pushed Ella to the ground and backed up.

"Now leave here." Ipiphany demanded. The two that had taken Ella and the one Serena was fighting backed out of the area then headed into the woods to retrieve their horses.

"What now?" Petriov asked, looking down at the wounded men laying in the road. His two aids didn't appear badly hurt, just knocked down and dazed by the Amazons' furious attack.

"Tell me." Ipiphany replied. "What's so important that you would betray your Queen and country like this?"

"I am of the house of Cunaxa." Petriov replied.

"What is the House of Cunaxa?" Serena asked Ella.

The girl approached Petriov who was still being held tightly in Ipiphany's grip. "Your Cunaxan?"

"It's time for the House of Cunaxa to reunite the country your family stole and divided." Petriov proclaimed.

The young princess went sheet white. "Everyone's in danger." she whispered.

"Your mother and mine can handle this." Ipiphany reassured Ella. "Now, you two ride on, I'll take care of Petriov and catch up with you."

"What are you going to do?" Ella asked, still feeling concern for her old friend.

"Don't worry, I'll just make sure he understands not to follow us."

Ella grabbed her horse and followed Serena down the road.

The two women were a furlong away when Ipiphany finally loosened her grip on Petriov enough for him to speak again. "Is there anything else before I go?" she asked.

"We're not done." the old warrior replied.

"Yes we are." Ipiphany responded and quickly increased the pressure on Petriov's neck. The man went limp and she dropped the body to the ground, watching his head role unnaturally to the side. The messenger felt nothing, she never did. No remorse, for the dead, no joy of victory, nothing. The only two people she ever felt anything for were in danger from this House of Cunaxa.

On the edge of the tree line, the three mercenaries had retrieved their horses and watched the tall Amazon. She jerked the Catatonan's head, then let his limp body fall to the ground. They watched as she drew her sword and headed for the remaining two dazed Catatonans.

"If she kills them," One of the mercenaries observed. "There'll be nobody to vouch for us and pay us if we return to Catatona." In unison, the three drew their swords and charged the Amazon.

A yell from the woods drew Ipiphany's attention. "You damn fools." she muttered and pulled the long bow from her horse. "Now, if you'll just stand still....."

12. DETOUR.

Thirty minutes down the road, Serena and Ella waited at a crossroads. The route they followed veered south, while another branch headed north. Once Ipiphany finally caught up, the young princess looked at her Amazon companions then north up the road.

"My mother thought it was Orian behind the betrayal of Terina and Victor." Ella said quietly. "I knew he wouldn't do such a thing, he's a good man."

"I did not meet Prince Orian." Ipiphany stated.

Ella frowned. "He was furious that you got into the palace so easily, then mother refused to take your trespass seriously. He and mother have not gotten along well in the past few years. Orian's mother's family have been trying to poison him against mother and me."

"That's what I've heard." Ipiphany confirmed.

The young girl turned toward the Amazon. "He doesn't hate me, he's a good man and a good brother. If Cunaxa is plotting against him and using the tension between him and mother to weaken us, then we must warn him. He'll believe me."

"Queen Gabrielle directed us to take you directly to Amazon territory." Serena stated. "There is no way for us to warn your brother."

"We could go to Catatona." Ipiphany replied.

"What? We can't, the Queen gave orders." Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"My mother and my sister are being threatened by this House of Cunaxa." Ipiphany said. "I will not run away knowing they might harm my family." She looked at Ella who was smiling triumphantly, and Serena who appeared confused, then continued. "I know Ella is all for heading to Catatona, how about you?" She asked Serena.

The blond Amazon pushed a long tangle of hair out of her face and looked at her friend. "If it was anybody else," she said. "I would doubt the wisdom of going against our Queen's orders, but I would follow you to Tartarous to protect Queen Gabrielle and Princess Terina."

"Very well." Ipiphany said, showing no emotion. "We head to Catatona."

13. TURN ABOUT.

As the sun lit the eastern horizon, Forsete and Vanek watched the mercenary camp come alive. The soldiers in the camp didn't take time to pack their equipment or indulge in a morning meal. Men were quickly roused and ordered to their mounts.

Within minutes, only a hand full of soldiers remained, mostly mercenaries, and three Catatonans to maintain control. Huddled on the ground near one of the central fires, were two people, barely able to move from the ropes that bound them.

"That must be the prince and princess." Forsete commented.

"Do you think we can take them." Vanek asked, trying to hash out a plan of attack.

"If we can get close enough to surprise them." the Catatonan replied.

The Calatonian clamped his hand on his partner's shoulder. "I have an idea." he whispered, "All we need to do is get our horses..."

A grin crossed Forsete's face after Vanek had detailed his simple plan. "Xena taught us to never underestimate the skill of an opponent." Forsete said quietly. "But we should also never underestimate his stupidity either." The two men slipped out of their hiding spot and returned to their horses.

"Are you sure this has a chance?" Forsete asked with bit of a grin.

The pair rode quickly toward the camp site. "Now's not the time to question the wisdom of my plan." Vanek returned as they came into sight of the ten soldiers left to guard the royal couple.

"You there." Forsete called to one of the Catatonans as they approached. The Catatonans left in charge were from the boarder guard, and thankfully wouldn't recognize him. They would, however, recognize his Queen's Guard armor, the same that their leader wore.

Two of the men held up crossbows while the others drew swords. "Who are you?" the elder of the three Catatonans demanded as the pair approached.

"The Captain has sent us for your men." Forsete lied. "The Queen has a larger force than anticipated and we need as many as possible to face her."

"You three are to remain, we'll take the others back to the main force."

"You don't look familiar." The man in charge replied. "How do I know your with us."

Forsete jumped off his horse and stared at the Border Guard captain. The man was quite a few years older then he and a seasoned veteran. "Look at me." Forsete used a very calm and confident tone; just like he'd heard the Queen use on many occasions. "I am the Captain's personal attache'. Are you blind, man?"

"Not at all, Lieutenant." the Captain returned. "In fact I can see well enough to tell your companion is wearing the amour of the Calatonian Royal Guard."

"Of course he is." Forsete replied then looked the mercenaries up and down. "Haven't you figured out by now that this little exercise has its roots in history that effects the loyalties of both countries."

As Forsete spoke, Vanek dismounted, keeping his horse between him and the guard. It allowed him to release his crossbow unobserved.

"I heard the Captain talking a few nights ago." One of the Catatonans started "he said that he didn't include any other Queen's Guard with him because you were all either too smitten with the Queen or too afraid of her." As he spoke, the man stepped forward raising his sword. "Now, do us all a favor and drop your weapons."

"Oh, I wish you hadn't heard that." Forsete said as he raised his hands. Before they were over his head, he struck down at the closest enemy, landing a punch squarely on the top of the man's cheek. He immediately grabbed the stunned man and spun him around, catching a bolt from one of the crossbows.

Punching the man wasn't the signal Vanek was waiting for, but it sufficed. As soon as the fight started, Vanek fired his crossbow over his horse's back, then jumped away. The old captain rolled across the ground, reloading his bow as he rolled up to his knees. His first target had been the archer that had not fired on Forsete, the other fell to Vanek's second bolt.

"Get them!" one of the mercenaries cried, raising his sword to lead the attack.  
Forsete dropped the body he was holding and drew his sword just in time to block the first strike. He ducked under the swing pulling a long dagger with his left hand. As the man lumbered past, Forsete swung back with the shorter blade stabbing the mercenary in the back. He stood up in time to block an attack from another mercenary, this one was more skilled and forced a real fight.

While Forsete was dealing with his share of the enemy, Vanek jumped back on his horse and rode down the defenders standing between him and the royal couple. One he knocked unconscious with a boot heal to the forehead and another fell to his sword.

"Your Highnesses!" Vanek cried as he jumped from his horse.

"Captain Vanek," Victor declared "I knew you'd be one of our rescuers."

Ex-captain Vanek turned to Terina first, cutting a tight gag from her mouth. The young bride was a mess, her clothes were shredded and filthy, and she was covered with dirt and bruises.

"Cut me loose." she demanded as soon as the gag was removed. Her bindings weren't even totally off before she was fighting to her feet.

"Terina, no wait." Victor cried as he watched his wife grab a loose sword and meet one of the mercenaries coming after them.

The short bride was tired and sore, but she was an Amazon, trained to fight with total abandon to protect her Queen.

The men approaching them didn't seem to know how to deal with this creature charging at them. Her face a mask of dirt and dried blood, hatred and anger burned in her eyes as she screamed her attack.

Terina charged under the first man's up raised sword, driving her blade through his stomach to its hilt. As he fell, she grabbed the weapon from his hand and turned toward the second attacker.

The world blurred and the ground started to shake when the mercenary landed a heavy strike with the hilt of his sword to Terina's temple. A smirk crossed his face as his victim stumbled to one side, nearly dropping her sword. A blur crossed the man's vision then he was struck full force in the gut.

The instant his ropes were cut, Victor launched himself at the man attacking his wife. Unarmed, Victor charged into him, knocking him to the ground and landing on top of him. The young prince grabbed a knife from the still dazed mercenary's belt and rammed it into the man's neck.

As soon as Victor was released, Vanek rejoined the fight and together he and Forsete finished off the remaining mercenaries. The two looked at the royal couple as Victor helped Terina find her footing after taking the hit.

"Let's go." Forsete ordered. "The Queen awaits our signal."

Victor agreed. "We've got to get out of here." he headed for their captors' horses.

The young Amazon clung to her husband's arm still dazed from the strike. As they passed one of the mercenaries, still alive, and nursing relatively minor wounds, she stopped and looked at the man.

"You thought you were so tough kicking a defenseless woman." Terina hissed at the man.

"Bitch, Amazon." the man gasped back. "Go back to your mud huts and savage gods."

"Arrgh!" Terina cried savagely as she started kicking the wounded man. She pushed Victor away when he tried to restrain her, then swung her sword viciously at the mercenary. The blade bounced off the man's face and gouged a huge gash in his shoulder. Terina raised her blade for a second strike when Victor grabbed her arm.

The Amazon turned violently toward who ever had grabbed her, then softened when she saw her husband. Tears formed on her face and she collapsed into Victor's arms.

"Come, we've got to get out of here before they come back." Victor said softly.

The royal couple saddled two of their guards' horses and joined Forsete and Vanek. Before they left, Terina found a fine long bow and two large quivers of arrows. The Amazon was well trained with sword and staff, but she was an archer and felt better with her weapon of choice close at hand.

"One more thing." Forsete said before they rode from camp. The young captain produced two pouches of a foul smelling powder the Queen had given him. Each bag he threw into a cooking fire, the powder flashed brightly, producing two large clouds of white smoke.

**Continued in Book 4 (Gathering)  
**


	4. Book 4 Gathering

PATHS ONCE TAKEN (BOOK 4:GATHERING)

by OldScout

VII. JOURNEYS

1. FLIGHT.

The small expedition fled from the boxed canyon. They moved as a unit, spreading out only enough to allow them between the hills of the canyon. Captain Lyons rode point, leading the men directly to where Xena had instructed. The warrior queen brought up the rear, pacing the slowest of the men, inspiring them on. Behind them, thundered the mob of misfit soldiers Xena's former captain had pieced together to take her throne.

For twenty minutes, the expedition raced across the rolling plain, putting some but not enough ground between them and their pursuers. Ahead, a tree line blocked their path. Thick, stunted trees lined the prairie, backed by a dense thicket of younger trees and heavy ground covering brush. Far beyond the tree line, the rolling prairie rose steeply out a valley.

Xena's men slowed as they realized they were headed toward a steep drop off into a gorge. Instead of slowing, the Queen of Catatona cried out with her blood curdling war cry and kicked her horse to an even faster run. She raced passed her men and jumped her horse into the thicket. The ground disappeared beneath her as the steep hill dropped into the valley.

Trees and branches rushed by as Astron barreled down the steep slope, without regard for his rider. To keep her horse balanced and to remain upright, Xena had to lean far back in her saddle and let the Astron find the way.

The men who'd been riding in back with their Queen, never slowed, they followed the warrior queen down the slope without hesitation. Lyons and the faster riders had only a few heart beats to regain the speed they needed to make it down the hill.

It was an eternity, the hill would never level out, the barrage of sticks and branches seemed like it would never end. Finally, Xena broke from the trees, splashing directly into an old, slow moving creek. She urged her horse to the opposite side, drew her sword and waited.

The fury of horses crashing down the hill thundered out of the trees as other riders ended their journey. Her men started emerging from the trees, much as she had, with a sudden surge of joy and a hard splash through the creek. They might have doubted themselves, but Xena knew her guard and the Calatonians were all fine enough horsemen to make that ride. The mercenaries, however, were a different story.

One of the last to emerge from the woods was Captain Lyons. He crashed across the creek and rode directly up to Xena. "You are a lunatic!"

"What's worse?" Xena responded "To be one or to follow one?" She looked back up the hill. "Did any of them follow?" They heard no sound of pursuit.

"My Queen." A Catatonan Lieutenant reported. "We are missing one of the men."

"Who?"

"Guard Smythson."

Xena scanned the faces of her men. "He was the one riding at the back with me?"

The Lieutenant nodded.

A frown crossed the Queen's face. "He was a good young man, a lot of potential." She looked at the remaining force. "Here we'll split into two groups. Half of each force in each group."

"We don't have enough men to fight that army now, how are we going to do it split up?" Lyons asked.

"We aren't." Xena replied.

"How are we going to retrieve the prince and princess?" Lyons's horse shifted nervously about as he questioned the Queen.

"Leave that to me." Xena looked up and down the valley. "We don't have much time before they get down here, now spit up the forces, one group will go south east along the border, the other will head directly east, through the bad-lands. We'll meet in Elatona in seven days."

"Which group will you lead?" Lyons asked assuming they each lead a group.

"Neither. You and I have to meet someone."

Lyons started to say something but Xena stopped him. "The Catatonan with the most experience in each squad will be in charge. You will pick the second from your men. They have one mission ride as hard and fast as they can to meet us at Elatona in seven days. Have them dispatch a messenger to a tavern called The Wild Horse to wait for us. We'll meet there."

The Calatonian Captain knew this was not a matter for discussion. He quickly split the force up and soon the men were riding down stream to a path that Xena assured them would be there.

As Xena watched the men head off, she turned toward Lyons. "Come, we've got to go too." She swung her horse around and headed up stream.

2. OBSTACLE.

The army stopped at the tree line. Men and horses milled about in confusion as the Captain caught up to the group. "What happened." he demanded of the first squad leader he came to.

"Sir," the filthy mercenary said. "They went down into the canyon."

Broken branches and trampled brush made the path obvious. "Was anybody man enough to follow an old woman and her love sick puppies down that hill?" The Captain spat at the group.

As Artaxerxes spoke, his brother, Cyrus, approached and looked down the steep hill. The young man shuddered. "Those people are nuts. I thought you said the Queen was predictable? Did you predict she would run from that fight so quickly?"

"No, I did not predict she would run so quickly." the Captain replied through clenched teeth.

"Well, what would make her leave those royal pains in our custody."

"By the gods." the Captain cursed. "She must have gotten somebody to our camp. Lets go." He turned his horse and started riding hard to the north.

Halfway back to the camp, the western side of the gorge finally slopped down to the creek, but the eastern side had risen to become steep rocky cliffs. "Captain there!" one of the men called out and pointed to the eastern cliffs. High above them and quite a distance to the east, four riders sat looking down on them.

The sight of the woman with her tattered dress left little doubt who the riders were. "If their guards aren't dead." the Captain growled. "They will be."

"What is she doing?" Cyrus indicated the Amazon.

The young woman had her bow out and an arrow notched.

"She thinks she can hit us from there." one of the men laughed.

After several seconds, Terina finally released the arrow, aiming high into the air. The men on both sides of the valley watched without a word as the arrow caught on the wind and sailed across the gorge, landing a considerable distance up stream of the army.

Jeers and laughter rose from the men as the Amazon notched another arrow. Some even rode forward and bared their chests, baiting the young girl. No one noticed that this time along with the arrow she had notched, she held three more between her fingers. Within the span of a breath, all four arrows were in the air and Terina was drawing four more.

The laughter stopped when they lost sight of the missiles in the late morning sun. A horse fell, then a soldier as the arrows found indiscriminate targets in the closely packed soldiers. Panic consumed the army, they raced in all directions to avoid the falling arrows. Two more men died from the second barrage, and five horses were injured in the scramble to avoid being shot.

By the time the Captain and Cyrus got the army back under control, they had lost ten horses and six men and the four on the opposite shore were no where to be seen. "Cyrus, I want you to take twenty men and go after those four."

"And what about you?"

"I'm going to take the rest and hunt down the remains of the Queen and her guard. It's time we ended this little game."

"Very well." Cyrus responded. "They are as good as back in your hands."

"No." the Captain said. "I want them dead, I want them all dead. I'm done playing with them."

A smile spread across Cyrus's face. "Consider it done."

4. ARROW.

The flames were gone, the coals were cold and the ashes were scattered. A bright full moon hung in the night sky lighting the Amazons' way back to the royal palace. The women met King Triton in the stables, the place where Gabrielle had seen Ipiphany, Serena and Ella off, what seemed an eternity ago.

No royal robes of office or expensive clothes adorned the King. He was dressed to travel swiftly, without notice. Leather britches, a dark loose riding jerkin and a gray hooded cloak were his clothes of choice. None of his guard or advisors were with him, the man worked alone, preparing one of his fine horses.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend the funeral." Triton said as the Amazons entered the stable. "There's just so many preparations to make."

"No need for apologies," Gabrielle said, approaching the king. "We understand what needs to be done. We are ready to leave when your men get here." Gabrielle and the Amazons had changed out of their traditional Amazon leathers to common Calatonian traveling clothes. The outfits weren't as practical for Amazon warriors as they were used to, but the clothes were sufficient.

"There will be no one else." Triton said quietly. "If I were to leave with any of my guard, my destination would be clear. No, we must travel at night, and unrecognized. I need to speak to Prince Orian before somebody can spin some story about why I am coming."

"We'll make an interesting sight," Gabrielle observed, "The King in the company of seven Amazons."

"Oh, no." Triton corrected. "A simple farmer, his wife and their six daughters."

"What?" the Amazon queen exclaimed. "I do not look old enough to have six grown children, especially their ages." She said the last indicating her two personal guards.

Triton laughed. "Well, come up with your own relationships, just let me know before we meet anybody we have to try the story on."

One of the palace guard appeared in the stable door. "Your Majesty." he said quietly to the King.

"Yes?" Triton looked up from his packing.

"Sire, there is a messenger from Captain Troyus of the Eastern Legion." The guard looked concerned. "He says it is urgent he speaks to you."

Triton shrugged. "Show him in."

Another man soon entered the stables. He had several days growth of beard, was covered with road dirt and wore disheveled armor. He immediately dropped to one knee before the King. "Your Majesty, I bring word from Captain Troyus, your humble servant."

"Stand up man." Triton demanded. "We are not in court. Now tell me your message."

The messenger stood up then looked at the King and the seven women who were also in the stable. "Sire, the message is of a critical nature."

"You may speak openly." Triton reassured. "They are trusted."

The man nodded then began. "Sire, several days ago, a patrol found eight bodies on the eastern road. They had only been dead for a day or two; it was obvious they were mercenaries, with three Catatonans."

"How could you tell?" Gabrielle asked stepping forward

The man looked to the King.

"Answer her question."  
"By their amour and weapons, they were unmistakable."

"Do you know who killed them?" Triton asked.

"It couldn't have been one of our patrols." the man replied. All of our men are accounted for when it happened." He reached into his shirt, "We did find these." He brought out two Calatonian arrows.

"Then they were our people?" Triton asked.

"We thought so, Sire, except these arrows have been marked." The messenger showed the fletching of the arrows to the King. Each arrow had a small signature added just below the feathers. The marking was small but distinct, a feather was drawn on the shaft with two hash marks through it.

After studying the arrows for a few minutes Triton handed them to Gabrielle. "These don't look familiar to me, do you recognize this signature."

Gabrielle took the arrows, glanced at them and handed them back. "Yes."

"Do you mind filling me in?" Triton asked, a bit irritated by the woman's too quick answer.

"Later." Gabrielle said, looking at the messenger.

"What other details do you know about the killings?" Triton asked the tired man.

"It was a massacre." he replied. "Several of the bodies looked like they had been killed after they'd been wounded. One showed no sign of a struggle but had a broken neck. The soldiers brought down by the bow had several non lethal wounds before the lethal strike."

Seeing he was going to go on with more details, Triton held up his hand and stopped the report. "Report to the Captain of the palace guard. He'll write down your full report."

The messenger saluted and left the stable.

"Now." Triton said turning toward Gabrielle. "What about those arrows?"

"Those are the arrows Ipiphany was given from your armory before she left."

"How do you know?"

Gabrielle pointed to the signature. "The feather, or quill, is the symbol of my house. Two lines indicate Ipiphany and three Terina." As she spoke, Gabrielle pulled her staff forward, showing it to the King.

For the first time, Triton took a close look at the Amazon's fighting staff. He had always assumed the symbols on it were just for decoration, but now he saw them in a different light. Up and down the shaft were markings, scars and decorations. Among the jumble was the symbol of the quill with no lines through it, then in another area was the symbol that was on the arrow, along with one with three slashes, for Terina. The tall staff was a history of the Amazon Queen, either by the symbols burned and carved into it, decorations hung from it or the scars gouged into it.

Handing the staff back to the Amazon, Triton said "As a man lives his life, he tends to forget that others are experiencing their own lives and adventures." He looked away from the woman, then back at the arrow. "The Queen of Catatona was correct in assuming they would come for the princess. I'm glad Ipiphany and Serena were there to protect her. Now, we must be going, the Cunaxans are getting too bold for us not to make contact with Prince Orian."

"Sire," Gabrielle said as the King headed for his horse. "May I have one of the arrows?"

The king stopped in mid-stride and considered the weapons and the Amazon Queen. He was going to ask her why, but instead just handed one over. Gabrielle gave the arrow to one of her guards who packed it away. The small force slipped out of the palace and headed north.

5. MEETING.

Not long after separating from the rest of the force, Captain Lyons followed the Queen up a steep path out of the valley. This was probably the last trail west for quite a distance, since just up stream, the valley walls became shear cliffs.

The two riders pushed their exhausted horses up the treacherous path for over ten minutes. Finally, just as it seemed the animals should collapse from exhaustion, they reached the top and nearly crawled on to level ground. Both warriors dropped from their mounts and started inspecting the animals for injuries from the climb and the earlier rapid decent.

"I was curious." Lyons queried. "If you know about this path, wouldn't your guard know about it too?"

Xena held one of Astron's hooves up, trying to dislodge a stone that had become imbedded there. "Not at all," she replied and a devious grin came to her face. "Riduron and I would often leave the royal palace for days, sometimes weeks at a time and explore the country side." She put the hoof down started inspecting another. "Our guard would never admit that we did this, because by their oath they were to accompany us anytime either of us left the palace. By admitting we were able to get away without them noticing, would mean they weren't doing their jobs. Instead, the King and I simply went into 'seclusion' for a few days, to deal with matters of state or something."

"Then what about now? Shouldn't at least one of them insisted on riding with us?"

"Your with me, and we're riding to meet my Captain."

"I'm not Catatonan."

"So? You're royal guard, riding with the Queen, that is sufficient if I say it is. Now, lets go we don't have far to go to get to the rendezvous."

Xena jumped back onto Astron. "We've got some distance to cover."

It was a dry forest with thin scrubby trees. Dried leaves crackled under foot as the four fled the pursuing force. They couldn't see or hear them, but knew they'd be coming.

Prince Victor knew his Amazon wife was a good archer, but had never realized how good. He was proud of her skill, but they had revealed themselves to make the attack. Now, they headed south-west, following the rolling hills of the old river valley. The Queen had instructed them to ride hard, following the top of the river valley.

Movement ahead brought the four to a stop. Terina brought her bow to bear, and the men drew their swords.

"Could they have caught up to us this fast?" Terina asked softly as a horse and rider stepped out from the trees ahead.

"Lyons!" Victor exclaimed, the second he recognized his uncle.

"Not just Lyons." A woman said from directly behind the four.

The group turned in unison at the sound of the Queen of Catatona's voice. Terina was the first to speak. "Xena!" she said, rushing forward. "It's so good to see you."

"Where's everybody?" Vanek asked with concern as Captain Lyons rode forward. "What happened to the rest of our people?"

"We sent them south, to try to split up the Cunaxan forces." Xena replied. "With just the six of us, it'll be easier to ride fast and avoid our pursuers," a dangerous smile crossed her face. "or beat them at their own game."

6. ENCOUNTERS.

Cyrus lead his men through the straggly woods, they had found the trail less than half an hour after the Amazon's attack. In the dried leaves and debris from last fall, it wasn't difficult to follow the four horses on their southern route. The problem was, once the party had turned east their trail faded.

"Something changed when they turned east." Cyrus said after examining trail. "Their traveling more carefully." The man smiled. "Careful means slower, they're going to out think themselves." He reigned his horse to the east and yelled to his men. "Lets go."

The party of mercenaries and Catatonan regulars formed up and headed deeper into the stunted woods. Low, ragged branches obstructed the view and occasionally blocked the easy path. Soon the party was spread out over a wide area, some were totally out of sight of the rest of the group. They were the first to die.

----

A rider approached one of the mercenaries who had gotten separated from the group. He recognized the Catatonan armor. "Funny," he thought. "I didn't see any of them head in that direction."

The rider continued toward him and waived. "Where are the other's?" the man asked as he approached.

"I thought everyone else was in front of me." the mercenary replied as the man rode up next to him.

"They are." the rider said then spun around and rammed a long dagger high into the base of the man's throat. He pulled the dagger loose then watched the man clutch at his throat, blood spurting from the wound. The man collapsed and fell from his mount. Captain Forsete wiped the blood from his dagger and continued forward.

----

Elsewhere, two Catatonan regulars found themselves separated from the rest of the force. "Cyrus told us not to loose sight of the others." the younger of the two commented as they pushed through the brush.

"Cyrus is a mercenary dog." the other stated. "I don't know what his relationship is with the Captain, but I didn't sign on to be following the likes of him." he looked past his frowning partner and nodded to their left. "Besides there's someone over there." Not far away, they could barely discern the shape of another rider moving through the brush, shadowing them.

Approaching the Catatonans, wasn't easy, the brush was thick enough to provide camouflage, but also made the approach difficult. Vanek held his loaded crossbow to his side, and loosened a throwing knife. He had to get close enough to kill both quickly, but had to keep his distance so they wouldn't recognize him as the enemy. If they raised the alarm, they may not be able to call in help, but it would warn the others and make it harder to sneak up on them like this.

"Have you seen any others?" Vanek called out, still keeping a lot of foliage between them.

"We were hoping you were part of the main force." the younger soldier returned.

"Who are you?" the older asked, "I don't recognize you or your armor."

Pushing through the last of the brush, Vanek approached the two soldiers. "I'm with the Palace guard." he said with a grin.

"There's no Palace guard with us." the younger Catatonan remarked.

"There aren't." the older hissed and reached for his sword.

Vanek moved fast, first he threw his knife at the older of the two then swung around with his cross bow and shot the other at short range. The knife hit the Catatonan in the neck, opening a large wound just below his jaw. The other was struck squarely in the chest knocking him from his horse.

"Ahr.son of whore!" the Catatonan hissed, reaching to his neck and for his sword at the same time.

"Sorry, sir," Vanek said pulling his own sword, "another time and place and we may have been comrades."

The man tried to pull his sword but the exertion caused him to slump forward in his saddle. "Long live Cunaxa." the man spat before Vanek finished him.

----

Dense foliage and thick branches blocked the way into the clearing, but the scout pushed his way in. The rest of the group could be heard forcing its way through the brush behind him, but he needed to keep his attention ahead. The last branches parted, allowing access. As he rode in, another mounted figure appeared across from him, he reached for his bow, but was too late, a loud metallic whooshing sound was the last thing he heard.

"There's a clearing just a head." a voice called out. "Careful, looks like someone is there."

Ten riders pushed their way into the clearing. Some had drawn swords, others readied crossbows. An agitated horse stood in the middle, a headless body laid across its back, feet still in the stirrups. A stream of steaming blood dripped from the body and pooled behind the beast.

Cyrus broke in and approached the body. "Does anybody recognize him?" he asked after finally seeing the body's head laying a distance from the horse.

"He's one of our scouts." a Catatonan replied, approaching the body. "He never even had time to draw his sword." he added, observing the man's sword still in its scabbard at his side. One of the body's hands still gripped the reigns. "He was a bowman," the man reported, "his bow and arrows are missing."

"By the gods." Cyrus cursed. "Who could have attacked him so quickly?"

"This just happened." someone observed, "that body still bleeds."

A sound like a bird taking flight echoed through the woods, then one of the men screamed. An arrow had ripped into his upper arm, tearing a giant gash into his bicep.

"We're under attack." a mercenary yelled, pulling his sword.

Leaves and twigs snapped and ripped signaling the approach of another arrow. This time a man was hit low in the side, the arrow imbedding deep through his armor.

"We're sitting ducks in this clearing!" Cyrus said, "Get to cover, then spread out and find that damned Amazon."

A third arrow crashed through the woods and bounced off a soldiers face, hitting him from behind and opening a gapping wound from the back of his jaw to his nose. Blood sprayed from between his fingers as he clutched at the wound and fell forward in pain.

The group broke for the cover of the thick brush, but not before a fourth arrow pinned a man's leg to his horse. The horse was killed instantly, trapping the rider under the animal where it fell. "Get back here you cowards!" the pinned rider yelled as his companions disappeared.

Phantom arrows from un-seen archers continued to tear into the party from all directions. The thick brush knocked the missiles from their paths, making the targets seem random and pointless. One rider was hit in the arm, pinning it to his side. Another arrow hit a man low in the back, just below the belt line. Some just nicked their targets, others ripped through them leaving terrible wounds. Several horses were hit, making their riders even easier targets.

The group pushed on, now just trying to stay ahead of their attackers. A figure would appear through an opening in the brush and a man would die.

The tables had turned, the hunters had become the hunted. Branches and leaves were smashed aside as the small army crashed through the thick brush, trying to escape the unseen attackers. Occasionally, an arrow would slam home and bring one of the men down, or an unknown rider would join with the group and take out one of the stragglers.

Finally, the dense, thick trees gave way to an old growth forest with its tall wide trees and open floor. The remaining troops reigned up next to Cyrus as he took stock of his force. The ranks had been decimated, from twenty, they were down to five. Several of them injured.

"Who the hell is out there." Cyrus hissed at his men. "That can't be just the brat Prince and bitch Amazon."

"Your right." a female voice said from behind them. "It's not JUST the royals you kidnapped."

The Queen of Catatona sat tall on her pale horse, she held a loaded long bow across her lap. Her cloak blew open and long black hair danced in a tangle about her face. "You have committed treason against the throne of Catatona." the woman said coldly. "A capital crime."

"Kill her!" Cyrus yelled at one of his men.

The man raised his crossbow but wasn't quick enough, Xena raised her bow and released the arrow in a fast, fluid motion. The soldier flew from his horse, the arrow impaled to its fletching in his chest. Before anybody else could react, she had notched another arrow and returned the bow to its place across her lap.

Movement in the woods behind them distracted the small group from the Queen. Five riders appeared out of the thick brush. Two they recognized, the Prince and Princess who had so recently been their captives, now they had the drop on them.

"Fine, we give up." Cyrus spat. "You have us, what are you going to do with us now, my Queen." the man's voice dripped with contempt.

The Queen nudged her mount forward and approached the remains of Cyrus's unit. She looked at the disheveled group of Catatonan regulars and defeated mercenaries. "I don't want your pitiful excuse for an army." Xena said through clenched teeth. "Your name is Cyrus?"

"I am Cyrus." the man confirmed.

"You were involved in the original attack on the Amazons?"

The man bared his teeth in a greasy smile. "I was even rewarded for killing one of the savages."

"Let me kill him." Terina said, pushing her horse forward.

"No, I will not allow you to become an executioner, that is not something your mother would take kindly too."

"He must pay for his actions." Terina insisted.

"That he will." Xena pushed her cloak fully open revealing the sword she had liberated from Kleon in Black Hills. "Just as the other who carried one your swords did."

Cyrus's eyes widened. "That sword was given to my brother, what have you done with him?!"

A cold smile crossed the Queen's lips. She produced a large piece of cloth from her belt and threw the material to Cyrus. It was part of the red cloak his brother had worn, and was stiff with dried blood. She spoke in the luscious, soft, sexy voice she had used on Kleon. "He was oh so willing to show off his magnificent weapon to a stranger in a tavern. Especially with a few pints of strong ale in him." Her smile grew colder. "Don't worry, though, he never knew he was in danger until I ran his own prized sword through him."

A blood curdling cry escaped Cyrus's lips and he spurred his horse forward. The man's sword quickly cleared its scabbard as he raised it to strike the Queen. Xena returned Cyrus's yell with her own battle cry and charged forward to meet him. She didn't draw her sword, just ducked his swing and swung her bow hard into his gut, knocking him from his horse.

The mercenary rolled to the ground, winded, as Xena leaped from her horse. "Get up you coward." Xena hissed and kicked the man in the stomach. Cyrus tried to crawl away only to be kicked flat by the warrior woman.

After gathering his strength, Cyrus rolled over, grabbed his sword and jumped to his feet. The Queen of Catatona stood before him with an amused smile. Her swords still hung in their sheaths. "Now's your only chance to kill me." she stated. "It's more then I gave that foul brother of yours."

"Draw your sword, bitch." Cyrus hissed. "I'll defeat you in a fair fight, and avenge my brother's murder."

"I won't give you the honor of dieing like a warrior at my hands." Xena returned. "Make your attempt, then I'll kill you."

A scream of frustration bellowed from Cyrus as he raised his sword to strike the Queen. Instead of ducking or backing away, Xena stepped forward and grabbed his sword arm, locking him in an iron grip. She slowly forced his arm down then grabbed his sword hand with her other hand. Cyrus's only response was to grab Xena's hand and fight for control of the sword. Slowly, the sword was twisted around until it was pointed to the ground between them. Realizing he was being overpowered by this graying old woman, Cyrus looked with fear into her cold blue eyes.

"Give Hades my regards," Xena whispered "and tell him I still enjoy a good kill." she forced the sword down into his stomach and out his lower back. She leaned on the weapon, straightening it out then pulled it free. The mercenary's limp body dropped to the ground.

"By the gods." one of mercenaries whispered. "What are you?"

"I am Queen of Catatona." Xena returned.

The four men had gone ghost white. "What will you do with us?" one of them asked.

"Disappear." Xena motioned back at the brush. "Many of your comrades lay out there, injured. Go find who you can and tend to them. Then leave Catatona, don't ever come back."

"Yes my Queen." The remaining border guard whispered and turned back into the woods. The others followed without saying a word.

"Come." Xena said to her companions. "We have an appointment to keep."

VIII. DUTY AND HONOR

1. DELTHEA.

Morning came too soon. Triton stretched his large frame and opened his eyes to the early morning sun. The small party had ridden through the night and the next day, putting as many miles between themselves and the palace as quickly as possible.

The hour was still early, but the campsite was deserted except for a lone Amazon sitting patiently by the coals of the dead fire. The woman's presence was confusing because Triton recognized her as one of Gabrielle's personal guard. He had never seen one of them except by her side.

"Where are the others?" Triton asked, expecting them to be just out of sight.

"They have gone for morning exercises." the Amazon replied.

"Have they been gone long?" Triton stood and stretched his camp sore back.

"Not long." the woman stood too.

There was a change with the Amazon. Every time Triton had seen her before, the only weapon she had carried was a fighting staff. Now, a large sword hung at her side, and a long dagger was sheathed in each of her boots.

"I thought you were one of the Queen's personal guard?" Triton asked. "Why did you stay behind?"

"We could not leave you without guard." the woman stated. "That is why you asked us to journey with you. But my sisters required time alone, we are still mourning the loss of our own. As senior, I have been reassigned as your personal guard."

"That means you will not leave my side?"

"I will, of course, be respectful of your need for privacy. But it would be a great tragedy if something should happen to you. Queen Gabrielle is concerned that we are able to fulfill the honor you have given us in accompanying you."

Triton nodded toward the Amazon's weapons. "Why the sword, when you didn't carry one before?"

The woman smiled. "Our Queen has a great respect for life. That is why she now fights only with a staff. Out of respect, her personal guard only carry staffs openly. She is willing to take the risk of being protected by non-lethal weapons, it is her choice." It was obvious the woman was proud of her Queen's convictions. "But it is important that I offer effective protection to you, so I carry my weapons, as you do."

"Does this leave Gabrielle with only one guard now?"

"One of the others has been chosen to fill my place at the Queen's side. It is a great honor."

Triton looked at the Amazon, a blank and far away look was filling her eyes. "Tell me, will you reclaim your position once this is over?"

"Come, I'll take you to the others, morning exercise is good before a long journey."

"What happens when this is over?" Triton pushed, allowing some royal authority in his voice.

"I will take a seat on the counsel or perhaps find a place training new warriors."

"You don't sound too thrilled."

"It is a change. I was not expecting it so soon."

"Why can't you just reclaim your position?" Triton asked. "This is just a temporary assignment."

"As long as I was the Queen's Guard," The woman stated. "I was sworn to put her safety above all others. To properly guard Your Majesty, the Queen had to release me from my oath to her. Once done, another had to take my place. If she was set aside to allow me to reclaim my position, the honor would become a disgrace, I could not allow that."

"So the second I asked the Amazons to accompany me," the King surmised. "your position was forfeit?"

The Amazon nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Delthea."

Triton bowed his head toward Delthea. "Your dedication will not be forgotten."

Delthea returned the bow with a deeper one and repeated the oath she had made to her Queen years before. "My life for yours."

2. INTERCEPTION.

Boredom led to routines which led to predictability which led to trouble. Prince Julian stood at his place on the wall, watching the sun set to his left. He'd taken to coming here in the evening and looking north, wondering what events were occurring in Catatona that could change his life and the Kingdom. Had the Catatonan Queen found his brother and sister? Were the young couple still alive? Had they been injured? Worse? A sighed escaped the Prince's lips as he thought of his family and how they must be worried.

But more than just worry for Victor and Terina troubled the young man. He still knew that his own uncle was some how involved in this conspiracy but couldn't make the connection. Granted, he was young and not really experienced in the matters of investigation, but he just couldn't fathom what Winston stood to gain from the Catatonans. His uncle had to know that what ever the Catatonan rebels had promised him couldn't be worth this betrayal to King and country. Could it?

A motion drew Julian's attention and he watched Lord Winston emerge from one of the towers with a number of soldiers. "My good young prince," Winston's rough voice boomed as he approached Julian. "There has been a communiqué delivered for you from the King." Winston handed his nephew the folded paper. The man wore a wicked grin as Julian took the message with its broken seal.

"This is an official seal." Julian said looking at the broken wax, "It's treason for anybody but the intended to deliberately break it." He looked around the group. "Where is the courier, he should have insisted on delivering it to me personally."

"Your worrying about details before reading your message, boy." Winston growled. His men started spreading out, walking around Julian.

Something was very wrong and Julian felt it. These men were there to collect him, and that meant his own soldiers must have some how already been neutralized. Was Winston that confident in his treachery? Or did something else precipitate it?

The young prince backed up a step from his uncle and men, stopping against the top of the keep's wall. Julian made a show shaking the letter open and reading it. He quickly looked back at his uncle. "This is about Cunaxa? How could you betray your own country and family this way?"

"I had no choice." Winston replied with a satisfied smile. "My dear brother has brought this country to the brink of civil war. It is my duty to my country that dictates that I take these measures. Being of both families, only MY leadership will have the power to keep us together. Nobody believed me last year when I petitioned for the throne during your father's long absence. Triton just thought it was a power grab, but I could see this coming. Now here we are, both countries about to be torn apart by war, and I don't have the power to step up and negotiate."

"Your trying to tell me your only concern is for the country and her people?" Julian asked with a drip of contempt.

"I only wish to serve." Winston said trying not to grin.

"Then why come after me?" Julian asked as he glanced at the soldiers who had surrounded him.

"It's for your own good, Triton is blind in his dislike for me. He can't see my loyalty to him and the country." Winston waived his hand at the dispatch. "He even thinks I am involved in orchestrating this whole incident. I know you'd never believe me over your father, so I must insist you remain here with me until it is over and I can prove my interest in the safety of the kingdom and our family."

The lonely spot on top of the wall had become a familiar place to the young Prince during his stay with his uncle. The couple of hours he'd spent each night contemplating the events unfolding just over the border in Catatona had given Julian the time to study the detail of the wall and the systems that kept the guard station supplied. The young man did the unexpected, he rushed one of the guards standing near the edge of the catwalk toward the court yard. Julian pushed the guard aside and jumped out toward the yard, catching a rope that was part of the system to haul supplies up to the wall.

"Come on boy." Winston called. "You can't escape, and you can't defeat this many men."

Momentum carried Julian far out away from the wall, but he started his swing back all too quickly. Lord Winston stood with his arms crossed, patiently waiting for the boy to return. As he swung past the mass of ropes that fed the pulley system, Julian pulled his sword and cut one of the support lines, releasing a counter weight. The plunging weight immediately yanked him three meters to the top of the service system.

Winston gestured toward the maintenance ladder and three men were immediately on their way up. "Come now, nephew, let's not make this any harder than it has to be."

"I'm sorry, uncle." Julian spat the familial title. "I don't agree with your conclusions." He grabbed a different rope, then cut another support line and leaped out over the wall. Three pulleys turned as rope was fed out to the falling prince. The slack pulled tight leaving the Julian dangling just a meter above the ground. The young prince dropped to his feet, backed out from the base of the wall and looked back up at his uncle and palace guard. Julian raised his sword in salute then ran off into the woods.

Winston stared at the retreating prince. "Don't just stand there." he growled at the men around him. "Go fetch him back."

3. TO SERVE.

The main crossing between Calatonia and Catatona was one of the busiest towns in the region. The main street was an open air market, giving vendors from both countries a venue for their wares. By tradition, the activity centered in Calatonia, the southern country's laws had always been more favorable to street vendors, foreign or domestic.

King Triton and Queen Gabrielle both decided that their party would be too noticeable if they passed through the town together. They spit into groups. Gabrielle with her two guards, Triton and Delthea together and the other three Amazons together. They would shop their way through the throng of people, always keeping the others in sight.

"Watch it wench!" a Calatonian soldier swore after backing into a serving woman bringing him drinks.

The woman jumped back as the three large tankards of ale spilled down the front of her dress. "M..m..my apologies, sir." the woman stuttered as she tried to settle the mugs back on her tray.

"Now look what you've done." the soldier said, looking at the stain washing down the woman's front. "Now we're going to have to wait even longer for our ale. How does an oaf like you hold a job any way?"

"Kind, sir." a new voice said. "Don't you think you're being a bit rough on the lady? Perhaps you should apologize for your temper."

The large bald sergeant turned around to face a short red-headed woman. Streaks of gray in her hair and wrinkles around her eyes belied her age, but her confidence and beauty were unmistakable. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the woman gestured to herself. "Just a traveler and occasional bard."

"Well, bard, this woman is nothing to sing about." he turned back to the woman who stood there staring at the woman who had come to her defense. "Well, wench, where are our drinks?"

"Yes, of course." the woman mumbled and headed back to the bartender.

"She has to pay for every drink she picks up." Gabrielle said to the soldier. "And it was your fault she spilled your drinks."

"You expect me to pay for the wench's clumsiness?" the soldier laughed.

"You could at least be more gracious to the people you serve." Gabrielle observed.

"Me serve her?" he laughed even louder. "I serve the King, lady, not the peasants."

"But in Calatonia, doesn't the Royal family serve the people?"

"Of course they do..." the sergeant stopped in mid sentence and frowned at the woman confronting him. She had trapped him and he knew it. "Lady, I am in no mood to be debating the status of a stupid serving wench." the man turned to his two companions. "Let's get out of here."

As he pushed by Gabrielle, some how, his feet got caught around her staff which had been well out of his path an instant before. The sergeant stumbled and fell across a table. Ale and food flew in the air, covering the man from head to foot.

4. TO LEARN.

"What is she doing?" Triton asked Delthea as he watched the sergeant crash head long across the table. "She's going to get herself killed." He started toward the scene to break it up. "And where are her guards?"

A hand on the King's shoulder stopped him. "Sire, please, let the Queen be." the Amazon whispered. "She is in no danger, and we must allow her to follow her heart."

"What is she doing?"

"It's a part of her nature, to protect people from bullies." the woman smiled. "And to try to teach those bullies a lesson or two. We learned a long time ago that we can not turn the Queen from this path once she chooses it. We just watch her back in case she looses control of her students."

"You did that on purpose." the bald man growled as he fought his way to his feet.

The area was suddenly clear of people and Gabrielle had a look of shock on her face. "I am sooooo sorry. Please accept my sincere apologies." she leaned on her staff and smiled, "Sometimes I just loose all track of where I put this thing."

"That does it, I'm going to teach you some manners."

With the man's approached, Gabrielle turned toward his companions. "Does he always get upset so easily?" As she turned, she swung her staff around, accidentally catching him in the stomach.

"Ohf."

"Oh, sorry, did I do that?"

"Assaulting a sergeant in the King's army is a crime." The man said and reached for his sword.

Before he could touch the weapon, Gabrielle swung her staff up, catching under the hilt of the sword. The weapon flew out of its scabbard. Gabrielle caught the sword, glanced at it and dropped it at her feet. "If you want a lesson, lets keep it fair." She swung her staff a few turns.

This time the sergeant smiled out of respect, and held his arms wide. "Now that you have relieved me of my sword, it seems you have me at a disadvantage."  
Somebody in the gathering crowd, tossed in a staff very similar to Gabrielle's. "It seems I have a benefactor." the sergeant said after picking up the stick. He swung the weapon around, getting a feel for its weight.

"Tell me, why does somebody have to be a warrior to have your respect?" Gabrielle asked. "Why don't you just simply apologize to the lady?"

"What, and miss my chance to put a would be do gooder in her place?"

"Very well." Gabrielle took a simple on-guard stance. "Now's your chance."

Two quick swings started the sergeant's attack, both missing their target as Gabrielle easily sidestepped out of the way. She continued to stand casually, as if she was just another spectator in the battle. The sergeant attacked again, this time more aggressively, swinging his staff around powerfully as he stepped towards Gabrielle. Once again, Gabrielle sidestepped the attack, but this time she spun her staff close to her body, matching it to the captain's advance. The move barely touched the man, just increased his momentum, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Nice move." he observed. "But it wouldn't keep you alive in a real battle."

"I just don't want to hurt you before you have a chance to apologize."

He attacked again, this time the exchange turned into a fast blur of a swinging staff and moving bodies. For every powerful and skilled move the captain had, Gabrielle had an equally simple defensive move that kept the man off balance and frustrated at his inability to connect even a single blow. The man seemed to be spending more time laying in the dirt then pressing the attack on the bard. He knew she had not taken one swing at him and he was nearly exhausted.

Pride brought the sergeant to his feet again and he faced the woman who had called herself a bard. She smiled at him and opened her arms, inviting him for another round. This time his quick rush got him closer to her then he'd ever gotten, but she had stepped aside again. He felt the length of her staff catch him from his shoulder to his hip. Gabrielle used the sergeant's momentum to flip him. Head over heels, the man somersaulted in the air and landed with solid thump into the hard back dirt road.

Gabrielle squatted down and leaned over to look into the side of the sergeant's face that wasn't pressed to the ground. "You okay?"

"Fine." he replied, without moving.

"Not everybody's what they appear to be. Are they?"

"Guess not."

"Something to remember, huh?"

"Guess so."

After standing up, Gabrielle leaned down and offered the man a hand up. Finally, he rolled over, sat up and took her hand. She didn't need to help him, but he let her.

The sergeant brushed himself off, and looked around at the spectators. His gaze landed on the bar maid. "My apologies ma'am, I should have been paying better attention to those around me. A soldier who doesn't pay attention to his surroundings usually ends up a dead hero."

The sergeant handed the woman enough coins to pay for the round she carried, the round she had spilled and a generous tip. When he turned back to talk to the "bard", she was gone.

5. THE RIVER.

"I don't swim."

"What?" Ipiphany turned toward her companion.

The blond Amazon pushed the ever present tangle of hair out of her face and looked back at the messenger, a half smile quirked on her lips. "I've never liked it."

"But I've been with you at the swimming hole, even on our trip to the sea." Ipiphany stated.

"I never went in over my head." Serena replied. She looked out over the grass of the rolling field. The fresh green of the spring time fields was cut by a wide, slow moving river. The morning sun glinted off the dark water.

"There are crossings to the west." Ella volunteered.

"No, we must avoid people." Ipiphany said. "With the Black River swollen by the spring run off, the crossings will busy. We have to cross here." She looked at Serena. "Don't worry, just stay on your horse, she'll get you across."

"I don't think she likes the water either." Serena smiled as she leaned forward and hugged her horse's neck.

"You said you'd following me into Tarterous." Ipiphany said, trying to force a frown at her friend.

"I would, but a river, now that's a different matter." Serena sat up and squared her shoulders. "A different matter indeed."

The trio rode up to the water's edge. A cold wind blew across the swollen river. From as distance, the current looked slow and shallow, but up close the water was fast and deep.

"It's going to be very cold." Ipiphany said. "We'll need our warm clothes dry when we get to the other side." She jumped from her horse and dug into her saddle bag, producing the oiled cloak she wore during bad weather. "Take your clothes off and wrap them tightly in your cloaks."

The women did as Ipiphany suggested. When they were done, the three stood by the river, shivering. The Amazons wore only their traditional leather breach clothes and bras and Ella wore a thin cotton shift.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Ella observed as she tried to wrap her clothes in her rain cloak.

"Once you get your bundle made." Ipiphany said. "Tie it high on your back, like this." As she spoke, the messenger put her arms through loops she'd left in her bundle and secured the roll high on her shoulders. "It'll help keep the clothes dry if you don't fall in.

"You go first." Ipiphany told Serena. "Ride hard, but if the water gets too deep, float off the horse's back and let her pull you to the other side."

"Don't worry about me." Serena said after she climbed back onto her horse. "Make sure Ella makes it safely, the last thing we need is her mom and Queen Gabrielle both mad at us.

"Yah!" Serena kicked her heals into the horse's sides and guided the beast into the water.

"Your turn." Ipiphany turned to the young Princess. "Try to stay up stream of Serena."

"Mother would have our hides if she knew what we're doing." Ella commented as she climbed to her saddle.

"Don't you just love the thrill of doing something you know your mother wouldn't approve of?" Ipiphany asked as Ella headed to the water.

"I'll tell you on the other side."

As soon as Ella hit the water, Ipiphany followed. She pushed her speed to catch up to Ella and keep Serena in sight now that they were all just bobbing heads in the water.

The current pushed all three women down stream, making the swim as much an up stream battle as it was a crossing. Ipiphany stood in her stirrups to spot her friend but her horse faltered. The King's fine stallion started struggling under Ipiphany and she fell head long into the water as the beast bucked against something in the river. The horse panicked and started kicking out to find footing. In its struggle, one of the horse's knees struck Ipiphany in the head as she fought to find her equilibrium.

Loud splashing from the horse behind her caught Ella's attention. Ipiphany's horse struggled in the water, but the Amazon was no where to be seen.

"Ipiphany's in trouble." Ella yelled to the other Amazon. The young princess turned her horse back toward the southern shore and started looking for their leader.

"Don't stop!" came the voice of the blond Amazon. "Get to the shore, I'll find Ipiphany!"

Watching Ipiphany's riderless horse struggling in the water, Ella didn't know what to do. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Serena struggling slowly back across the river. When she turned back toward the foundering horse, there was something new in the water, just down stream of the horse.

"I see her!" Ella called and urged her horse down stream, toward the floating form. The current had caught Ipiphany's body and was carrying it out of reach. The young woman had one hope of saving her protector and friend. The whip supplied by King Triton's armory was immediately in Ella's hand as she searched for a target on the floating blotch of pale flesh in the water down stream from her.

Finally, something appeared, an arm? A leg? It didn't matter. With a loud crack, the leather whip caught the unconscious Amazon. Ella started the torturously long swim back toward the northern shore.

As soon as Ella's horse made foot fall, a cold and shivering Serena was at her side. Both wet and freezing young women needed all of their strength to steady the horse and get Ipiphany's still form safely to shore.

Ella was immediately next to Ipiphany, checking for signs of life. There was a pulse in her neck, but the woman wasn't breathing. Rolling Ipiphany flat on her back, Ella turned toward Serena.

"She's got water in her, we need to get it out." Ella straddled the Amazon's legs and pushed up on her bloated stomach. After several slow steady pushes, water started coming out of Ipiphany's mouth. The young princess rolled the Amazon on her side and let the water come out as the Ipiphany started coughing up the liquid in her lungs, and the contents of her stomach.

After a few minutes, all Serena and Ella could do was stare at their friend, as her shallow breathing steadied. The two stared at each other, shivering.

"What now?" Serena asked, slightly in shock from the cold and the ordeal.

"Find wood for a fire." Ella returned. "We need to get warm and dry our clothes." As she spoke, Ella unpacked the bundle on her back and covered Ipiphany with her cloak.

With Ella's touch, Ipiphany's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the shivering, concerned young woman leaning over her. "I told you I'd get you across safely." the Amazon rasped through her rough throat.

IX. CONVOCATION.

1. CHANGES.

One day from Elatona. Xena sighed to herself. Home was so close, yet so far. The Warrior Queen looked out over the rolling hills and thick woods of her Kingdom, then back at her companions. The small group was about ten minutes behind her, allowing her to scout, and have some time alone.

It had taken so many years for Xena to really think of Catatona as her country. That she was a citizen of any land other then Thrace and had a home any place other then Amphipolous. Now her home was Elatona and her country was Catatona. She accepted that, and was proud of it.

The scent from the farms in the valley bellow drifted across the warrior's senses. She smiled at the sight of the many small, peaceful farms that dotted the valley. There had been a time when a farming community, like this one had to live like an armed camp. The Catatonan army had grown too large, the leaders had lost control of many of the units and the thug soldiers had begun to pray on the people they had sworn to protect.

The country as a whole had changed significantly since Xena had arrived. She knew she had a part in the change, but it was really Riduron's vision and trust in her skills that allowed the change. She had slowly taken control of Catatona's military and turned it into a proper defense force. Now the villages no longer lived in fear.

Once again turning back to her companions, Xena watched the group approach. In the middle rode the young newly weds. Their honeymoon cut horribly short, they still found time to smile, and flirt with each other on their trek.

"How things have changed." Xena thought to herself as she watched Terina riding close to her husband, occasionally leaning over and bumping shoulders with him. Xena absently reached up and stroked the fine white streak of hair that flared back from her temple.

The scar was a constant reminder of events that had changed her life. What a terrible day it was that had sent her and Gabrielle on separate paths..........

Pain woke the warrior to darkness. The world spun in blurred confusion as she fought her way back to conciseness. The coldness of the forest floor where she lay reminded her of the horror of the battle, but the warmth and comfort that embraced her head and shoulders helped her find her way back to the light. Warm hands caressed her face as words spoken by a familiar and comforting voice blurred through her mind.

"Xena, can you hear me?" the voice said softly. "I can feel you coming back, please come back, don't let that dog take you with him."

The darkness lifted, Xena opened her eyes. Blurred colors assaulted the warrior's senses, but she welcomed the rush of light. A familiar face came into view. The young woman's red hair was a tangle of mud and sweat. Her face was streaked with dried blood and dirt and fresh tears ran down her cheeks as she looked into her friend's now open eyes.

"Gods, Xena." Gabrielle whispered. "I thought for sure I'd lost you that time."

Sharp pain burst through Xena's head as she tried to sit up. Strong arms held her down as Gabrielle tried to keep her still. "Lie still." she said firmly. "Xena," Gabrielle continued with new tears forming "You took a terrible blow."

Xena looked up at her friend and tried to smile. "I know Gabrielle, I've been wounded before."

The young woman took a deep breath for strength. "Oh, Xena," Gabrielle finally said. "I've got the bleeding stopped, but there's going to be a scar."

"Don't worry;" Xena replied hoarsely. As she spoke, she reached out and stroked Gabrielle's face, leaving behind a new smear of blood and dirt. "we both came through another one, and that's all that matters."

Xena carefully turned her head from side to side, looking at the remains of the battle. Behind Gabrielle, Amazon warriors wondered among the wounded, retrieving their sisters and finishing off any invaders. Gabrielle didn't notice the carnage that continued around her as her total attention was focused on her friend. Above them, the severed head of the invading governor continued to stare into the sky from its standard.

A new surge of energy from sudden revulsion at the death around them brought Xena to her feet. She leaned heavily on Gabrielle to keep her balance. "Let's get out of here." .

"I'll have them bring Argo." Gabrielle replied. "Or perhaps we should make a litter."

"No, I've never been carried off a battle field." Xena replied firmly. "I'm not going to start now."

"Xena, your weak, you've lost a lot of blood. Nobody will think any less of you for being wounded in battle."

"That's not the point, I will walk away from this one." Xena motioned back at the remains of the governor. "I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me carried away from his army."

The two women started back across the battle field. As they left, one of the Amazon's approached the head to remove the grisly trophy.

"Leave it." Gabrielle commanded. "Leave it as a reminder to all, of what happens when we are forced to defend ourselves and our homes." Gabrielle looked around the battle ground as she and Xena made their slow crossing.

After making about half the journey, Gabrielle caught one of the Amazon war council organizing the clean up. This Amazon had seen more than forty summers and was one of the most respected members of the council.

"Yes my Queen?" the older woman asked once Gabrielle had her attention.

A coldness had settled into the young Queen's eyes as she struggled to help Xena. "Retrieve only our people for funerals, leave the rest where they fell. These men fought so hard for this little piece of ground, let them have it now."

The woman looked at the young bard Queen. A mere girl who had never really ruled as queen, now handing out orders to all who crossed her path. The woman smiled, it was time they had their rightful Queen in place. "As you wish." the woman answered then turned to the other Amazons and started issuing orders.

Gabrielle continued to ignore the killing that proceeded around her. It took all of her effort just to get Xena back to the trees and onto Argo without letting her fall.

A week after the battle, Xena sat motionless in the bright morning sun as Gabrielle inspected the wound. The gash ran up the right side of Xena's face from near her mouth, up into her hair line above her ear. To properly sew the wound, the Amazon healer had to shave back much of the hair from her temple.

"What's wrong?" Xena asked, noticing a tear run down the young bard's face.

"I almost got you killed, again." Gabrielle finally said. "If I 'd stayed out of the fight like you'd asked, this never would have happened."

"Listen to me." Xena tried to reassure. "You weren't just joining the fight, you were trying to help the injured. How could I ever blame you for following your nature." She let out a deep sigh. "Besides, it was more my fault for getting distracted and not trusting the Amazons to protect their queen."

"I noticed in your hut this morning, your packing?"

Xena tried to look at her friend. "I'm going to Amphipolous to spend some time with my mother. It's been a long time since I've had an extended stay at home."

Hesitation washed over Gabrielle's face. "Okay, you should have told me, I'd have started packing too."

"No," Xena whispered. "You can't leave, and I think you know it."

"What?"

"You took over." Xena replied. "You led the Amazons in a war to protect their homes, you made decisions that could have caused them to loose everything, but you won. Now they really look to you as their leader. You can't just walk away to continue following me around the country side."

"But it was your plan, your leadership, your fighting skills that won the battle."

Xena stood up and looked down at her friend, grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still. "You are their Queen. Every good leader knows they must surround themselves with good advisors. I could never have convinced them to abandon their homes as easily, it was your belief in my plan that made it work, therefore, it was your leadership that won the day. Don't ever sell yourself short on the decisions you make and the effect they'll have on your people."

"My people," Gabrielle repeated softly. "I never really thought of it that way." She looked at Xena. "I don't know any other life but that of a traveler. These last few years have been so intense, that my life in Potadia is but a memory."

Gabrielle tried to put on a strong face. She knew that Xena was absolutely right. She had stepped up from being an Amazon Princess, to being the Amazon Queen. With the experience she had gained traveling with Xena she had unique qualifications to lead the Amazons, besides, part of her heart still told her that Xena would not have been injured if she had not been there for the warrior to worry about.

"The wound is healing well." Gabrielle finally ventured. "What will you do once it is no longer a problem?"

The warrior turned toward the morning sun and shook her long, black hair back, allowing her face and shoulders to be warmed. She stood for several minutes thinking of her future. "True, the scar on my face will heal quickly. But there are other scars, deeper ones from the violence of my past. They get reopened with every battle I fight." Xena looked back to Gabrielle. "It's time for the Warrior Princess to take a rest and allow Xena of Amphipolous to heal all of her wounds, I need to spend time with my family to do that."

"We are family."

"We are, Gabrielle," Xena said with a soft smile. "but you are also part of the Amazon family, and you need to be here for them. I have to find the rest of my family and get to know them again."

"This is it then," Gabrielle said, new tears forming in her eyes. "Everything we have together is ending?"

"What we have will never end, Gabrielle." Xena replied, pulling the young woman into a hug. "It is just time for us to take separate paths for a while, we both knew we couldn't just go on forever, wondering whichever way the wind blew us." Xena looked at the camp of Amazons around them. "From the day I stood as champion and affirmed you a place as an Amazon, we both knew that one day I would leave you here."

"The hardest part is admitting that your right." Gabrielle finally said. "In fact, I guess I've been thinking it too, I just didn't want to admit it was over."

"This isn't an end." Xena finally said, "it's a beginning. You have been through a lot, now it is time for you to make a life for yourself and make a difference in the lives of those who look to you for guidance. Draw on all that has gone before, all that we have experienced together and bring that experience and knowledge to the Amazons; give it all meaning."

By the time the sun stood at its zenith, Xena was astride Argo and stood with the Amazons at the edge of their territory. She didn't wear her customary dark brown leather and armor, but a long faded red and black dress she had carried since Gabrielle knew her. Even though it wasn't her armor, there was still a formidable look about the garment. Thin red panels of the skirt were slit to the waist, allowing easy movement, the front of the top was made of two panels of fine black leather and the whole thing was anchored by a wide golden belt.

"You've never told me why you carried that dress all this time." Gabrielle said looking at her friend.

A bright smile spread across Xena's face. "It was the beginning of the end of my warlord days." she replied. "I was wearing it when I first went after Iolus to get to Hercules."

"Then why do you wear it now?"

"Because, this is the end of the beginning." Xena smiled. "Besides, its the only thing I have other than my armor." Xena reached down stroked her friend's cheek. "Fare well, I'll see you before the seasons change." Before Gabrielle could reply, Xena reined Argo up and galloped off.

"Good-bye." Gabrielle whispered, suddenly feeling totally alone surrounded by Amazons she really didn't know...............

2. NORTH BOUND.

A man dressed like a Calatonian merchant and his extended family of seven modestly dressed women kept a steady pace north to Elatona. The road to the Catatonan capital saw a steady increase in traffic as they approached the city.

"Have you been to Elatona before?" Gabrielle asked Triton as the group pushed their way past another line of trader's wagons.

"Never." Triton replied, a slight frown punctuated his answer.

"How could that be? You traveled all over Greece for nearly a complete turn of seasons, and you've never been to the capital of your nearest neighbor."

"The relationship between the two countries has been extremely cold since the end of the war that split us up." Triton sighed. "It's become a fact of life for the governments to ignore each other, but the people maintain a relationship. I think a relatively open border is about the only thing that has kept us from another war."

"So the royal houses distrust each other and wage a constant war of words." Gabrielle suggested. "While the people continue to trade and be neighborly."

"Essentially."

"Hold." Delthea commanded from a few paces ahead of Triton and Gabrielle.

"What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked her former body guard.

"There are riders hidden in the trees." As she spoke, the Amazon drew her sword and backed her horse toward King Triton. At the same time, Gabrielle's guards pulled up near her. The other three Amazons drew their swords and spread out in front of the royals . As the women took positions, the merchants they had just past, continued north up the road.

The scout stood motionless in the trees. He had been waiting for the current traffic on the road to pass before crossing to retrieve his squad. Somehow, one of the women riding by had sensed him. He watched as the others took up protective positions around two of the group. He finally got a good look at the single man in the group, and nearly jumped from the trees. There was no doubt, it was King Triton, he had ridden with him for a year. He looked at the plainly dressed and well armed women again, they were Amazons. The King had ventured into Catatona, guarded only by Queen Gabrielle and her Amazons.

"Show yourself." one of the Amazons demanded of the foliage the scout hid in.

There was no option, the young man nudged his horse forward and stepped onto the road. He looked over the Amazons then to the king. "Sire."

King Triton's eyes went wide when he recognized the amour of his own guard. The Amazons recognized him too. Some from his armor. Others, remembered the handsome young lieutenant they had noticed during the first days of the expedition, before they had turned back.

"By the gods, what are you doing here?" King Triton choked out. "Are the others with you?"

Lieutenant Ashton saluted his king and smiled back at some of the women. He then quickly explained that the Queen had split her forces, hoping to draw the mercenary army away from her and, hopefully, the royal couple.

"Does she have, Terina and Victor?" Gabrielle urged. "Are they alive? Have you seen them?"

"All I know," Lieutenant Ashton replied. "is that the Queen saw a signal and she called for us to retreat. I can only assume that it was a signal of success. I suspect her mood would have changed greatly if it meant anything else."

"Enough for now." Triton smiled. "It's good to see you. Now, take us to your squad."

3. THE WILD HORSE.

"It's an outlying village of Elatona." Ella said to her companions.

The trio approached the lines of houses and shops cautiously. There was no telling who they would encounter in the streets, palace guard who would recognize the princess on sight, soldiers and mercenaries who would see the Amazons as a challenge for their many skills. Others; Cunaxans, thieves, scum looking to prey on three young women traveling alone. They could all be there, and more.

Ipiphany pulled her cloak about her, and motioned for the others to do the same. The Amazons covering the traditional dress and the tribal tattoos on their arms and thighs, the princess concealing her face. With the braids and weaves washed out, Ipiphany's long straight hair hung to the middle of her back, like a long brown mane. Serena's blond locks danced about, her usual tangled mop.

"What now?" Ipiphany asked Ella. "Do you want to approach the Palace directly, or should we sneak in?"

"I just thought we would ride in." Ella whispered back. "This is my home, I should have nothing to fear."

"Unless Cunaxan traitors man the gate."

The princess looked down and muttered. "Yes, unless Cunaxan traitors man the gate."

"We'll find an inn and wait." Ipiphany finally decided. "By night fall, we should have a feel for what is going on. We'll decide on our plan then."

"THE WILD HORSE" Ella read the name of a tavern. "I've heard mother mention that name before, but I've never there."

An empty tavern greeted the visitors. It was the fanciest tavern Ipiphany had ever been in. Brightly polished wood was used on all of the surfaces of the bar, floor and walls, giving a rich and elegant feeling to the place. The tavern's main bar didn't line one wall, but stood in the middle of the main dining room, to serve customers from all sides. A second dining area stretched out from the back of main room, with another bar lining its back wall. Stair cases wrapped up the walls to the left and right of the front door, leading to another gathering area, with another richly appointed bar.

The three travelers were about to make a quick exit in search of a more obscure tavern when the hostess spotted them. "Welcome." the woman greeted when she saw their hesitation. "Come on in, we're open, it's just early for our normal patrons."

The hostess was a sturdy looking woman, who had seen maybe thirty summers. Her light brown hair was shoulder length and drawn back in a tail. She wore a clean, fresh looking light blue serving dress. With a motion of her hand, she waived the three women in.

"We weren't expecting such a quality establishment." Ipiphany said softly as she turned the group back toward the door.

"Non-sense." the hostess said, "Come on in, we have a fine restaurant, only because we don't put up with ruffians, it's easy to have a nice place if you keep it that way." she continued to smile. "My name's Sarra, and I'd be happy to help you have a fine meal, and stay within your budget."

"We don't need charity." Serena replied proudly.

"My apologies," Sarra said quickly, "I just meant that I understand how travelers have to watch their drachmas. Come on in, I'm sure our prices aren't as high as our decor might imply.

"There is just one rule." Sarra added quickly. "If you want ale or any other hard drink, you have to check your weapons. You'll get them back as long as your sober when you leave."

"We'll drink water." Ipiphany stated as she followed Sarra toward some tables. "And can we have a table in a corner, against a wall?"

Sarra smiled. "Do you have something specific in mind?"

Ipiphany pointed to a table directly opposite the door, and pushed into a darkened corner. "That one would be sufficient."

"Of course."

The three women settled at their table of choice as Sarra gathered mugs of water for them. She watched as they kept their cloaks closed, though it was rather warm in the tavern, and the shortest, and apparently youngest, kept her hood up and most of her features obscured. Sarra wondered who they were, and why the youngest looked familiar. It didn't matter she finally decided, she had customers during the slowest part of the slowest day of the week.

Swords had appeared from under all three women's cloaks as they sat down, and carefully stored in easy reach under the table. Sarra frowned at the display, she had assumed that they were armed, but hadn't really expect all three to produce such lethal weapons. She placed the mugs on the table in front of the women, then sat down next to the woman with tangled blond hair, who sat alone on one side of the table.

"I'm really glad you three came in." Sarra started off, "Sometimes this place stays empty until after dark, but the boss wants us open, so we're open." She smiled again, then started reciting the days specials and the more inexpensive items they offered for weary travelers.

After serving each of the women a large bowl of stew, and a loaf of bread, Sarra was about to ask if they needed anything else when she finally got a good look at the youngest's face. Bright blue eyes, high cheek bones, thick brow, it was no mistaken the Princess of Catatona. The Queen had spent too many nights in the Wild Horse before she married the King for Sarra to miss the same dangerous beauty so evident in the woman's daughter.

The taller of the Princess's companions saw the look of recognition and stood up holding out her hand. "Come, sit with us a while."

4. NORTH OF TOWN.

"What's the plan?" The young Captain asked after riding up beside his queen. The group stood on a hill, in a tree line overlooking the city of Elatona and the magnificent Royal palace and grounds.

Xena glanced at the young man. It wasn't that long ago that he had nearly died of fear when he approached, now he at least acted comfortable. That was good. Xena looked over the rest, Lyons and Vanek stuck close to the prince and princess. She looked back to Forsete.

"We have to find the others, but if we ride directly into town, it will create a stir." She looked at the surrounding country side. "Plus if all went well, there's an army of mercenaries around here looking for us."

"What about the patrols? We haven't seen anybody in days. I thought we had better coverage then that."

"If the Cunaxans have played this game as I suspect." Xena said. "Their spies will have convinced Orian to pull in the regiments loyal to us to protect the town and palace and thus leave the troops loyal to Cunaxa to guard the frontier."

"Where now?"

"The Wild Horse. After dark, each squad is to send a messenger to meet us."

"They'll know you there, won't that raise the alarm?"

"It's time."

5. MESSAGE.

Six plainly dressed women worked their way through the crowded streets of the village on the edge of Elatona. Three stayed close to one another, while the others spread out as if they each traveled alone. A smile quirked on the face of the leader as she saw the tavern's sign barely lit by the street lamps that illuminated the building.

"The Wild Horse." Gabrielle reflected aloud. "Sounds like a place Xena would frequent."

"They weren't real happy when you decided to come here." Gabrielle's senior guard stated.

"With Triton reunited with his own guard," Gabrielle said quietly. "our duty to him was over. If Terina is going to be here, then this is where our duty is."

"Triton has his guard back, why does Delthea stay with him?"

Gabrielle stopped and looked at the woman. "I know you miss her, I do too." she said gently. "She trained you well and you have both been constant and faithful companions to me, but her duty lies with King Triton until he returns home safely."

The three women, each dressed in plain Catatonan traveling clothes and carrying a sturdy walking staff stood at the doors of the Wild Horse. A steady stream of people of all sorts flowed in and out of the building. Gabrielle thought she saw one of the Catatonan messengers enter ahead of them, but wasn't sure.

"Let's go." The Amazon Queen said to her guard and the three women entered the din of the crowded bar. Soon, the other three would find their way in too.

In her many years, especially during her time traveling with Xena, Gabrielle had been in many taverns and inns. Some expensive, some worse then neglected stables, but the Wild Horse took her breath away. Three giant rooms were packed with people, patrons even lined the walls along the stairs to the upper area. Many people liked slow empty taverns to get lost in, but this one could hide a regiment of warriors amongst its patrons.

"Anonymity in a crowd." Gabrielle said in the ear of one of her companions. "Just Xena's style."

"How will we find them?" the woman asked over the noise of the crowd.

"If they're here, they'll find us." Gabrielle replied confidently. "Else, we'll watch for them to arrive." As she spoke, they pushed their way to the main bar.

"What'll you have?" one of the several tenders asked.

"Do you have fresh cider?" Gabrielle asked out of habit.

"Too early in the season for that." the man smiled back at the attractive women. "Have some good hard cider though."

Gabrielle glanced at her companions and leaned on her staff as she considered the tavern. "I'll try the cider," she indicated the other two. "They'll have ale." She knew herself and her Amazons, they would have the beverages so as not to stand out too much, but they could not allow themselves to be effected by the alcohol.

Turning from the bar with the mugs, Gabrielle bumped into a man heading toward the bar. Strong, hard cider splashed down his expensive tunic. He stood not much taller then Gabrielle, had thick gray hair with some remaining black and was a few years older then the Amazon.

"I'm so sorry." Gabrielle said sincerely. "Please excuse me."

"You stupid wench." the man growled, "this was new tunic, now its ruined."

"It's just cider." Gabrielle replied calmly. "It'll wash out." But she could tell he was not an even tempered man, the best thing to do was walk away. But he grabbed her as she turned.

"Where the hell are you going."

Before Gabrielle could say anything, she looked at the man to see a familiar hand at his throat, holding a small blade against his skin. His face had gone ghost white.

"Sir," Gabrielle said softly. "I apologized, what else would you have me do? There are something's I can control and some I can not." She gestured toward the woman holding the knife at the man's throat. "What she'll do to protect me, I can not control. I suggest you accept my apology, and allow me to buy you a drink."

The man nodded and said. "I accept your apology." The knife disappeared.

Gabrielle turned back to the bar that she still stood against and looked at the tender who had watched the incident in mute shock. She gave him several drachma saying "My friend here will have one of your finer ales."

After the women had left, the tender turned toward Sarra. "Who was that?"

"I don't know, but there's something about them that's familiar." She thought for a second. "I'm going up stairs, there's someone up there who may be interested."

On the upper floor of the Wild Horse were private dinning areas and meeting rooms for the more affluent local business men. This evening, the house was providing a room to three women who needed to rest and clean up. Sarra entered carefully, knowing they were wary of attack.

"There are three women down stairs that reminded me of you?" Sarra told the leader of the trio. She had caught them just as they were preparing to leave.

"How so?" Ipiphany asked.

"Two of them were, well, fast and tough." Sarra replied. "They seemed uncomfortable in the crowd.

"The third, the older of the three seemed liked she belonged here, she had a gleam in her eyes like she was really enjoying the Wild Horse."

Ipiphany approached Sarra. "Describe this woman."

Gesturing about half way down her back. "She has long reddish blond hair," she said "with some gray in it. About my height, and a lovely, soothing voice."

"Could it be the Qu..." Serena stopped and looked at Sarra, then to Ipiphany.

"Were they carrying weapons?" Ipiphany asked the defining question.

"No swords," Sarra replied, "but they all carried staffs and at least one has a small knife."

"It must be her." Serena said. She reached under her cloak and produced a small knife that looked like the one Sarra had seen used.

"Take the knife." Ipiphany said as Serena handed it to Sarra. "Deliver it to the woman then bring them here."

Taking the knife, Sarra wrapped it in a bar towel . "What if she doesn't want to come?"

"She'll come."

6. DAGGER.

Somehow in the congestion of the crowded tavern, Gabrielle found a small corner table to sit at and watch the main door. Her senior guard took a seat with her and the other stood watch nearby. Would Xena just swagger in with her people in tow? Would she cover up and sneak in? Perhaps slip in through the kitchen and stay hidden? What ever she did, Gabrielle was sure they would find each other, they always did.

One of the senior waitresses approached the table. From her dress and demeanor, Gabrielle guessed she may be the head hostess. "Excuse me." the woman said cautiously.

Gabrielle looked at the woman and smiled sweetly. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I, uh," Sarra hesitated and looked at the woman patiently waiting for her to find her voice. "My name's Sarra."

"Hello, Sarra, my name's Gabrielle." Gabrielle said, still returning a smile. "Are you the hostess here? You have a wonderful tavern, I've never seen one quite as fine."

There was something about the woman's demeanor that put Sarra at ease. There was also something, a wisdom in the way she spoke, the age in her eyes that made her compliment significant. "There is somebody.." she hesitated then started again. "I was asked to deliver something to you." As she spoke, she pulled a folded bar towel out of her apron and set it and whatever was inside on the table.

With cautious hands, Gabrielle reached out and opened the towel, revealing a small Amazon dagger. Gabrielle's guard nearly jumped to her feet, but maintained her seat as Gabrielle held out her hand, motioning for her to remain seated. "Who gave this to you?"

"Three women, asked me to bring it to you." Sarra said carefully. "They said I should take you to them."

"Would you excuse us a minute?" Gabrielle asked Sarra and nodded for her to back away and let them talk.

Once Sarra had backed up, Gabrielle leaned over to her guard. "Do you recognize it?" she said sliding the dagger toward the woman.

"It must be Enara's or Lusain's." the woman hissed. "Their killers are taunting us."

Gabrielle turned the knife over and showed the symbol on the other side of the blade. "This is Serena's blade." she said softly. "I was there when Ipiphany had the design etched in it for her coming of age ceremony."

"Three women, one Serena." the guard said. "That would mean the other two are Ipiphany and .."

Gabrielle held up her hand to silence the woman. "Yes, that's what I was thinking." She shook her head and smiled. "Some times Ipiphany reminds me too much of me; can't do a thing she's told." She motioned to Sarra. "Lead the way."

7. THE STABLE.

A small party of riders pushed through the crowed street. No one recognized the cloaked and hooded leader, but several noticed the two soldiers wearing Calatonian armor. The same people also realized that one of the Queen's own guard rode with the group, in Elatona, that made them nearly un-approachable. Finally, the group entered a well maintained stabled.

"The Wild Horse is around the corner." Xena said softly to her group. "We'll leave the horses here."

As Xena spoke, a young stable hand approached the group. "Welcome." he said. "I can see you people appreciate the fine facilities my family offers here."

Keeping her hood up, Xena jump from Astron and turned to the boy. "Is your father here tonight?"

The boy looked at the hooded woman standing before him. "Yes ma'am."

"Fetch him, now."

The boy hesitated a few breaths then ran to the back of the stable and into the attached living quarters. As they waited, the rest dismounted and began checking their gear. On instructions from Xena, they carefully loaded themselves with as many weapons as they could carry. By the time Terina got the long sword Xena had returned to her, secured under a cloak she had donned, the boy returned with his father.

"What is the meaning of this." the man demanded as he approached.

The Queen of Catatona pushed the hood far enough back from her face for the man to recognize her. "I just wanted to make sure that my presence here would not become a topic of conversation for you this evening." she said flatly.

"My Queen." the man gulped. "I will tend your horses personally."

"No gossip." she repeated.

"Yes, ma'am, no gossip."

Xena smiled. "You'll have plenty of time to tell this story tomorrow."

The man smiled a bit. "Yes, tomorrow will be soon enough."

Walking from the stable, Terina pushed up next to the Queen. "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Reveal yourself to that man, we could have left the horses with the boy and he never would have seen us."

"That man would recognize Astron on sight, he's worked for me before. I needed his word to keep quiet, else he would have been having all of his friends in to see my horse and speculate what I was doing here."

In the stable, the man and his son started working on the horses. Looking at Astron, the boy said. "There's another horse here with the same kind of saddle."

"What horse?" the stable owner asked, turning toward his son.

"Sarra, from the Wild Horse, and another woman brought them here awhile ago. I stabled them in the new stalls, over there." The boy pointed into a barn they'd just finished refurbishing.

The boy led his father to the three horses. Two were tall, of fine expensive bloodlines, one brown, the other black. The third, a mare, was a mottle of brown and white. It was a hand or two shorter then the others, but had a much wider chest. The mare's mane had been woven into hundreds of thin braids, none thicker then a bow string.

Patting the brown on the nose the man whispered. "I know this one, it belongs to Princess Ella, and the other," he indicated the black. "Is of royal stock too. But the mare, she's of different stock all together. Tell me, the woman with Sarra, what did she look like?"

The boy smiled. "Oh, she was beautiful, a little taller then Sarra, and wild blond hair. She warned me to watch out for the mare."

"Careful." the boy warned as his father reached for the braided horse. "That one is real spirited."

In response, the horse whinnied and swung its head toward the approaching man. The stable man snapped his hand back. "That one is barely broken." He looked at faded markings on the horses flank. "There is something happening at the Wild Horse."

**Continued in book 5 (Final Round)**  



	5. Book 5 Final Round

PATHS ONCE TAKEN (BOOK 5:FINAL ROUND)

by OldScout

X.WILD HORSE.

1. SOMETHING.

The door to the private dining room swung open admitting Sarra. All three occupants had their hands on their weapons, waiting for the woman to enter. "I brought who you asked for." As she spoke, three women appeared in the doorway.

"Mother." Ipiphany exclaimed as Gabrielle walked in behind Sarra.

'Mother?' Sarra looked at the red headed woman with her. She knew the two with Princess Ella were Amazons, they had made no attempts to hide the clothes they wore beneath their robes. But these others were too, of course she should have known.

The two Amazons exchanged a very quick embrace as the others filed in and Sarra closed the door. She watched the greetings then the frown as the eldest was about to take issue with something.

"Where's Delthea?" Serena asked, looking at the other two new arrivals.

Ipiphany turned to Gabrielle. "By the gods," she said, concern gripping her face. "what happened to Delthea?"

Gabrielle put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry, King Triton requested our company on his trip to see Prince Orian. Delthea has taken on the task of keeping him safe."

Ipiphany considered the ramifications of what Gabrielle just told her. She turned to the young warrior at the Queen's side. "Lisin, I am honored to have you a full part of my family."

"There are others more worthy." the young Amazon replied.

"If you were not worthy." Gabrielle said softly, "I would not have chosen you." She turned back to her daughter. "As for you, young lady, your orders were to take Princess Ella to Amazon territory. We promised Xena we would keep her safe."

"We were attacked on the road." Ipiphany replied. "Ella knew them and recognized the threat they held for both countries. We decided to come here to warn Prince Orian, Ella doesn't believe he is involved in this plot."

"I know." Gabrielle said. "King Triton has also come to Catatona to warn Orian of the trouble and betrayals in his country. Okay, we'll talk of this again, later, when all is settled."

A coded knock came at the door and it swung open revealing a darkly tanned woman dressed similarly to Gabrielle and her guard. Sarra looked at the woman realizing that these three were not the only Amazons who had come here tonight.

"My Queen." the woman said to Gabrielle. "There are many soldiers here, like the ones we found in the woods after the attack."

"Like them how?"

"Their armor is of Catatona, but we can tell they are not soldiers."

"Mercenaries." Gabrielle said as the woman closed the door. She turned to Sarra. "They've been hired to impersonate Catatonan soldiers and bring war to your countries."

Something else was still caught in Sarra's mind. "Your the Amazon Queen?" she said to the woman standing before her.

Gabrielle put a finger to Sarra's lips. "Shh, there are other things to worry about now, we have to get out of here before these mercenaries find us hiding, they'll definitely recognize Ella if they find her hidden away like this."

Down stairs, two women and four men entered the Wild Horse. The taller of the women kept the hood of her cloak up, covering most of her face. Even if not for the anonymous woman's commanding figure, the others would have drawn attention. It wasn't often men wearing captain's insignia from both Catatonan and Calatonian royal guard were ever seen together.

The crowd parted before Xena as she approached the bar. Behind her, the others spread out taking up positions to protect each other and the Queen. "Ale." Xena requested as the tender approached.

The man glanced at the imposing figure in front of him. He then glanced at a room to the right of the door. "Gotta check your weapons before I can serve ya ale."

Xena pulled her hood back, letting it drop to her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes gleamed in the torch light and the white streak in her hair glistened down her shoulder. "I give my weapons to no one. Now, do you refuse your Queen?"

Immediately there was a mug of the tavern's finest ale on the bar. She picked up the mug and scanned the totally quiet tavern. A sea of faces stared back at her. The tall woman sipped the ale and studied the crowd. She saw what she was afraid of, a scattering of soldiers in old Catatonan armor. They were here waiting for her. Had they caught one of her men, or just followed the messengers? It didn't matter, the cards were delt, she would play out the hand.

A woman ran out of a service entrance and pushed her way to the bar. "My Queen." the woman said as she ducked under the counter.

"Ah, Sarra." Xena said raising an eyebrow. "Your little tavern has certainly grown since I first started coming here."

"If only my father knew that some day you'd be Queen. You were always a good friend."

A frown crossed Xena's face. "I'm sorry for what's going to happen here tonight."

Sarra looked around the crowded tavern. "I've been afraid something was going to happen." she said quietly. "Do I have time to get my patrons out?"

Xena stared at the mercenaries starting to jockey for position. "Do it now."

The woman turned to her servers. "Get everyone out, quickly."

As the patrons hurried out, over thirty mercenaries stood their ground. Other faces emerged from the throng, Xena immediately recognized Amazon warriors, even without their traditional dress and adornments. Descending one of the flights of stairs was a very familiar blond. Gabrielle pushed her way past several mercenaries and approached the bar across from Xena.

"You always turn up in the most unlikely of places." Xena said in greeting.

The old bard quirked a smile at her friend. "And you always seem to have a knack for attracting trouble."

"It's a dirty job, but one of us has to do it."

"Enough of this reunion!" one of the mercenaries close behind Gabrielle snarled.

"Quiet." Xena hissed at the man, "or you die first."

The man reached for his sword but hesitated with a glare from the queen.

"There's something you need to know." Gabrielle said quietly. "I found my messenger and her charge here tonight too."

A raised eyebrow was Xena's response to Gabrielle's revelation. "That changes a lot. This is going to be a rough one." As she spoke, Xena looked at the mercenaries who still stood around not knowing what to do next.

After unfastening her cloak, Xena dropped it off her shoulders, revealing the fully armed Warrior Queen. Her great sword hung from a sheath on her left hip. The charkram dangled from a hook at the back of her weapons belt, on the front hung a coiled whip and a long knife with curved blade and bone handle. Finally, Xena unhooked her scabbard and laid her sword on the bar before her. She reached down and gathered her skirt, hitching the hem into her belt, revealing her heavy boots and knee high greaves.

Taking Xena's lead, the rest of her band started removing their cloaks and freeing their weapons. The three Amazon warriors and two guard who had accompanied Gabrielle into the tavern revealed themselves by preparing their weapons as well.

Moving along the upper level, between the patrons who had stayed for the show, and the mercenaries waiting for their cue, three figures pushed their way toward an exit. Two where cloaked women who Xena recognized, the third was cloaked and hooded, but she recognized her own daughter's stride. A slight frown betrayed her as she watch the girl push away from her protectors and head toward the railing.

"Why are we both cursed with daughters exactly like you?" Xena said to Gabrielle.

Seeing the Queen's interest in the movement above, the leader of the mercenary band saw the women weaving through his men. "Seize them!" he commanded indicating the three new comers.

Every warrior in the Wild Horse went for their weapons. Xena grabbed her sword from the counter and threw the scabbard off the blade. The heavy leather and metal sheath sailed across the room, striking one of the mercenaries in the head.

The tense quiet of the room was broken by the nerve shattering scream of Xena's battle cry as she leaped to the top of the bar then leaped again. The warrior queen somersaulted across the server space landing on the opposite bar, in front of Gabrielle.

Above, ten mercenaries rushed toward Ipiphany, Serena and Ella. The Amazons tore off their cloaks, freeing themselves for the fight. The closest soldier grabbed Ella's cloak as she rushed by him, ripping the hooded garment from the young woman.

"It's the princess." Someone yelled and Xena's heart fluttered as she felt an arrow rush past her toward her daughter.

The man holding the girl's cloak stumbled back with a cross bow bolt buried in his shoulder. Xena jumped to the floor then looked back for the source of the bolt. Vanek smiled and reloaded.

"Don't let this become a blood bath." Xena growled at the lead mercenary and pointed her sword at the dirty man. "You have no idea what your about to unleash on yourselves." She smiled and it wasn't pleasant.

Above, the two Amazons held the mercenaries at bay as the men waited for a decision.

"Mother!" Ella yelled from the balcony. "They're Cunaxan, Orian had nothing to do with the betrayal."

"I know dear." Xena said coolly. "Now, we've got to get you out of here."

"Too late, bitch." the mercenary said. "We have our orders." He turned toward his men "We out number them three to one. Kill them all!"

2. BATH.

Hearing the order, Ipiphany didn't wait for the attack. The tall amazon jumped forward and buried her sword in one of her adversaries. Blood spilled out the wound as the soldier dropped to the floor. Ipiphany let go of her sword as the man fell, grabbing his sword to replace it. Kicking another man in the knee, she tore into the mercenaries around her.

Behind Ipiphany, Serena moved between the men threatening them and the princess. Four went around Ipiphany, attacking the blond Amazon. The attackers found themselves facing two foes as the young princess drew her short sword and joined her first real battle.

Xena saw the advance on her daughter and her protectors, but didn't have time to act to help the three women. All she could do was look back at her companions and motion to the upper level. Vanek and Terina both answered Xena's command, releasing arrows at the upper deck.

A surge of mercenaries swept down on Xena, Gabrielle and the Amazons. Again Xena's battle cry echoed through the building as she rushed at the mob of soldiers attacking her. With a viscous slash, Xena struck the first man to reach her. The mercenary screamed and dropped to his knees, clutching the bleeding stump that was his arm. Xena used the bleeding man as a spring board, she jumped to the kneeling man's shoulders then catapulted herself over the knot of troops in front of her.

A blur of black and a flash of steel landed in the middle of the mercenaries; men started dying. Gabrielle used the distraction of Xena's furious attack to wade into the same group of soldiers, making her own presence known. With her guard on either side of her, the Amazon Queen distracted a large number of the mercenaries, allowing Xena the freedom to start for the stairs and her daughter.

Blood flowed from Xena's sword as she fought her way up the stairs. She wasn't playing games with these fools, they threatened her family and she wouldn't allow anything to happen to them. Men charged down the stairs at the warrior, only to see a blur of steel and a spray of blood as the mercenaries in front of them met their fate.

From the front of the bar, Terina was momentarily distracted by the sight of the legendary Warrior Princess doing battle. But is was long enough, an archer on the second floor to see an opening. Fire exploded through the young princess' neck and arm as a crossbow bolt tore across her shoulder. She turned in time to the see the archer release a second bolt directly at her. Something blurred in front of her and a great weight slammed the young woman to the floor.

Terina struggled out from under the weight of a body now laying on her. She looked up to see the archer taking aim again. This time she was able to scramble the few hands across the floor to hide behind the bar, but she wasn't quick enough. The third bolt caught her in the thigh, imbedding deeply in thick muscle.

A cry of pain erupted from the young Amazon as she rolled to safety behind the bar. Fire of pain erupted from the girl's neck and thigh as she sat up in her refuge. Terina looked back to where she had been, some one had fallen on her, taking the arrow meant for her. Tears welled in her eyes as she pictured her beloved Victor laying with a Cunaxan bolt in his chest. A figure wearing Calatonian armor lay where she had been, but it wasn't Victor. Captain Vanek lay in her place, his face twisted in pain, blood dripped from his mouth and nose. The man's eyes stared blankly into nothingness. His empty crossbow still gripped in his right hand. A second arrow struck the proud warrior's lifeless body.

Terina peaked out around the edge of the bar in time to see the archer on the balcony release a bolt at another victim. She took the instant he needed to reload to lean out and grab one of Vanek's hands. Ignoring the pain of her wounds and using all of the strength the young Amazon had developed through her years of climbing trees and stringing bows she pulled the dead weight of the body behind the bar with her.

A quick search revealed Vanek's cross bow was empty, but undamaged, and his sheaths were empty. Terina looked at Vanek's empty bow and the bolts imbedded deeply in his back. She gritted her teeth, rolled the body on its side, then pushed with all she had on one of the bolts. Pain flared in Terina's arm and up her injured leg as she used it for leverage as she pushed on the arrow . Finally, the arrow came out Vanek's chest. It took an even greater effort to grip the bloody arrow and pull it free.

With a heavy sigh, Terina sat back against the bar, holding the bloody bolt to her chest. Tears ran down the girl's face as she tried to ignore the pain that seared through her shoulder and leg. She didn't even want to think of the bolt that was still imbedded in her own thigh.

Carefully, Terina took the bolt that still dripped with Vanek's blood and loaded it into his cross bow. With her mind's eye, she could see exactly where the archer was. The railing and over turned table he hid behind. The shape of his helmet, and how it covered his head to just above his eyes. How he kept himself low, so all she could see were his dark eyes over the top of his bow. Over the din of the battle that raged in the Wild Horse, Terina tried to pick out the familiar twang of the archer's crossbow. The same noise she heard when she was shot and when Captain Vanek died for her.

She almost missed it, but the snap was definite. He had fired, and she would only get one chance. Terina gritted her teeth and swung around so she was kneeling and facing the back of the bar. She brought the crossbow to bear and aimed down the bloody shaft of the bolt. Drops of dark blood lined the top of the weapon, making a perfect site as the young Amazon waited for her enemy to reappear.

As soon as Terina got the drops of blood lined up where she remembered the archer being, he popped up from behind the table, exactly where she expected. She waited. The man faced away from her, giving her only the side of his helmet as a target. She watched him slowly scan the room looking for a victim. As he swung his bow towards her, their eyes locked, Terina fired.

From the time they are young, Amazons are trained on many weapons. By tradition, all Amazons would choose a weapon, it would become their specialty. Many chose the way of the warrior and picked up the sword, others followed their Queen's lead and chose the graceful, unthreatening and underrated fighting staff. But others found they had a special skill, one that was not only learned but was a part of them, a gift of sight and coordination, steady hands and a natural understanding of distances and spaces. These women not only became archers, but pushed the bounds of the skill to new limits. The young Amazon Calatonian Princess, Terina, was one such Amazon. Though still developing, her skills with a bow were second to none.

The bolt Terina had pushed through her friend and savior leaped back to the man who had sent it. He was not expecting a target when he had locked eyes with the young Amazon, it was his only mistake of the night. Her aim was true, and the bloody weapon slammed home exactly where she had been looking. The bolt met no resistance, driving through its victim's eye and exploding out the back of his head. With the death of her attacker, the adrenaline drained from Terina and she collapsed in a bloody heap over Vanek.

By the time Terina had taken out the sniper, Xena had made it to the second level; bodies and gore marked the warrior's pass up the stairs. With wide eyes and a bright menacing smile Xena leaped to the landing, taking an aggressive on-guard stance. The mercenaries on the second floor had split up, six dueled with the Amazons and Princess Ella, while the other five waited for attack from below.

On the heals of the Queen of Catatona came Gabrielle and her guard. Now the four women stood and looked at the men facing them.

"Go help the kids." Gabrielle said casually. "We'll clean up this mess."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Xena smiled back then leaped straight up. She caught a low hanging lamp, swung once, jumped to a rafter in the middle of the ceiling and somersaulted back the floor, well behind the men who had blocked her path.

Immediately, a man fell to Xena's sword. She'd landed right behind one of several mercenaries Ipiphany had been holding at bay. The man turned at the movement behind him and was greeted with the flash of steel. The last thing the man saw was the blood splattered image of the Queen of Catatona snarl a toothy grin at him as she pulled her sword free of his mid section. No pain met the man as he died, darkness settled on his mind as the floor of the room reached up and embraced him.

Xena watched as her daughter held her own defending herself against the mercenaries until Ipiphany or Serena could step in. Xena started toward the melee surrounding her daughter.

A large man wearing well kept armor charged the warrior woman as she took stock of the fight that raged before her. Her long black hair flew about her head and she was covered with blood from her brutal attack up the stairs from below. At his approach, she turned toward him, ice blue eyes wide with the thrill of battle. A smile twisted her face as she braced herself for his attack.

The mercenary was expecting a warrior, someone who would meet his sword with hers. Someone who had dueled her way up the steps to his position, a clear thinking soldier. He was wrong. He found an animal protecting her young.

Two fast swings were quickly deflected by the woman. She looked him in the eyes and smiled as if asking 'Is that all you have?' He charged again. This time she kicked, ducked and rolled, standing up behind the man.

'It's a shame.' Xena thought as she stood up behind the mercenary. 'This one seemed to have potential.' She grabbed him around the forehead and drew her sword across his throat.

A gasp took Xena's attention beyond the realm of the battle. Standing against the walls of the inn, were patrons who had stayed to watch the show. They weren't the commoners from the neighborhood, or the travelers who had chosen the Wild Horse as a safe and hospitable haven. They were the from Catatona's aristocracy. The ones who were the regulars at the affairs of state. Members of her court and advisors to her advisors. They were the influential of Catatonan society, the only ones who thought themselves above dangers of a battle like this. Staying to watch their mysterious warrior queen do battle was the social and entertainment coup of the year.

A woman stood directly in front of Xena, her skin white with shock, blood from Xena's latest kill splattered across her face and fine tunic. "Enjoying yourself?" Xena snarled. Without waiting for a response, Xena pushed the dying mercenary at the woman leaving him to end his life at the feet of someone who had hoped to be entertained by his death.

Turning back to the battle Xena watched Serena take a strike to her head. The Amazon stumbled away dazed, blood pouring down the side of her face. Ipiphany had been drawn away from the princess and Serena was the only one who stood between the mercenaries and Ella.

What happened next Xena had no time to react. Ella turned just in time to see the man's swing. She raised her sword and blocked the strike, but the power of the attacked knocked her sword from her hand. Everything went so fast and 'by the book' all Xena could do was watch. Ella went down and rolled forward, producing the dagger Xena had given her for her last birthday. The move was perfect from hours of practice and Ella performed it flawlessly, rolling to her knees and plunging the dagger deep into her attacker's stomach.

Horror washed over the young princess's face as the man stumbled away. It was a look Xena recognized all too well, the look of an innocent who had just taken her first life. Enough! Xena grabbed her chakram, throwing it with all the skill she had developed from years of carrying the unique weapon. The two remaining mercenaries fell as the weapon bounced off their heads and ricocheted back to its owner.

After the chakram's return, Xena quickly covered the distance between herself and the mortally injured man stumbling away from the young princess. He never saw the specter of death approach. Xena walked up behind him, placed a hand on his chin and one on the side of his head. It was a move she had used too many times to ever count. His neck snapped with a loud crack, and the battle was over.

3. AFTERMATH.

"Are you okay?" Xena approached her daughter.

The girl trembled, looking at the blood on her hands and dagger. "I just killed a man."

"The first is always the hardest." Xena whispered. "But I killed him."

Ella looked up at the bloody savage that was her mother and met her eyes. "I did it just like Petriov trained me, just like I practiced over and over." she swallowed hard. "The wound was fatal."

"Perhaps he could have been saved."

The girl stared at her mother. "If he could have been saved, you would have saved him. Right?"

"Come," Xena held out her hand. "Let's get you out of here."

"BY THE GODS, TERINA!!!!!!!" Prince Victor's voice echoed through the Wild Horse.

Instead of looking to the source of the scream, Xena turned toward where Gabrielle was tending to Serena's injury. Fear and shock stiffened the Amazon Queen for an instant then she was bounding down the stairs with Ipiphany hot on her heals.

Keeping a firm grip on Ella, Xena followed Gabrielle down the stairs to the main bar. As the women arrived, Prince Victor and Captain Lyons were lifting the bloody form of the young princess to the bar. Gabrielle was immediately pushing the men away so she could examine her. She turned toward Sarra who had just emerged from the kitchen.

"Quick, get some water and bandages." As she spoke, Gabrielle took a knife from Terina's belt and started cutting the girl's clothes away.

With a light hand on her friend's shoulder, Xena looked over Gabrielle and studied Terina's wounds. "Shoulder and leg." She said softly. "Nothing fatal."

With Xena's words, Gabrielle untensed slightly. "Can you check the others?"

After placing Ella back in Ipiphany's care, Xena went to where several Amazons had gathered around the form of one of their sisters. A cross bow bolt was buried deep in the woman's stomach. Blood dripped from her mouth and seeped from the wound where the Amazons had packed compresses to stop the bleeding. Xena knelt beside the young warrior and examined the wound, carefully lifting the bandages to get a better idea of the extent of the injury. She leaned close and sniffed the wound. The patient breathed with short fast breaths, trying to satiate her natural need for oxygen. Xena sat back and sighed then pinched a nerve in the Amazon's neck, causing her breathing to steady out some.

"I've pinched a nerve in her neck, she'll feel a lot less pain now. Keep her comfortable." Xena stood and returned to Gabrielle. Placing a hand lightly on her friend's arm she said. "I'll take care of Terina, your warrior doesn't have a lot of time."

"I didn't know she was down." Gabrielle stammered after turning toward the injured warrior. Before Xena had a chance to respond, Gabrielle had handed the bandages over and rushed to the young woman's side.

Taking the young woman's hand, Gabrielle knelt beside the warrior and stroked the hair from her face. "Breathe easy, Merina." She whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

Dirt and blood encrusted eye lids fluttered open and hazy brown eyes tried to focus on the Amazon Queen. "Is she safe?" The young warrior spoke with a rasping voice.

"Terina is fine." Gabrielle assured her. "It's you I'm worried about."

"My sword." Merina tried to turn her head. "Where's my sword?"

One of the Amazons picked up Merina's sword and set it down beside the fallen warrior. "It's right here." Gabrielle said placing Merina's free hand on the hilt of the weapon.

"Put it in my hand." Merina said weakly. "Ama.... warrior should die...sword in hand." She turned to Gabrielle. "My caste...." she whispered then coughed. "Tell Rhea, to remember me..... take my sword to her...... it was our mother's." Merina's body shuddered and spasmed with pain. After the surge passed, she looked back to Gabrielle. "been proud to serve you, so was mother, you bring honor to...nation" The warrior exhaled her last breath.

Tears rolled down Gabrielle's face as she gently laid Merina's hand down. So many had died in her arms, since Terries and it never got any easier. How many had she led to their deaths? How many trusted her with everything and gave their lives to prove it? Merina just did. Gabrielle looked at the sword still in the dead woman's hand. This was the second time she would carry it home to pass on to the next. Would Rhea die in her arms too? Just as the girl's mother and sister had?

Tears turned to sobs, soon Gabrielle felt arms around her. A familiar presence turned the Queen to see Xena had come to her side and held her now. Somebody put her arm around Gabrielle from the other side and leaned in close, Ipiphany joined her mother and wept for her pain. So they knelt, two great warriors comforting the strongest woman they had ever known.

XI. END GAME.

1. SHUFFLE.

Amongst the few survivors, Captain Lyons found one of the messengers, but even without him Gabrielle knew where King Triton had met up with the expedition. All of the cards had been delt, only the final hand was left to be played. The few hours that remained between the end of the battle in the Wild Horse and the rise of the sun would see the news carried to the Royal Palace.

The first rays of the morning sun glinted off the brightly decorated domes of the palace roofs. The first watch of sentries opened the front gates and began admitting the non-resident house staff.

A ragged group of travels stood hidden in an alley within sight of the palace . "Do you think she found King Triton?" One of the group asked another.

"She found him." Xena replied continuing to stare out at her home. She knew her message made it to Triton, Ipiphany never failed. But did she have enough time, would Triton and the remains of the expedition be able to get here, she would know in a few minutes.

A rider approached the gate. He was a city guard, and probably a Cunaxan. Thirteen pairs of eyes watched from the alley, as the messenger relayed an apparently urgent message. Soon the court yard was full of activity as Palace guard were rushed into position.

As the men were roused from the their morning routines, Xena watched them hustle into position. Some she recognized from the palace guard, other faces were new. Just as she'd feared, the troops she knew were loyal to her had been replaced with new, lesser trained troops. These had to be Cunaxan. They had everything but the throne itself, for to take it by force would cause a civil war and their power base wasn't that strong, yet. Xena knew there were many in the country who still clung to the hope that one day the House of Cunaxa would regain control of both countries. The only problem was there were many family clans all claiming to be the rightful heir to the Cunaxan crown. Without unity, they would never have the power to take and maintain the Catatonan throne.

"Here they come." One of the Amazons informed the group.

Coming up the road were fourteen riders. Four Royal Catatonan guard rode side by side at the front of the group. Behind the Guard was King Triton, wearing his full Calatonian armor, including Royal insignia. Triton was flank by two Amazon warriors. On his right was a woman dressed in full Amazon battle dress and war paint. Her face hidden behind a mask of black, white and yellow paint and her hair was formed tightly about the back of her head in thick traditional braided plates. Delthea had devoted her life as a royal guard and now carried her traditions to the protection of King Triton.

Opposite Delthea rode a much more plainly dressed Amazon warrior, her long brown hair was un-braided and hung loosely down her back. Her darkly tanned skin was not decorated with traditional war paint as Delthea's was, but the many weapons she carried and her confident demeanor still made the Amazon messenger a formidable presence. Following King Triton where the seven remaining Calatonian Royal Guard. To a man they had cleaned and polished their armor and weapons doing their part to give their king a proper escort.

With the approach of King Triton and the remains of Xena's forces, she motioned for her band to follow her. Xena, Ella and Gabrielle led the group out of the alley and the two forces joined on the road in front of the Palace. Xena, Ella, Gabrielle and King Triton took the lead, followed closely by Gabrielle's guard and the rest of the expedition.

As the leaders merged into position at the front, Xena turned toward Triton. "Beautiful morning for ride. Don't you think?"

"What a lovely capital you have." Triton returned. "It's a shame I haven't had a chance to visit before now." He looked back at his son and new daughter. The young girl rode stiffly on a tall horse. "I was pleased to hear Victor and Terina are well. How are Terina's wounds?"

"She's Amazon." Xena replied.

Behind the leaders, Delthea studied her Queen, years of service had created habits that would not die easily. She saw something out of place. A familiar broad sword had been securely packed across the bed roll. Delthea turned and scanned the faces of the group that had just joined them.

"Ipiphany," Delthea looked toward her old friend and student. "What happened to Merina?"

The messenger's face blanched. "By the gods," she whispered. "We were so busy planning this ride, I forgot to tell you....."

"How?"

"Crossbow." Ipiphany pointed toward her stomach. "Xena blocked the pain until she crossed."

"And the shooter, did you get him?"

"Best we could tell, it was the same one who shot Terina." Ipiphany looked back at her sister. "She took care of him."

"Too many dead, too many changes," Delthea said quietly. "This has not been a good trip."

2. DEAL.

Entrance into the Palace was not what Gabrielle had expected. The Guards, old and new broke rank at the gate and allowed the party to enter the court yard. Those still loyal to the throne and the Queen came to attention as Xena passed, the others just tried to avoid eye contact with her. Stable hands rushed forward to collect the horses; nobody said a word.

The royalaty dismounted first, Xena, Triton and Gabrielle, each giving the signal for their troops to join them. Xena and Ella looked around their home, dozens of unfamiliar faces stared back at them from the ranks of the familiar. Finally, several women approached, they wore simple knee length grey tunics and rushed toward the group.

"My Queen." one of them said. "We heard of the battle last night what a terrible thing. Prince Orian awaits you in the Grand Hall, and we are heating water for your bath now."

Gabrielle studied the women. These must the Queen's "hand maidens" but weren't anything like royal servants she had seen before, there was something different and familiar. The women were giving the Amazons strange looks, apparently sizing them up. These hand maidens weren't the usual pampered royal ladies in waiting, they were trained soldiers. No respectful Amazon could have missed the baring and demeanor of another warrior.

A grin of comprehension crossed Gabrielle's face. These women weren't just hand maidens, ladies waiting to do their Queen's bidding, they were the last defense. The final line between Xena's family and the enemies of the crown.

The group followed Xena and Ella from the opulent Outer Hall to the majestic Grand Hall. A great marble tiled floor stretched out before them as the group marched into the center of Catatona's monarchy. Grand chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the fine, brightly colored tapestries that adorned the walls. The Catatonan Royal Palace was older then either country and had been the seat of government for both provinces until the civil war that had torn the kingdom apart. Now it was where Xena called home.

A crowd of soldiers, advisors, aristocrats and servants parted to open a path for the leaders of three nations and their entourage. They must have been waiting since receiving word of the battle at the Wild Horse. Some looked quite tired and only barely presentable for court.

The Queen of Catatona swept through the crowd as if no one had ever dared to challenge her rule. People rushed to gain way for their warrior Queen then gasped at the woman's bloodied and disheveled appearance finally sunk in. The group arrived at the throne diaz where Prince Orian and his aids waited.

"Mother," Orian said formally "I was distressed to hear of the incident last night. I'm greatly relieved to see that you and my dear sister are both safe and well." He was a tall young man, a bit taller then Xena and skinny, but not frail. Long, light brown hair hung past the young prince's shoulders. He wore a simple purple tunic with white cloth breeches, cinched at the waist by a gold colored cord. The young prince sat in the main chair at the center of the diaz. As he spoke, he stood and started to side step away from it. With Orian's movement, someone behind him cleared his throat and placed a hand lightly on the princes's shoulder.

3. DRAW.

Orian looked over his should at the man behind him, and Xena looked up as if noticing him for the first time. "Captain, it's been such a long time." Xena's icy voice was but a whisper, but all could hear it.

"Mother," Orian said. "I have been briefed on the situation with the rebels, but the Captain assures me that he has everything under control." The boy pulled his shoulders back in a pose Xena was sure he was coached on and had practiced.

He continued. "The council of Lords has also issued a decree that you step down and pass the crown to its proper heir. Your failure to recognize and stop this insurrection before it reached the capital proves that the Kingdom needs its true ruler in place."

An unpleasant smile came to Xena's lips "Let me get this straight, you stand there with the leader of the rebellion at your back as one of your advisors, and tell me that I failed the country by not stopping him sooner."

"The Captain?" Orian spat with a laugh. "He has been our savior, if it wasn't for him, I would never have had the men to search for the rebels and also properly guard the royal palace."

"You have played your cards well," Xena said to her old Captain. "But I am still alive, and am still Queen. Nobody ever takes something from me without paying a price."

"Please, Mother." Orian insisted. "Everybody knows you are not of royal blood, and hold the throne only because of the untimely death of Father." he looked back at the Captain for an instant then continued. "It is also known that when Father met you, you were serving drinks and waiting tables in your mother's inn."

"This country deserves better then a former barmaid as its leader." The Captain added, finally breaking his silence.

Xena couldn't believe what she was hearing, and looked at Orian who was nodding his agreement. She then scanned the faces of the others in the crowd, finally finding Gabrielle. The Amazon Queen was having a very hard time keeping a straight face.

"That's it?" Xena finally said to Orian. "They convinced you I was unfit because I helped my mother in her inn for six months before I met your father?"

"This country needs a true leader." the boy insisted.

"You mean you don't believe any of those stories about me? None of them?"

Xena's battle tattered appearance seemed to put Orian at odds with his decisions. Finally, he continued. "Father trained you and our troops well, but we've never properly used the army that he built. Since he came under your influence, we've signed treaties and suffered insults from our neighbors. You have no experience in the proper deployment and use of such a fighting force. If you did, we wouldn't be facing the problems we are now."

"Look at me boy," Xena held her arms open. "What do you see? A whole company of rebels lays dead at the Wild Horse and you still have the nerve to call me nothing but a barmaid?" Xena couldn't get angry, it was just too ridiculous.

"Your Amazon friends and Royal Guard are fine warriors." Orian bowed to Xena's company. "Thank you for protecting the Queen so well."

"Orian, your conversation is with me. How could you totally ignore everything you've ever heard about me?"

"And which stories are we suppose to believe?" The Captain asked. "Are you the terrible warlord who had half of Greece trembling at her feet?" Scattered members of the court scoffed at the thought. "Or perhaps, you're the great hero who allegedly helped free Prometheus and made peace with the Horde?"

4. CALL.

Xena held her tongue and slowly turned around carefully looking at the gathered crowd. Returning to Orian and the Captain. Her voice was calm. "You really want to know who and what I was?" She placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled a cord, releasing her cloak. The long, battered garment dropped to the marble floor; revealing her battle worn armor and filthy blooded traveling robe. Stepping away from the cloak and the puff of dust that had risen from it, Xena motioned for her hand maidens to help her. One picked up the robe, while two others started working the straps of her armor. As the women worked, Xena removed her heavy, over burdened weapons belt; handing it to the woman who had collected her cloak.

Soon, Xena stood before the crowd wearing nothing but a short linen shift. The garment was filthy, stained gray with sweat and blood. It was caked with weeks of road dirt. She walked toward her step son, bare feet slapping against the cold marble floor. "Now look at me. What do you see?" She held her palms toward the young prince, then spread her arms and slowly turned around giving Orian good a view of her battle scarred body. Thick muscles rippled below skin that was starting to blotch and wrinkle with age.

"Is this the body of a barmaid?" Xena's face went ashen as she turned back toward the throne. She held the palms of her hands back to the boy. "Does a barmaid carry scars from more than one Roman cross?

"Everyday you look at me and see the scars on my face. Now you can see them all. Scars on my arms, legs and body from battles too numerous to remember. Lash marks on my back from tormentors, and lovers."

She approached Orian and leaned forward to talk directly to him. "By the time I was your age, killing had become a way of life for me. The blood of thousands drips from my blade." She moved even closer to speak directly into his face. " I killed to defend my home. I killed to protect myself. I killed to avenge wrongs done to me. I killed for my army. I killed to instill fear. I killed because I could. I killed just to watch men die. I killed because I enjoyed it."

The room was dead, all eyes were on the barely clothed Queen. Xena didn't notice, she was focused on Orian. "Who am I? Who was I? They called me many things, Xena of Amphipilous, Warrior Princess," she hesitated then whispered. "the Butcher of Corinth, Destroyer of Nations." Xena's voice leveled out again and she allowed a smile to cross her lips. "But the most accurate was from Hercules himself.." she paused for effect. "Murderous Bitch." The words came more as a growl then as spoken language.

Xena straightened out to address the room again. "Somehow, I was able to climb out of the darkness. It wasn't easy, but with the help of an annoying farm girl, a 'want to be bard from Potadia', I stayed on the right path. It was still the way of the warrior, but a path away from the evil and darkness I had been following."

"Now you dare to second guess my use of the army? You, a boy, who has never seen the carnage of a battle field, or felt his blade end the life of a soldier who was just following the orders of another. I have no desire to make wars for your county. My desire for conquest and power was quenched a very long time ago. I promised your people the strength and respect they deserved and had been denied for so long. Now Catatona is stronger and more prosperous then it has been in decades."

5.TURN.

A slight tremble had come to Orian's face. "Perhaps I have been ill advised." he whispered.

"Quiet," the Captain hissed at Orian. "You are the rightful heir to the throne, don't let this woman bully you out of your birth right."

"Artaxerxes, that is your name isn't it?" Xena said calmly to her captain.

"I have lived in your shadow long enough." Artaxerxes replied. "I am tired of seeing our leaders bowing down to our neighbors, particularly Calatonia. Now they flaunt their new alliance with those Amazon friends of yours by daring to come into the royal palace as armed invaders."

With mention of the Amazons, Xena finally remembered to look back and check with her companions. Gabrielle stood in the middle of the group, casually leaning on her staff. Somehow the bard managed to look bored with the whole affair.

"Captain," Xena said as she turned back toward the dias. "You are charged with treason and crimes against the crown and her allies. How do you plead?"

The man smiled. "Treason is a capital crime. I choose to defend myself as the Tradition of the Sword allows." While he spoke, the captain produced his traditional wide, double edged sword. "Now tell me, who do you appoint as your prosecutor?"

Xena motioned to one of her women. "So that's it, after all of this planning, your willing to settle for a blood duel?"

"Plans are made to be changed. I've under estimated you at every turn. Without Orian to manipulate, I will never get the control over the armies that I need. Now name your prosecutor."

"The charges are mine, the crimes are against me." Xena stated flatly. "I will prosecute my own case."

"Wonderful, you taught me everything I know. Now the teacher shall become the student."

One of Xena's attendants came running from the outer chambers. The woman carried a thin sheathed sword and trotted silently up to her queen. Dropping to one knee in front of Xena, the woman held the sword up with both hands and bowed her head. "Thank you, L'Nathia." Xena said accepting the sword. L'Nathia returned to her station near Ella .

6. THE SWORD.

"What's this Tradition of the Sword?" Gabrielle asked Ella as she watched Xena and the Captain prepare for battle.

"It's an ancient tradition." Ella whispered. "When a highly ranked officer or nobleman is accused of a capital crime, they can defend themselves against their accuser and the charges in a dual to the death. It is known as a blood dual."

"She's been awake for over a full day now. And must be exhausted." King Triton observed. "Surely she knew he would invoke the Tradition?"

"Xena always knows what she's doing?"

"What kind of sword is that?" one of the Amazons asked.

The sword had a long, slightly curved blade with long handle. Only the outer side of the blade had a fully sharpened edge with the edge continuing back a quarter of the way back on spine of the blade.

"Once we traveled to lands far to the east." Gabrielle whispered. "Beyond the land of Chin. There I learned from a great master to fight with the staff. I became skilled enough that even Xena had trouble breaking my defenses." She looked back as the two combatants prepared for the fight.

"Xena learned too. She learned a new style of fighting. Very specific, very intricate and very hard to master. A master fighting in this style is almost impossible to defeat."

"If it is such a powerful skill, why doesn't she use it all the time?"

"Because it is defensive; and for it to be effective, you must not deviate from the style. Xena enjoys the fight too much to maintain the effectiveness."

"What if two master both using this style were to fight, who would win?" Ipiphany asked.

"Neither." Gabrielle said. "There would be no fight, for they would both stand all day waiting for the other to attack."

7. TRIAL.

The two combatants faced each other. The Captain brought his broad sword forward in a two handed grip while Xena struck an almost artistic pose, holding her thin sword in her right hand and to her side. Her bare feet planted firmly on the cold marble floor. She made a simple bow toward her opponent then brought the sword up into another well rehearsed pose.

The Captain laughed. "I didn't know you danced in your mother's inn as well as served drinks."

Xena said nothing. She just stared past the captain as if he wasn't there and waited.

"I didn't think it would be this easy." The captain said as he swung.

The strike missed, Xena easily stepped a aside, deflecting the Captain's blade with her own. Instead of trying to block the swing, she allowed his momentum to carry him past. Xena shifted from one position to another, waiting for the next attack.

"What was that, woman?" the Captain looked down at his sleeve where a spot of blood flowered on his tunic. "Point to the Queen." he hissed at her. "First blood. A lucky scratch."

Expressionless eyes stared past Artaxerxes. Xena held her pose, muscles loose, eyes clear she waited for the next attack. She was aware of the man who faced her, but didn't focus on him. She focused on the whole room, the people whispering around her, the soldiers and civilians, the Amazons and Calatonians, Gabrielle and Ella, and all the others. He said something and stepped forward. The movements of his body manifested in Xena's mind as if they were drawings from a teaching scroll. As the attack closed, the movements narrowed the possibilities of his attack; sword raised, shoulder back, left foot forward, head tilted, eyes glance to the side. Xena shifted her form, stepped to the side and brought her sword around, down and back up, a fast fluid motion.

She was there, then she wasn't. Artaxerxes looked around, once again she had avoided his attack. Now two paces away, she held another pose. That infernal sword held high over her head, the tip pointed directly at him. Something warmed his side. His tunic was ripped and a small amount of blood trickled from his side.

"Do you plan to scratch me to death woman?" He grimaced at the thought. Twice he attacked and barely touched metal, yet she had drawn blood both times.

The hunter stalked around his prey. She barely reacted to his movement. As he started to pass out of sight, she would flow into another pose that would keep him within sight.

Just as Xena was adjusting to keep him in sight, Artaxerxes attacked again. His heavy sword slammed down at Xena's thin blade. She let the strike through and just used her sword to deflect the attack instead of block it. Xena stepped into the attack and drove her knee into the man's stomach as he stumbled passed. She could have spun her sword around and plunged it into his back, or kick him in his backside and knocked him to the floor. But those moves weren't part of the discipline. Instead, she stepped aside and let him stumble to his knees. She stretched and repositioned, waiting for the next attack.

"Very good." The Captain muttered as he regained his footing. "You've surprised even me."

"You were right." Xena said softly. "I did teach you everything you know; but not everything I know."

He attacked again, sword raised high. Xena side stepped into the attack once again, only this time he had been too sloppy. He left an opening and Xena drew her sword up his front as he went by. Artaxerxes barley felt the cold of the thin blade then all strength left his body. His legs let go and he dropped to his knees. The heavy broad sword clattered to floor next to him.

8. VERDICT.

"The charge is treason." Xena stated. She looked down at the Captain kneeling before her. "The verdict is guilty. Do you have any last words before I pass sentence?"

Artaxerxes leaned forward and spit a wad of blood and mucus at Xena's feet. He looked down at the blood and gore he was clutching into his wound. "Long live Cunaxa."

"The sentence is death." Xena declared and raised her sword. Movement brought her head up to the crowd. Gabrielle and the Amazons had turned from the group and were headed out of the Great Hall. She looked back at Artaxerxes and swung.

Xena turned back to the crowd, blood still dripping from the blade held down to her side. She spotted Artaxerxes' men. They had started backing away from the rest of the group. "Get this mess out here."

The men hesitated, not sure the Queen was actually speaking to them. Xena walked toward them. "Yes, you. Get this animal out of my home. Then disappear, you are no longer welcome in Catatonia."

"Orian." Xena looked to her step son. The boy had gone sheet white. "Your decision of who to take advise from leaves a lot to be desired. I thought your father and I had taught you better then that." She walked toward the young man, leaving bloody foot prints in her wake.

He cast his eyes down. "You trusted him, he was your second since I was a boy."

"Look at me boy. A king should never defer to anybody." Xena put a finger to Orian's chin and lifted his eyes to her's. With a sigh she added. "We have a lot of work to do to prepare you, and only a few moons to do it in."

"You won't oppose me taking my place?" The prince whispered.

"Once Artaxerxes convinced you of that lie, I suppose the rest was easy." She turned back to the crowd and the Calatonians. "But first, King Triton, we have some unfinished business with your brother."

"Lord Winston's activities threatened your family as much as mine." Triton said. "When your ready, I would be honored if you and Queen Gabrielle would accompany me to deal with him."

9. LOOSE END.

Fog crawled across fields outside the keep. Lord Winston stood in a tower looking out at the morning sun burning the eastern horizon. Word had arrived, Triton and the others were coming. They would be here soon, perhaps their advance scouts were watching him now.

Winston straightened the tunic under his armor then picked up his helmet and rubbed a few specks of dust from its brightly polished black surface. He didn't wear his personal colors of the Keep, he wore the uniform of the King's guard and the rank of Commander of the Armies. It was the position he held at court until Triton ascended to the throne. By tradition, the second eldest son held the office, once qualified. Now he wore the uniform one last time, a symbol that he was still part of the royal family.

One of Winston's aids approached up the ladder of the tower. "My Lord." he said on arrival. "Our guests have been allowed from their quarters. They are cleaned up and their armor has been returned." He paused a second then added. "They are requesting the return of their weapons."

Silence hung in the air as Winston closed his eyes and took a long deep slow breath. "Prepare their weapons, but do not allow them access until Triton begins his approach. If they know he is here, I do not think they will start a skirmish."

"We'll know soon." the aid pointed across the field to a line of horse soldiers that had appeared at the tree line.

"Open the gates." Winston sighed. "Prepare my horse."

"What do you think he'll do?" Xena asked. She rode between Triton and Gabrielle.

"I've no idea." Triton said. "From the start of this lunacy, my brother's actions have defied explanation. He turned to his right and looked to his son. "You talked to him Julian. You know the mood of his men. What do you think?"

"When he told me his only concern was for the Kingdom." Julian said. "It was obvious that he was just repeating to his excuse. By his tone, I didn't think he cared if I believed him or not."

"They opened the gates." Gabrielle observed. "Shouldn't they be raising the alarm, manning the walls and such?"

A loan rider appeared in the entrance to the great keep. The rider's tall and spirited black horse danced in the portico for a moment then started toward the advancing army.

"It's Winston." Triton recognized his brother. "Perhaps he wishes to negotiate."

"Or ransom your soldiers he's holding." Xena suggested.

With a sigh and shake of his head, King Triton stepped his mount forward to meet Winston. "Take care, Sire." Lyons advised. "It could be a trap."

The two men faced each other. Both in nearly identical armor. "What is your game this time?" Triton said in greeting.

Winston bowed deeply. "My brother." He looked back up at Triton. "I have failed our country. I thought I knew what was best, but I was wrong."

"That's it?" Triton frowned. "After all that has happened, after all who have died, all you can do is apologize."

"What else is left? Start a war? Kill myself? Blame you? Someone else?" Winston's rough voice was barely above a whisper. He pointed back at the gate. Armored riders appeared and started forward. "Your men are safe and unharmed. I have returned all their possessions and weapons." Others appeared on foot behind Triton's men. "My own soldiers are now unarmed. We submit to your rule." With that, Winston removed his helmet and dropped it and his sword to the ground.

Triton hung his head in thought. A trial could tear his country apart, many people were loyal to Cunaxa. Yet he could not just sentence his own brother, on his own, without a trial. Finally he looked up. "You have disgraced our family and endangered our country. Gather your family, take only what you can carry on horse back and leave Calatonia. You are no longer welcome here."

"I had hoped you would spare the lives of my wife and children." Winston said quietly. "I knew my fate was set, my life forfeit. I was not expecting to live out this day."

"The last thing this country needs is a martyr for Cunaxa." Triton replied. "Now, gather your things and be gone."

As Winston turned to leave, Triton added. "My brother, I have long missed the friendship we shared in our youth."

Without looking back, Winston replied. "Youth is just the paradise of ignorance."

10. CLOSURE.

"But I have no experience running a Keep." Terina protested mildly. "I am just an orphaned peasant girl, raised as an Amazon."

"It warms my heart to hear you speak that way, my daughter." Triton said. "I have learned that those who are capable, but do not consider themselves worthy are usually the best choices. With you and Victor to lead it, I am sure Antora can reclaim the dignity and respect that were lost under Winston's reign."

"We'll make you proud, father." Victor put in before Terina could protest some more.

"You already do, my son." Triton turned back to the rest of his group who had gathered in Antora's great hall. "Gabrielle, I can not say enough how sorry I am for the loses you suffered. You came to my country with your closest friends and family to celebrate a wedding. Instead, you leave behind the ashes of three of your sisters, killed thanks in part to the treachery of my own brother."

A tear ran down Gabrielle's cheek. "With the lose of our friends, comes the joining of our families and a peace between two traditional enemies. Please honor the sacrifice and keep the peace and friendship alive."

Triton looked at the tall, painted Amazon warrior who still stood at his side. "Delthea, once I release you from your oath, what awaits you back in your home?"

"A new life. A seat on the council, the honor of training our newest warriors. Other leadership roles." The guard replied flatly.

"And if I do not release you?"

The woman's head snapped around and she finally looked at the man who was speaking to her. "Then I am honor bound to remain in Calatonia and serve you."

"I was thinking, Captain Lyons has expressed interest in leaving me and seeing more of the world. It seems his travels with me last year and the tales he has heard from your Queen have piqued his interest in what lies beyond the borders of his home." Trirtron faced the Amazon more directly. "I will need a new Captain of my guard, somebody I can trust with my life. My new daughter, Terina, will also need a familiar face. A friend and confidant she can turn to when the politics of life as Lady of the Keep become overwhelming. Do I release you from your oath to me? The decision is yours?"

Since the day Delthea took the oath and became one of the Queen's personal guards, she and not made another decision that so effected her destiny. She looked around the room and finally caught Queen Gabrielle's eyes. The woman smiled and gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Though released from it, my oath to my Queen is still a part of my being." Delthea finally stated. "I can not leave her youngest daughter here, in a foreign land, without connection to her heritage. Do not release me from my oath to you."

After all was said and done, Xena and Gabrielle found themselves walking back to the stables together. "What will you do?"

"What will I do when?" Xena looked at her longtime friend.

An uneasy smile crossed Gabrielle's face. "You know what I mean. Once you hand over leadership to Orian, what will you do? I was hoping you and Ella would come visit the Nation for awhile."

"I think Ella's place his next to her brother." Xena replied. "Orian needs an advisor he can trust."

Gabrielle knodded her agreement. "Bad advice can topple a throne." She then put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But surely, you will have time to visit."

"Perhaps, eventually. But Captain Lyons has asked if I wanted to travel with him for awhile. It's been a long time since you and I were on the road. The idea of fresh travel sounds invigorating."

"From what I've heard." Gabrielle observed. "Captain Lyons has quite a bit of travelling planned, are you sure your up to it?"

A swift light slap to the back of Gabrielle's head was Xena's reply. "I am not THAT old yet. Thank you."

The two put an arm around each other and headed out of the hall to join the others at the feast. Gabrielle smiled everybody seemed to have bright new paths ahead of them. With the new aliance, even the Amazons' future seemed so much brighter then it did just a few short seasons ago. But she still had so much work to do to be sure the nation would endure.

**Continued In Book 6 (Epilogue)**  



	6. Book 6 Epilogue

PATHS ONCE TAKEN (BOOK 6: EPILOGUE)

by OldScout

BROKEN ROAD

Flames danced from the coals of a cooking fire, creating shadows and tongues of orange in the dim evening sun. The lone figure sat comfortably next to the fire. A small rabbit roasted over the coals. A long, hooded gray robe protected the camper from the chill of the late autumn air.

Foot falls brought the camper's mind from the hypnotic dance of the flames, she looked up and pushed the hood from her head. Reddish blond hair fell about the woman's shoulders as she waited for her visitor to appear. Finally, a large brown horse and tall rider approached silently out of the thick woods.

Long graying black hair highlighted by a vivid white streak fell about the rider's shoulders. She wore long black robes and a great sword was strapped to her back. "What's on the spit?" The rider asked in greeting.

"Grown particular?"

"Only about the company I keep." The rider dropped from her horse.

A warm smile radiated from the camp's occupant. "How are you, Xena?"

The old warrior sat near her friend and cut a chunk of meat from the rabbit. "I'm quite well." she replied, returning the smile. "And how about you, Gabrielle?"

The younger woman tossed a stick on the fire then took some of the roast for herself. "Life has been pleasant these past two years." she said, "But I've missed your company."

Finally, the two friends stopped playing their game and stood to share a long hug. "Where's Lyons?" Gabrielle asked, looking into the woods where Xena had come from.

"He didn't make it back."

"I'm so sorry." Gabrielle whispered then moved closer to her friend, and put an arm around her. "Is it anything you want to talk about?"

The tall woman sighed. "What a topic to start off with."

Gabrielle put her hand on her friend's shoulder as the two sat back down next to the fire. "It's been over two years since Terina's wedding, and we haven't seen each other since. But you know, it feels like yesterday that I bid you and Lyons farewell on your journey north."

"It was his dream, you know." Xena finally said. "To travel north and see the frozen wastes."

"You never did tell me why he wanted to go to such a place."

"He believed the world is round." Xena said with a small smile. "He thought you could walk over the frozen wastes and emerge on the other side."

"You mean like the land of Chin?"

"No, beyond there, beyond everywhere, to a totally new land."

"And you were going with him?" Gabrielle asked in disbelief.

The smile on Xena's face grew. "Well, I'd never been that far north before, besides, I really didn't have any pressing commitments."

"You didn't think you really could walk across the top of the world, did you."

Xena put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "My dear, you of all people should know by now that it's not the destination, but the journey."

"What happened?"

The flames lit Xena's face as she stared into the low fire, her smile was gone as the memories came back to her. "We traveled for months." she finally started. "We saw amazing sights and met so many interesting people. Finally, we came to a great mountain range, the peaks towered into the clouds." Xena picked up a stick and threw it into the fire.

"I don't think the peaks were much taller then some of the ranges you and I have crossed, but it was so far north that even the easiest pass was covered with snow most of the year." The thought of the bitter cold caused Xena to gather her robes closer about her. "It was early spring and we decided to make the crossing. Lyons and I, our horses and a pack animal. The pass was treacherous, and the path was narrow. We had to walk our horses and test each step." Xena looked at her friend who was hanging on every word.

"Then it happened, the path gave way and Lyons and the animals fell." Xena fell silent.

Gabrielle started to say something then realized that it wasn't the end of the story. "What happened?"

The old warrior looked up, a single tear ran down her face. "I didn't have much time, Lyons hung to a block of ice with one hand. Without thinking, I caught him with my whip just as he lost his grip." She shook her head. "I didn't have time to anchor myself or get secure footing. His weight nearly took me over the cliff too. I fell to my back and stopped my slide just before I slid over.

"I looked over the edge at him and he looked back at me. My whip was wrapped around his wrist, and I had twisted it around my forearm so it wouldn't slip from my hands." Xena stared off past the fire. "The packed snow that had stopped my slide was beginning to give way, if I moved, we'd both go over."

The final conversation Xena had had with her last traveling companion came back to her.......

"Let me go." Lyons instructed, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"I've got you," Xena replied, "I'm not letting you go." The packed snow, her boots were wedged in, cracked some more.

"We'll both die."

"So be it then."

"No, you've still got a destiny, and it's not to die in this frozen waste."

"I make my own destiny." Xena replied through clenched teeth.

"So do I." Lyons pulled a knife from his belt.

"NO!" Xena screamed as she watch him slam his knife through the whip and into the packed snow. He clung to the knife and looked up at her.

"I love you." he said, then fell.........

Gabrielle had moved close to her old friend, and put a comforting arm around her. "By the gods, Xena, I had no idea."

The warrior forced a smile. "Neither did I." she hung her head again. "All I had left were the clothes on my back, my weapons and Lyons's knife."

"So you started back?"

"No."

"Where'd you go?"

"I Finished the journey. I traveled north to where the land ended and only an ocean of ice remained. Ice so thick that it never melts, even in the summer. I threw his knife into the great frozen wastes. Perhaps, someday, the frozen tides will wash it ashore onto a new land."

The Amazon shook her head, "It's been a long and broken road, hasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I." Gabrielle explained. "Our lives go on, through terrible tragedy and great happiness, we keep finding our way back to each other when we really need to."

"You're my strength. I always seek you out when my life needs grounding." Xena leaned over and rested her head on Gabrielle's for a moment, then sat up and smiled. "I saw your grandson, what a beautiful little baby."

A bright smile met Xena's. "You saw him? How long ago? Was he walking yet? Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Oh, no, don't blame me for not mentioning it sooner, your the one who wanted to know about Lyons."

"Okay, okay, now, tell me about little Vanek.... and Victor..... and Terina..."

"I will, but what's this about Ipiphany and Perceus?"

"Oh don't bring that up, I wondered why she didn't argue about going back to stay with Hercules. How was I to know she was after his son."

"Yea, he's what, Ella's age? No, younger." Xena prodded.

"Fine. Enough. In a few years it won't make a difference."

"Yes, but now..."

Neither woman noticed the passing of dusk into night.

-----

The wind blows clear my memory  
The pages start to turn  
And suddenly I'm singing the moment that I learn;

One of these days I'm going to love me  
And feel the joy of sweet release.  
One of these days I'll rise above me  
And at last I'll find some peace.  
Then I'm going to smile a little  
And maybe even laugh a little  
But one of these days I'm going to love me.

Tim McGraw  
"One of these days"

  



End file.
